


Aria Ashborn and the Half-Blood Prince

by alli__cat1



Series: Aria Ashborn [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli__cat1/pseuds/alli__cat1
Summary: The third installment in the Aria Ashborn series, following Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix, follows Aria's perspective of the Half-Blood Prince. Romance is booming at Hogwarts despite the all threatening war. Aria is finally able to get over the death of her ex-boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, and has accepted her feelings for Harry. But, does Harry feel the same way? Dean Thomas also seems to be getting closer and closer to Aria, not to mention Ron and Hermione possibly have feelings for each other. Love triangles upon love triangles form and entangle each other. In the meantime, Aria, with the help of Tonks and Hermione, look more into Venunus Black, who claims to be Aria's brother. Aria is also dealing with the fact that her father is still in a coma. All of this plus most of plot we already know from the Half-Blood Prince.





	1. Will and Won't

July 8, 1996 

Dear Harry,  
I hope you're having a good summer. Well, a decent one anyway. I miss you, Hermione, and Ron. I’ve been busying myself this summer interning at St. Mungo’s. It takes my mind off things and it makes me feel like I’m being proactive in curing my dad. I work as a receptionist and help patients get to the correct floor, but on slow days, when no one is around, I’m experimenting with potions to try and find the right formula to cure my dad. I think I’m close to something. I’ve recently been experimenting with bezoars. They are supposed to be able to work as an antidote for poisons. I was hoping I could find a way to use them as an antidote for venom as well. Anyway, my Mum doesn’t want me going back to Hogwarts this year. She doesn’t want me to end up in St. Mungo’s lying right next to Dad. I convinced her to let me go. After all, there are only two years left.  
Your friend,  
Aria

Aria sealed the envelope before putting the letter into the beak of her white and grey owl, Ani. Ani gave a hoot before flying out the window of the St. Mungo’s breakroom and out into the overcast sky. This had been Aria’s third letter to Harry this week. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and even Dean had written to her quite a few times but she hadn't received a single letter from Harry. While this did make her feel bad she suspected he hadn’t really been writing to anyone with the death of Sirius being so recent. Aria sighed and sank down into a wooden chair near a matching wooden table. Just as she did so, the door to the break room opened and her mother emerged.

“Aria, there you are.” Mrs. Ashborn said. Her brown hair was in a low, messy bun and Aria could see certain parts of her mother’s hair was turning silver. She held a piece of paper in her hand.

“What have you got there?” Aria asked, jumping up, “Is it a letter from Harry?”

“No Darling, I’m sorry.” said Mrs. Ashborn gently. Aria sat back down, deflated and Mrs. Ashborn took a seat next to her. “It’s just a grocery list. Maybe you should just give him some time. After all, his godfather just passed away right?”

“Yeah. I just thought...nevermind.”

“I’m sure it’s him and not you.” Mrs. Ashborn encouraged, “Anyway, they say your father is making great progress. They may have him cured in no time!”

“They always say that.” said Aria, picking at a loose thread on her yellow tank top.

“Well, they say that concoction of yours may be a real start to an antidote for the poison.” Aria suddenly looked up at her mother as if only just now caring about the conversation.

“How did you know about that?”

“They found it stuffed behind the nightstand near one of the patients bedsides.” Mrs. Ashborn said, narrowing her eyes, “They thought that Lockhart fellow was sneaking in gin. Did you really think no one would notice you brewing potions in the break room?”

“I’m the only one that ever takes breaks.” Aria said, now trying to think of better places to stash her potion ingredients.

“That’s because there’s work to be done.” said Mrs. Ashborn, standing up and dusting her skirt off, “If you are ever to become a healer you have to work around the clock.”

“I need an Outstanding on my Potions O.W.L.S to ever become a healer.” Aria said grimly, “I’ll bet you anything I got an Exceeds Expectations.”

“Have faith, Darling.” said Mrs. Ashborn, turning to leave before stopping in her tracks, “Oh, I almost forgot. There’s a friend here to see you.”

“Here?” Aria asked, standing up.

“Said he was in town, thought he’d stop by and say hello.” said Mrs. Ashborn, now opening the door.

“He?” Aria asked with furrowed brows, “Ron’s here?”

“No, not him.” said Mrs. Ashborn. How could Harry have gotten here? If not him, Neville? “For heaven's sake, why don’t you just go greet him. He’s been waiting quite a bit.”

Aria followed her mother out to the entrance of St. Mungo’s. There was no one there to indicate a busy day. The woman at the front desk, Mrs. Leel, had dozed off and was drooling heavily on her book, The Witch and the Centaur. The flower on the desk drooped and covered it in brown, shriveled-up petals. The rest of the entryway was bare except for one boy.

“Dean?”

“Aria.” said Dean with a smile, “I was beginning to think you dropped off the face of the planet.” His face dropped at her confused expression, “My letters...remember you said you’d write?”

“Oh right.” Aria said, when it clicked in her brain, “Sorry, I’ve been really busy here at the hospital.”

“Wow your hair.” Dean said when Aria walked closer to him, “It’s-”

“Short.” Aria smiled, feeling the length in her fingers. She was still getting used to the chop herself. She had cut it so it was shorter in the back and longer in the front, the two longest pieces in the front a few inches above the shoulder. She didn’t dare remove her red streak, however.

“I like it.” said Dean.

“Thanks.” Aria replied and Mrs. Leel snored loudly behind them, “What are you doing here?”

“My Mum’s shopping.” Dean replied, ignoring the snores, “She’s a muggle too, you see. Anyway, thought I’d stop by and see if you want to hang out?”

“She’d love to.” Mrs. Ashborn chimed in, having to shout over Mrs. Leel.

“Mum!” Aria shouted, giving her mother a look. Aria turned red liked the streak in her hair, “I mean...sure. Where to?”

“Well the Leaky Cauldron’s not a block from here?” Dean suggested.

“Splendid.” Mrs. Ashborn clapped her hands. Mrs. Leel woke up with a start and then fell back asleep onto her desk.

“I’ll meet you outside.” Aria said, waving to Dean as he obeyed. She turned to her mother, “Mum, what are you doing?”

“You haven’t been out in a week between brewing that potion and waiting on letters from your friends.” Mrs. Ashborn said, petting Aria’s hair as she talked. Aria could tell her mother wasn’t too fond of the new style.

“But Dad-”

“I’ll tend to him.” she replied, “Now quit with the excuses and go have fun.” Aria sighed and gave into her mother. With a smile, she gave her a hug and met Dean outside the hospital, which looked like an ordinary muggle clothing store.

“You’re Mum seems nice.” Dean said as they began to walk together. Aria now realized she was dressed very incorrectly for the chilly London day. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. She had mistakenly thought this summer would be as hot as the last.

“Yeah, she is.” Aria replied, ignoring the goosebumps that began to form on her arms and legs, “She’s also been really strong with all of this. My Dad being in a coma for so long. She doesn’t even really like the Wizarding World. If she had it her way, we’d have left the country. But she stays, for me and Dad.”

“My Dad left when I was young.” Dean said and Aria was surprised at his sudden jump into his past, “He was a wizard but my Mum didn’t really put two and two together until my Hogwarts letter came.”

“So you grew up thinking you were muggle-born?” Aria asked, intrigued, as they walked past a busy bridge.

“According to the Ministry I am Muggle-born.” Dean said as they approached the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, “Anyway, how’s your summer been?”

“Highly uneventful.” Aria said, eager to be met with warmth inside the bar.

“Talked to any DA members lately?” Dean asked, opening the door for her. Aria was disappointed as the Leaky Cauldron seemed to be very chilly as well. Apparently, no matter if it’s cold outside or not people keep the temperature of their establishments cool for the summer months.

“Just Ron and Hermione.” Aria said, continuing the conversation, “Harry hasn’t been writing. He’s probably still shaken up over Sirius. And have you seen the way the Prophet skews the story from the Department of Mysteries?”

“Yeah, I stopped reading the Prophet.” Dean said, pulling out a chair at an empty table for Aria.

“Smart call.” Aria replied, sitting down.

“But I keep getting those pamphlets that tell you how to tell your friends and family aren’t Death Eaters in disguise or under the Imperius curse.” Dean laughed, moving his chair so that he was next to Aria and not across from her. She scooted away subtly.

“Oh yeah. I wonder if it’s actually helpful?”

“We’re supposed to have questions, I think.” Dean said as Tom, the bartender approached them, “Two butterbeers please.” Tom nodded and departed.

“I wonder how Harry’s taken all this new ‘Chosen One’ thing.” Aria said, thinking more out loud than paying attention to a conversation with Dean.

“Yeah he’s real famous.” Dean said taking a sip of the butterbeer as it was set before him.

“They think he’s like some action hero or something.” Aria replied, taking a sip of her own butterbeer, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, he is a hero. But that’s got to weigh on him.”

“So, have you gotten your O.W-”

“‘The Chosen One’.” Aria laughed, “They don’t even know what really happened that night.”

“Aria.” Dean said irritably.

“Huh?” she asked, taken back. Dean blushed and changed his tone.

“Have you gotten your results? From the O.W.L.S?” he asked.

“No, but I doubt I did very good in History of Magic.” Aria said, thinking back to the firework show they had been treated to during their exams.

“Oh yes. because Fred and George pulled that hilarious stunt.” Dean laughed at the memory.

“I heard they opened up a joke shop in Diagon Alley.” Aria said, looking off towards the back entrance.

“Do you want to go check it out?” Dean asked pointing to the back door with his thumb, “I’ve got time before I meet my Mum.”

“I should probably get back to work.” Aria said, looking at her wrist for a watch before turning red when she realized she didn’t have one, “I’ve been away too long. Besides, don’t want to keep your Mum waiting.”

She got up from the table awkwardly and Dean did the same. Aria could tell Dean felt like Aria hadn’t been there that long at all. In truth, she hadn’t but any longer it would’ve seemed like a date and that was not her intent, though it might have been Dean’s.

“Oh-okay.” Dean said awkwardly. Aria waved and headed towards the door. She felt bad for being so rude.

She turned around and said “I’ll write.” Dean’s sad expression shifted to that of hopeful. Aria walked out of the bar. It was even colder now with an overcast sky. The grey clouds looked so heavy that any second they would burst with rain. Aria picked up the pace as she walked back to St. Mungo’s, shivering and holding her arms.

Dean obviously had a crush on her. She felt very bad for giving him the cold shoulder but she simply only had eyes for Harry at the moment. Even though Harry seemed to be miles and miles away. It was funny to think that last summer, it had been Harry who just about everyone was ignoring. He had gotten so mad about it too. Now, he was doing the same thing which was very hypocritical. After all, Aria wrote to Harry when Cedric died. 

Aria stopped walking as she heard her inner monologue say this selfish thing. Everyone deals with grief differently, she thought to herself Just have to give him time. Suddenly, Aria was being pushed by people running in all directions, screaming as they went. She couldn’t see what they were running from until it was too late. Three plums of smoke that Aria had seen only once before raced through the sky and knocked Aria down in the process. They looked to be flying over the Leaky Cauldron and down towards Diagon Alley. Aria struggled to get up as she was nearly trampled by the running crowd.

There was a break in the people and Aria was able to stand up just in time to see the plumes soaring back overhead and towards the Brockdale Bridge which was to Aria’s right. The people on the bridge began to scream as the black plumes of Death Eaters circled the bridge.

“Run!” Aria called at the people but her voice did not carry over the screams. “Run!”

By now, the people on the bridge seemed to understand what was going on and ran as fast as they could towards either exit of the bridge, which had seemed to defy physics and had begun to twist and buckle. It sounded as if the foundation of the bridge was exploding. Before Aria could shout again, the bridge gave way and the Death Eaters had departed. Aria was knocked back by the force of people running off the bridge in her direction and the collapse of the bridge itself. Then, she felt the warmth of a hand on her shoulder.


	2. An Excess of Phlegm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria arrives at the Burrow for the first time. Tonks is acting weird, Bill and Fleur are engaged, and Aria gets Ginny and Hermione's opinion on Dean.

Aria followed the hand as it connected to an arm and saw that it was Tonks who had her hand on her shoulder. Her hair was an odd mousy brown as opposed to its usual vivacious colour.

“Wotcher, Aria.” she said, helping Aria up.

“Tonks!” Aria said, hugging her friend, still, a bit shaken. “Death Eaters...the bridge…”

“I know.” Tonks said, walking Aria through an alley directly to their left, “The Aurors are on their way.”

“What about all the muggles that saw this?” Aria asked as a rescue siren could be heard coming from around the corner.

“There are obliviators coming and the Muggle Prime Minister has been informed.” Tonks said, her pace was fast but she stopped and put a hand on Aria’s shoulder, “But, right now my main concern is you.”

“Me? I’m fine.”

“I’m glad but I’m here to escort you to the Burrow.” Tonks said, walking again, Aria struggling to catch up.

“The Burrow- but what about my Mum? My things?”

“Your mother’s fine.” Tonks said, not turning her head back, “I’ve already spoken to her. Your things are waiting for you. Now come on.”

“How are we getting there?” Aria asked, finally catching up to her, “Floo network? Knight Bus?”

Tonks stopped. “Something far better.” she said with a smirk. She then put a hand on Aria’s shoulder. Aria suddenly felt the ground beneath her disappear and her whole body tensed. An icy hot feeling took over het as it felt like her whole body was squeezed to fit in a small tube. Then, almost as quickly as it had started, Aria found herself and Tonks in tall grass; the Burrow was in walking distance.

“I don’t think I like that.” Aria said as her stomach began to churn from all the excitement of apparating. 

“You’ll get used to it.” Tonks said, patting her on the back as she began walking towards the Weasley’s. Seeing her now in the brighter afternoon sun, Aria could tell that Tonks looked much thinner than before and there was something forced about her smile.

“Tonks?” Aria asked.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Aria continued her question though Tonks did not look at her, “have you looked into Venunus?”

Tonks stopped and sighed as if just remembering, “No, I’m sorry, Ashborn. I completely forgot. I’ve just been so overwhelmed lately.”

“I’ll bet, with so many dark wizards loose the Auror department must be real busy.” Aria said, disappointingly. 

Tonks hesitated before answering, “Exactly. But I’ll research. I promise. Nice haircut by the way.”

“Did it myself.” Aria said smugly as they approached the Burrow.

“Doesn’t look it. Looks professional. Not trying to be like me are you?” Tonks smiled, “Anyway, this is where I leave you.”

“You’re not coming inside?” Aria asked when Tonks stopped.

“Nah.” she said, backing away, “I’ve got to get back.”

“Okay.” Aria said, not expecting this, “I’ll see you soon?”

“Definitely.” Tonks said with another half-hearted smile. She turned to walk back through the tall grass. When she had gained a distance, there was a cracking sound and she disappeared. 

“Oh Aria!” said Molly Weasley in a joyous voice, running out of the house to wrap Aria in a hug. “How good to see you again! Why didn’t tell us you were coming?”

“I didn’t know myself.” Aria giggled, now very excited to see her friends, “Kind of a surprise.”

“Who’d you come with?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“Tonks.”

“Oh I’m sure she’s hung- where is she?” Mrs. Weasley looked all around the garden.

“She went back to go and deal with the bridge.” Aria said as Mrs. Weasley walked her back inside.

“Bridge?” Mrs. Weasley asked and Aria could tell that news had not reached this far yet.

“It’s why I’m here.” Aria said, “Death Eaters. There was an attack in London.”

“Oh dear.” she said, “I guess we should be expecting Arthur late.” As Aria was led into the kitchen she couldn’t help but smile. There were pots and pans washing themselves, yarn knitting itself in thin air, and it smelled of waffles and lemon. 

“Mum, did I hear you say Aria was here?” called a voice that sounded like Ginny’s.

“Aria?” called a voice from up above that sounded like Hermione.

“Aria’s here?” asked Ron.

“Yes, I’m here!” Aria shouted back up at them, “Anyone fancy a hug?” In a matter of seconds, three pairs of legs could be heard running down the creaky, wooden stairs. Hermione was the first one down, instantly wrapping Aria in a hug. Ginny was next. Ron smiled and waved.

“Aria! Your hair!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Why are you surprised?” Ron joked with Hermione, “She changes it like every year.”

“It still looks good doesn’t it?” Hermione replied, sounding a bit hostile.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Ron said before adding, “Edgy.”

“Edgy?” Hermione said seriously.

“Come on!” Ginny exclaimed, “You must tell us everything!” She grabbed Aria’s hand but before she could lead her up the stairs, tall heels were heard on the wooden floor. Then, a tall, silvery blonde, woman rounded the corner whom Aria knew as Fleur Delacour.

“Why eez evwee-one shouteeng?” she asked before noticing Aria, “Oh hello...erm..Angela wuz eet?”

“Aria.” Aria corrected, “Nice to see you too Fleur.”

“Sorry.” she smiled, “I deedn’t recognize weeth ze hair….lovely.”

“Well if you’ll excuse us.” Ginny said and Aria followed her through the living room followed by Ron and Hermione. When they reached Ginny’s room she said, “Phlegm is getting on my every last nerve.”

“Phlegm?” Aria laughed, taking a seat on Ginny’s bed.

“It’s what Ginny calls her.” Hermione smiled.

“Why is she here?” Aria asked. She noticed that Ginny’s room was quite colourful. It was painted a bright shade of pink and decorated with posters of the Weird Sisters and one of the beaters from the Holyhead Harpies.

“My thoughts exactly.” Ginny smiled, sitting on the bottom half of a bunk bed, squeezed into the corner of the room.

“She’s engaged to Bill.” said Ron.

Aria had heard this name before and she scanned her brain, searching for it, “Your...brother?”

“Oh blimey, I forgot.” said Ron, “You haven’t met him yet, have you? Well, I expect he’ll be home soon.” Ron then went to close the door, “Now, what were you talking about a bridge?”

Aria then told the three of them the complete story, leaving out the fact that she had been out with Dean. She told them that she had seen the bridge get taken down by Death Eaters and how Tonks had come to take her to the Burrow.

“Bloody hell.” Ron said as soon as Aria had finished, “Death Eaters attacking muggles.”

“It’s unsettling.” said Hermione, “My Mum and Dad….”

“I know how you feel.” Aria said. For the longest time, she had at least thought her mother was safe, being a muggle. But it turns out that muggles are not immune to Voldemort’s wrath. This, the seriousness of war, weighed heavily on the four teens.

“Kids!” Mrs. Weasley called, “Bill’s home!”

“Hello there.” said the low voice of Bill when Aria and the others entered the living room, “You must be-”

“Theese eez Aria.” said Fleur, rubbing her fiance's shoulder. Bill was tall and very handsome. Aria could instantly see that he was a rather perfect mixture of both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He had red hair just liked the other Weasleys and he wore it in a ponytail as it was rather long.

“Aria Ashborn.” Aria said, shaking Bill’s hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” he said, “I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Bill.”

“Bill, we ‘ave to fineesh the guest list.” said Fleur with a pout.

“Right.” Bill replied, smiling, “Well it was nice meeting you.”

The next couple of days at the Burrow were very fun and carefree, something Aria had desperately been lacking. She loosened up her shoulder, which had been tense from sitting at a receptionist desk all day, by playing Quidditch in the Weasley’s garden. They played Ron and Aria against Ginny and Hermione. Hermione was not very good so Ginny made up for it. Aria found, however, that she was not that bad. Ginny obviously had a lot more experience but it was her strive to beat Ginny that helped Aria get better.

Mrs. Ashborn made periodic visits to the Burrow, often bringing cakes and desserts with her as well as letters from Dean which Aria kept neglecting to answer. Sometimes Mrs. Ashborn would stay all day and her and Mrs. Weasley would exchange recipes and Mrs. Weasley would show off her photo albums. Aria couldn’t help but smile at the friendship they seemed to be forming. 

Aria had been careful at avoiding Hermione’s inquiring looks whenever Ani brought a letter from Dean but one night it could simply not be helped. Aria was on the top bunk of the bunk bed in Ginny’s room and Hermione on the bottom. Ginny was on her bed. They were in the middle of a chat when Ani flew through Ginny’s open window and up to the top of the bunk bed. She gave a hoot when Aria took the letter out of her mouth. Ani perched himself on the post of the bed and waited for Aria to pet him.

“What’s that?” Hermione asked, her question was long overdue, “Another letter?”

“Who’s it from?” Ginny asked with a smile.

“If I tell you,” Aria said as Hermione climbed so that she was on the top bunk with Aria, “You can’t laugh.”

“We won’t.” Ginny said, making a ‘cross-my-heart’ motion with her finger.

“It’s from Dean.” Aria said, ignoring Hermione’s shocked face. Aria could tell she had been sure she would say Harry. “He’s got like this sudden crush on me.”

“And you aren’t indulging in it though?” Hermione asked wearily.

“Well, not really.” Aria shrugged.

“Because you like Harry?” Hermione said as if it was a reminder rather than a question.

“He just showed up at St. Mungo’s and took me to the Leaky Cauldron.” Aria explained, “I couldn’t exactly say no, could I?”

“You should’ve.” Hermione scolded, “You’re just leading him on.”

“Maybe that’s good.” Ginny said, sounding as if she had an idea, “It’ll get Harry’s attention.”

“Are you actually encouraging her to go out with Dean just to make Harry jealous?”

“Worked with Cedric didn’t it?” Ginny said with a smile as if she found the whole situation entertaining, “And he did the same with Cho?”

“Neither of those cases were ill-intentioned.” Hermione said.

“Ginny, what are you saying?” Aria asked although she was pretty sure she understood.

"I’m saying, it can’t hurt to have a fling with Dean.” Ginny said, “It shows Harry that you're ready to date again and that other guys are interested in you. Then, you and Dean just end it mutually.”

“What if Dean figures this out?” Hermione said as if she couldn’t believe her ears, “It’s not fair to him. And, he seems to actually have a crush on Aria. Who says he’ll end it mutually? Ginny, you can’t possibly-Aria you aren’t really considering this are you?” 

“Well, I’ve already been leading him on a bit.” Aria said as if talking herself into it, “Besides, I do like him.”

“How have you led him on?” Ginny asked.

“I kissed him on the cheek at the end of term.” Aria said, biting her lip, knowing already that Hermione would not approve.

“Aria, you’re making a mistake and it’s going to bite you in the butt later on.” Hermione said as she climbed back down the ladder and into her own bunk.

“Relax Hermione. It’s just a fling.” Ginny said, laying down and getting comfortable.

“Yeah it’s just a fling.” said Aria, as she pulled out a notebook and quill from under her pillow and began to write: ‘July 12, 1996; Dear Dean…’


	3. Results and Returns

Aria awoke in the middle of the night to the loud hoots of her owl. However, when she cast Lumos, Ani was not in his cage at the foot of the bunk bed. Another hoot could be heard and this time, Aria could tell it was coming from the other room. Curious, she climbed down the wooden ladder with her bare feet, careful not to wake Hermione or Ginny. She opened Ginny’s door and was surprised by the rush of light. She quickly escaped the room and closed the door behind her, hoping that the brightness had not irritated her sleeping friends. 

Although it was after midnight, the Weasley home seemed just as it did during the day. Aria could’ve sworn that Mrs. Weasley had turned off the lights before she went to bed. Then, Aria heard another hoot and this time she was sure of where it came from. She went over to the base of the stairs where Ani was hooting happily on the railing, rubbing her head on Hedwig, Harry’s snowy white owl. Near Hedwig, there was a large trunk on the ground marked with the initials, H.P. Aria was instantly filled with joy.

“Harry?” she called, now realizing who had turned on the lights.

“Did someone say Harry?” called Ron, who had poked his head over the railing from up above.

“I did.” Aria replied. Mrs. Weasley had also stuck her head over the railing, “Is he up there with you?”

“Of course not.” Ron replied, “I think I'll know if my best friend's in my room, wouldn't I?”

“Is that an owl I heard?” Hermione yawned as she and Ginny came in.

“You haven't seen him, have you?” Aria asked, “Apparently, he's wandering about the house.”

“Really?” asked Ginny.

“Really.” said Harry’s voice from behind Aria, causing her heart to leap. They embraced and as they did so, Aria wondered if Harry had thought about her all summer like she had thought about him. When they broke apart, their eyes lingered on each other as if trying to read the other’s mind. However, Aria found Harry to be poker-faced and she could not tell if he still had the feelings for her he did two summers ago. Still, Ginny’s words crept in her mind about getting Harry’s attention.

“Harry!” Mrs. Weasley cried, bringing Aria out of her thoughts. Mrs. Weasley wrapped Harry in a tight squeeze as Ron reached the bottom of the stairs. Next, it was Hermione, Ginny, and Ron’s turns for joyous hugs.

“Oh I thought you’d be coming in the morning!” said Mrs. Weasley with a happy smile.

“Dumbledore-” started Harry.

“Oh, that man!” Mrs. Weasley said, patting Harry on the shoulder as she started towards the kitchen, probably having determined that Harry was a bit peaky and needed food, “But what would we do without him?”

“Aria,” said Harry and Aria realized that Ginny and Hermione both had robes on while Aria was in a silk pajama top and shorts, “your hair it’s-”

“Edgy?” Ron joked, met with a glare from Hermione.

“It’s very pretty, I like it.” Harry said, causing Aria to blush.

“Thanks.” Aria replied, “I wanted to do something different. Something bold.” Harry smiled and Ron led Harry, Hermione, and Aria up to his bedroom to catch up.

“So, interning at St. Mungo’s?” Harry asked as they made their way up the creaky stairs behind Ron and Hermione.

“You got the letter?” Aria asked.

“I’m sorry I didn’t write you back.” Harry said, not meeting her eyes, “With Sirius and everything…”

“It’s okay.” Aria said with a reassuring smile, “You don’t have to explain. I get it.”

Ron’s room was bright with burnt orange and yellows. His walls, bed sheets, and pillows alike at the same logo plastered on them: the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. The room wasn’t as cramped as Ginny’s although, if you weren’t careful, you’d probably run into the ladder in the corner of the room that led up to the attic. 

The four friends caught up for a while, sitting in a circle in the center of Ron’s room, between two twin beds meant for him and Harry. They had been levitating a flaming piece of newspaper in the center and it acted as a sort of campfire. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley had brought up various trays of fruits and cookies for Harry and he shared with the rest of them.

“So when did you get here?” he asked, popping a grape into his mouth.

“A few days ago.” Hermione said, Ron’s door was opened behind her and it revealed a large window on the landing. Various stars shimmered through, “Though, for a while, I wasn't sure I was coming.”

“Mum... sort of lost it, last week.” Ron said with a frown, “Said Ginny and I have no business going back to Hogwarts. It's too dangerous.”

“My Mum didn’t want me going back either.” Aria said, looking down at her yellow-painted toenails.

“Oh, come on.” Harry said, adjusting the levitating flame with his wand, causing it to crackle.

“Even my parents.” Hermione said, reaching for a cookie, “They're Muggles, know something bad is happening.”

“Anyway,” Ron continued, “Dad stepped in. Told us she was being barmy and… Took a few days, but she came around.”

“But, this is Hogwarts we're talking about.” Harry said as if he couldn’t believe anyone would want to stay away, “It's Dumbledore. What could be safer?”

“There's been a lot of talk recently,” Hermione said wearily, “that Dumbledore's got a bit old.”

“Rubbish!” said Harry, “Well, he's only…How old is he?”

“150. Give or take a few years?” Ron joked and Aria couldn’t help but laugh. They went to bed close to three in the morning when their eyes became too heavy. They spent the next couple days chasing garden gnomes around the burrow and playing Quidditch. About four days off from the start of term, Hermione started to panic about O.W.L. results as she had heard from Mrs. Weasley that they usually came around the same time as book lists.

“O.W.L. results are supposed to be coming soon!” Hermione paced when she had seen a speck in the sky only for it to turn out to be a pigeon and not an owl, “Why haven’t they come yet?”

“Hermione, relax.” said Aria, who was locked in a game of wizard’s chess with Harry in the living room, “It’s not like you did bad on any of them.”

“You say that now but I mistranslated ehwaz, Aria.” Hermione said, and Aria knew how scary she could get when stressed, “Ehwaz!”

“Oh yeah?” Aria smirked, “Did you wrestle a hedgehog during your Care of Magical Creatures exam when we were supposed to be identifying a Knarl?”

“Well….no.” Hermione said.

“They do look pretty similar.” Ron said as he watched Harry take Aria’s knight.

“I was picking out needles from my clothes all evening.” Aria said, “I’ll be lucky if I manage to scrap an A.”

“Honestly, Hermione, you’re worrying over nothing.” Harry said, irritably, “You’re the best in our year.”

“Not in everything.” she said, “Harry, you’re the best in Defense Against the Dark Arts and from what I’ve seen, Aria, you’ve been excelling in potions the last few years.”

“Hey, what about me?” Ron said, offended.

“Maybe if you stop copying my notes and homework, we’d be able to measure your intelligence better.” Hermione said and the two of them bickered all while Aria and Harry finished their chess game, annoyed.

“Hey look.” said Ginny, who was washing dishes in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley, “There they are.” Hermione sprang up and dashed to the kitchen window, followed by Ron, Harry, and Aria. Four specks could be seen flying over the Weasley’s tall grass and as they drew closer, Aria could see that they were indeed owls, one of them, Ani. Hermione eagerly took her letters out of the school owl's beak and Harry, Aria, and Ron followed suit with their respective owls. 

There were two papers: O.W.L. results and book list. Aria paid no attention to her book list, however, as she was far too occupied with her exam results. The piece of parchment in her hand would define her whole career. She took a deep breath and opened it cautiously. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the P for poor which she got in Divination. However, she had passed everything else. She could’ve done better in Care of Magical Creatures and in Astronomy which she had both received As for Acceptable in. She was pleased to see that she got an E for Exceeds Expectations in Herbology and Defense Against the Dark arts which only left top marks in Transfiguration, Charms, and… Potions!

“Oh I didn’t do that bad.” Harry said, unenthusiastically.

“Me either.” Ron said, quite the opposite of Harry, “Only one fail.”

“Let me guess.” Aria smirked, “Divination? Me too. But other than that, I did pretty good.”

“Can I see?” Harry asked and he and Aria switched results. With a quick glance at his paper, Aria saw why Harry wasn’t too happy. He had got an E in Potions, which was not good enough for him to advance in N.E.W.T. level and he could not fulfill his dream of becoming an Auror. 

“Oh Harry,” Aria said, sympathetically, “I’m sorry about your Potions.”

“It’s fine.” Harry said with a frown, “I just…”

“...can’t be an Auror…” Aria finished for him sadly.

“Hermione. What’d you get?” Ron said for Hermione had not said anything for a while. Ron looked over her shoulder at the paper she was staring at and scoffed, “See, you were worried for nothing.”

“It’s perfectly normal to worry when an exam gets interrupted by fireworks.” Hermione said. Aria glanced at Hermione’s results. She had gotten an O in everything except for an E in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

“Hang on.” Ron said, noting the other piece of parchment in Aria’s owl’s beak, “Ani’s got something else for you Aria.”

“Thanks.” said Aria when Ron handed her the letter. It was marked with a ‘D’ which Aria had come to know meant it was from Dean.

“What is it?” asked Harry but before Aria could answer, Hermione had dragged her over to Ginny’s room.

“Aria. Come here.” she said as they went, “You’ve been writing to Dean nonstop. You’re kidding yourself if you think you don’t have an ulterior motive.”

“Hermione, honestly, you’re making a big deal out of nothing.” said Aria irritably, “I like talking to Dean.”

“Fine.” said Hermione, hands on her hips, “I still don’t approve.”


	4. Draco's Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria, Harry, and the Weasleys visit Diagon Alley although it is much different from when they had last seen it. Dean and Aria meet up again after writing to each other for weeks and Aria makes a decision regarding their relationship.

With their booklists in hand, the Weasleys, Ron, Hermione, and Aria set off for Diagon Alley, which had changed vastly in the past few years. Not only was it as dark and dreary as it was when Aria, Hermione, and the Weasleys visited it the previous year while Harry was at his trial, but now it was also vandalized. Many shops were out of business. Their signs hung off buildings that were falling apart. The windows of the now-closed wand shop, Ollivanders, were shattered and revealed rows of empty shelves. Aria remembered how the Death Eaters had attacked Diagon Alley not long after she left the Three Broomsticks. The only splash of colour was “Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes”.

“Now everybody, stick together.” said Mrs. Weasley, who had insisted on them waiting to go to Diagon Alley until Mr. Weasley could accompany them, “No one goes off without a buddy. Now come on, Ginny, dear.” Mrs. Weasley then bustled off towards the Second-Hand Bookshop with Ginny not far behind her. 

“This is so sad.” said Aria, peering through the gapes in Ollivander’s shop that used to be windows, “Everyone got their wand from Ollivanders. Half the alley is closed down.”

“Weren’t you here during the attack?” asked Harry.

“I wasn’t far.” said Aria, “So, Flourish and Blotts?”

“I was actually hoping to go to Madam Malkin’s first.” said Hermione.

“That’s fine.” Aria replied quickly, “You three go ahead. I’m meeting Dean.”

“Dean?” Harry asked and Aria realized this was the first time she had mentioned him to Harry or Ron.

Aria nodded as if this was no big deal but she knew she had gotten Harry’s attention. “I’ll see you at the Joke Shop.” Aria could feel the disapproving look on Hermione’s face as she walked towards Flourish and Blotts. She could see the back of Dean’s head and long neck through the store window as she approached it. He turned when he heard the chiming bell of the door opening. Aria made her way to him, this being the first time they had been face to face since the day the bridge collapsed.

“Hey there.” he said, beaming at her.

“Hi.” she said, “You look happy. Good summer?”

“Pretty boring actually.” he said, “With the exception of your letters, of course.”

“I know.” Aria smirked, walking towards a shelf stacked with potions books and she picked one up. “You write back quick.” she threw over her shoulder.

“I guess I’m just eager for a response.” Dean said sweetly as Aria picked up a book, “Advanced Potion-Making? So I guess that means you got an O on your Potions O.W.L. Congrats!”

“Thanks.” she said, turning back to him, “It was pretty touch-and-go for a while. Wasn’t sure I had scraped it.”

“So how about your other exams?” said Dean. Aria noticed that Dean had no books in his cauldron nor was he looking to get any. It seemed as if his sole purpose for coming to Flourish and Blotts was to follow Aria around aimlessly. To an onlooker, it would seem as if she had slipped him a love potion. Aria wasn’t sure how she felt about this.

“Passed everything but Divination.” she said, “A couple of Acceptables but I got Es and Os in the important things.”

“That’s good.” Dean said smiling, “I guess you’ll be pursuing healing then?”

“Yep. I think I have a real knack for it.” Aria said, beginning to feel like she was being investigated, “I like experimenting and making my own remedies too.”

“Looks like N.E.W.T level Potions is perfect for you then.” Dean said and Aria tried to think of a question for Dean to draw the focus from her but Dean was quick, “I don’t think I could handle another year with Snape. You don’t like his class, I take it?”

“Hate it.” 

“Same here.” said Dean. This went on for a while. Dean would ask her numerous questions and compliment her. Eventually, Aria stopped being annoyed and couldn’t help but feel flattered by how sweet he was. It almost slipped her mind that she was only using Dean to get Harry’s attention. After Aria paid for her books, though Dean offered to pay for one, they left the shop. Dean then brushed Aria’s hand when walking and when she didn’t jerk it away, he attempted to hold it and she let him.

“Oh so we’ve escalated to hand holding now?” Aria giggled.

Dean’s face turned pink and he let go of her hand, “Oh sorry, I thought since-”

“It’s fine.” Aria smiled and reached out to hold his hand. Dean smiled and the two of them stopped in the center of the almost barren alley street.

“Is this fine?” he asked and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He had done this so confidently that Aria had almost forgotten he had asked her a question. It was only when she saw the nervous, answer-seeking look on his face that she remembered.

“Yep.” she smiled.

“See, Aria, we’ve been writing a lot to each other lately and we’ve been friends for a while.” Dean started and Aria tensed as she felt where he was going. She knew exactly what Hermione would say if she were here. 

“This is going too far.” Hermione’s voice echoed Aria’s mind, “How cruel can you be?”

But Ginny’s voice retorted saying, “Oh for heaven’s sake Hermione, it’s not like she’s going to marry him. It’s not like she doesn’t have feelings for Dean.”

“I just think it’s a bit manipulative.” Yes, this is what Hermione’s voice would say.

“You’re so uptight, Hermione.” said Ginny’s voice, “Live a little.” Aria quickly realized that Ginny probably wouldn’t say that last part, but she would certainly think it.

 

“I was just wondering...if it’d be okay…” Dean struggled to find his words, “if I could call you my girlfriend? I mean, if you don’t like labels, we don’t have to say that but…”

“Okay.” Aria said, not being able to ignore how cute he was when he stuttered. Needless to say, the voice of Ginny had won this argument.

“Okay?” Dean couldn’t hide a grin.

“Do you want to head over to the Joke Shop?” Aria asked, holding his hand, “Everyone’s there.” Dean nodded and the two made their way to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. It was highly unlikely anyone could miss the tall, flashy building. The shop seemed to be three stories tall with a large figurine of one of the twins heads on the roof. It magically tipped it’s top hat to reveal a large bunny figurine and then did this again to reveal that the bunny figurine had magically vanished. Many large signs graced the windows. One of which read: WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO? YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-KNOW-POO- THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT’S GRIPPING THE NATION!

Aria and Dean, still holding hands had to push past people to get into the store as it was so busy. Children of all ages, mostly accompanied by their parents, occupied the joke shop. Fred and George stood at the top of the landing of the main staircase.

“Step up, step up!” they said and Aria could see that they were dressed in colourful wizard suits that perfectly complemented their fiery ginger hair.

“We got fainting fancies!” said Fred.

“Nosebleed Nougat!” George said and many of the smaller children had turned their gazes to the twins. “And just in for time for school, Puking Pastilles!”

“Aria. Dean.” Fred acknowledged them and the twins made their way down the stairs towards Dean and Aria, “Good to see you.” Fred then playfully winked at Aria.

“I think I better be going.” Dean said, “Mum’s probably worried sick. Supposed to meet her at Madam Malkin’s.”

“Alright.” Aria said and he kissed her on the cheek.

“See you on the train.” said Dean and he made his way through the crowded joke shop and left. Aria looked around, hoping to see one of her friends. She soon found Hermione, along with many other girls including Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, at a vibrant pink set up which showcased many pink flasks. Aria made her way to them.

“Hello, ladies.” Fred and George said, noticing the sudden interest in the product.

“Love potions, eh?” said Fred and Aria examined the vial even closer to reveal that it was indeed a love potion.

“Yeah. They really do work.” said George, “Then again the way we heard you it, you're doing just fine on your own, Aria.”

Aria blushed in the presence of Hermione whom she knew saw Dean kiss her. “Oh shut it.”

“Call me crazy but was that Dean Thomas you just walked in with?” Fred and asked and Aria saw Harry and Ron over Fred’s shoulder listening in, “Are you two dating?”

“It's none of your business.” Aria replied.

“Good for you.” said George, “By the way, we’ve got veritaserum antidote for select clientele in case you confess your attraction again.” Aria’s face turned almost as pink as the love potion and she shot George a look, knowing Harry was nearby. It had been only last year that Umbridge had slipped her Veritaserum, the truth potion, that made Aria accidentally confess her love for Harry in front of the twins. However, Ginny told her that they hadn’t really heard. 

After Aria shot the twins a look, Hermione grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in the back room. Aria wasn’t surprised.

“Okay Hermione, I know what you’re going to say.” Aria said irritably.

“Oh you do, do you?”

“You’re going to tell me to quit this whole business with Dean and just get Harry’s attention on my own.” Aria said, “Well for your information, I happen to like Dean and it never hurts to have a little fling.”

Hermione had her arms crossed, “If you wish to go out with someone whom you aren’t really that interested in, then go ahead. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“How could I possibly say that?” Aria called after Hermione as she followed her out of the back room, “You haven’t dropped it all week.” Hermione didn’t say a word about it for the rest of their shopping spree. As Aria picked out a vial of Pepper Perfume and got in the queue to buy, she noticed Dean outside, through the shop window. However, he was not alone. He was talking to Ginny. 

“Oh there you are.” said Harry, who happened to be getting in line behind her, making her forget what she was thinking about. In his hands, a sparkling black rock.

“What’s that?” Aria asked.

“Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.” Harry said, “Thought it could come in handy.”

“For what? A magical game of Hide and Seek.” Aria joked and was pleased to see that Harry laughed.

“Yeah, sounds fun doesn’t it?” he joked back, “Are you going to get love potion?”

“No.” Aria said, feeling her ears burn slightly, “No way. I was just...it’s interesting magic.”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, “Sounds as if you don’t need it.” Aria found that she was right that Harry and Ron did overhear what Fred and George said about Dean. 

“I think I will get this, however.” she said, holding up the ocean blue vial in her hand.

“Pepper Perfume?”

“It smells good and it doubles as magical pepper spray.” Aria explained, “If I wear it, it smells good and burns the eyes of any attackers without me having to do anything. It smells like vanilla. Want to take a whiff?”

“Sure but how do you know it won’t pepper spray me?”

“You aren’t attacking me, are you?” Aria said, taking the cap off of the vial.

“What? No.”

“Then you should be fine.” said Aria. She then held the vial up to her nose and smiled pleasantly at the vanilla scent before holding to Harry’s nose to which he had the same reaction.

“Like it?”

“Yeah. It smells wonderful.” He said making Aria want to wear the perfume every day from then on.

“Fred and George gave me a discount.” Aria said as the queue moved up a bit.

“I wonder how Ron’ll feel about that.” Harry replied but Aria didn’t ask what he meant by this, assuming it must be an inside joke. After both Harry and Aria had made their purchases, they made their way to the front of the store where Ron and Hermione were looking at boxes marked “Dragon fire”.

“Hi, Ron.” said a voice from behind them. Aria turned to see Lavender Brown waving at Ron.

“Hi.” he said awkwardly and turned back to the Dragon Fireboxes which were on the window display. “Harry... Is it me or does Draco look like one bloke who doesn't want to be followed?” 

Aria looked out the window, following Ron’s gaze, and there was Draco Malfoy. He was farther down the street and looked like he was heading towards Knockturn Alley. He looked over his shoulder a few times as he walked with a fast pace. Before any of them could say anything, Harry was walking out of the joke shop. Ron, Hermione, and Aria followed briskly.

Malfoy indeed turned on to Knockturn Alley and Aria reluctantly followed Harry down the dark, dirty street. They passed the strangest of witches and wizards, some who wore the blackest of black cloaks, and some who were mental enough to talk to a wall. Aria and Hermione exchanged frightened glances but Harry merely brushed right past the figures, determined to catch up to Malfoy. They rounded a corner just in time to see Malfoy enter Borgin and Burkes. There was no way the four of them could spy through the window or go anywhere near it without being seen.

“Boost me up.” Harry whispered.

“What?” asked Hermione but Ron had understood what Harry meant and was now boosting him up to get on a nearby roof which coincidentally enough was right near the highest window of Borgin and Burkes. Aria went to assist Ron in helping Harry up and after she did so, she and Hermione climbed the roof followed by Ron. Through the window, Malfoy seemed to be pointing at an object out of Aria’s view and Borgin, the shop owner, stood near him.

“What’s that he’s looking at?” Aria whispered.

“I can’t tell.” Harry replied.

“No, I can’t take it with me.” said Malfoy, his voice slightly muffled by the glass, “Keep it here.”

“Mr. Malfoy,” said Borgin, “if someone wants to buy it-”

“Save it here for me.” Draco snarled at the man as if he were nothing more than a house-elf, “You know who I’m friends with, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Borgin replied, “I’m sorry Mr. Malfoy.”

“As for the item I’m mending-”

“Will you be bringing it in here?” asked Borgin.

“No, it’s much too large. Don’t ask stupid questions.” said Malfoy just as Hermione’s foot had slid on the bricks, “Did you hear something?”

Aria, Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly ducked from view when Malfoy turned to look through the window. Without waiting to see if he had turned back, they climbed down and made their way from Knockturn Alley.


	5. A Weary Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a certain gloominess as Aria returns to Hogwarts. Harry accuses Draco of being a Death Eater, Tonks looks ill, and Dean, Harry, and Aria have an awkward encounter.

There was a slow pitter-patter of rain as the Hogwarts Express rounded a corner of the green countryside. Aria was outside of Dean’s compartment and the two were snuggling close together. Dean didn’t seem to care that other people were in the corridor of the train for he didn’t stop kissing Aria when people passed. The only one he stopped for was the candy trolley woman. Aria did like spending time with Dean but she felt uncomfortable snogging him in front of Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, and Ginny with her new Pygmy Puff, Arnold.

“I should probably catch up with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.” she said when she had a moment to catch her breath.

“Okay.” Dean said with a kind smile, “See you.” With that Aria hurried briskly off to Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s compartment, touching her chapped lips as she went. She popped another mint in her mouth before she entered the compartment.

“Don't you see?” Harry was saying as Aria entered, closing the door behind her and taking a seat next to Hermione, “It was a ceremony. An initiation.”

“Stop it, Harry.” Hermione said without so much as a hello to Aria, “I know where you're going with this.”

“It happened. He's one of them.” Harry said defensively.

“One of who?” Aria asked, feeling vaguely out of the loop.

Hermione sighed, “Harry's under the impression Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater.”

“You're barking.” said Ron as if Harry were half joking, “What would You-Know-Who want with a sod like Malfoy?”

“Oh, then what's he doing in Borgin and Burkes?” Harry asked, and Aria could see that he felt Ron and Hermione were ganging up on him, “Browsing for furniture?”

“It's a creepy shop. He's a creepy bloke.” Ron said.

“Bloke? His father is a Death Eater. It only makes sense.” said Harry before turning to Aria, “Besides, Aria saw it with her own eyes.”

Aria was surprised at the attention suddenly thrown to her, “I told you, I don't know what I saw.”

“I need some air.” said Harry with a huff, having expected Aria to side with him. 

“Harry-Oh hello Luna.” said Aria. Almost as quickly as Harry had left, Luna had entered. Her wand was tucked behind her ear and buried in the sheet of waist-length blonde hair. She held her signature Quibbler in her hands and had funny looking glasses on that looked as if they were about to slide off the end of her nose.

“Quibbler?” she asked, taking a seat next to Aria.

“Sure.” said Aria, noticing the title of the first article in the magazine, “What’s a Wrackspurt?”

“Invisible creatures, they float in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy.” said Luna and Aria nodded, not quite sure how to answer, “I like your hair. But I liked it better when it was long.”

“Oh.” said Aria, whose hands flew to her red streak, “You think I should let it grow?”

“Who cares what people think.” said Ron, and Aria lowered her hands, “Anyway, about you and Dean-”

“What about me and Dean?” asked Aria, hoping Ron would reveal a hint of Harry’s feelings on the matter.

“How long has that been going on?” Ron asked.

“Just the summer.” she replied, “Why?”

“Just curious.” Ron said, before opening a Licorice Wand Harry had undoubtedly bought him.

Aria shrugged. “Just been a summer fling.” Aria looked directly at Hermione when she said this.

They all then changed into their robes and went back to the compartment, but still no Harry. Luna stayed in their compartment for the fifteen minutes left of the journey and explained to them all about Wrackspurts. When the train finally came to a halt, she said goodbye to them and trotted off towards the platform, much to Hermione, Ron, and Aria’s relief.

“Where’s Harry?” Aria asked as they queued to get off the train.

“He’s probably already on the platform.” said Ron. “Come on.”

“We should loo- Tonks.” said Hermione as they stepped onto the platform. It was still raining but someone had cast a large umbrella over the platform.

“Tonks?” asked Aria but she soon saw what Hermione had meant, for Tonks was approaching them from the right of the platform.

“Ron, Aria, Hermione.” Tonks said, with a notable forced smile. She had cast her own Umbrella Charm with her wand and held it above her head.

“What are you doing here?” asked Aria, not unkindly.

“I’m stationed in Hogsmeade. Supposed to be searching everyone.” Tonks said, and Aria felt that she had her own agenda, “Extra security. Where’s Harry? Didn’t see him come off.”

“We don’t know where he is.” said Hermione giving Ron a look.

“I best go check the train.” said Tonks, making her way past them.

“Tonks, what about-” started Aria, hoping Tonks had finally researched Venunus.

“We’ll chat another time.” Tonks called over her shoulder and Aria let out a sigh.

“Well she seemed pleasant.” said Ron as they waited for a carriage.

“Something’s bothering her. Can’t you tell?” Hermione said is though it were obvious, “She looked almost ill. I wonder if she’s taking Sirius’s death harder than the others.”

“Poor Tonks.” said Aria, now feeling bad that she had bothered Tonks at all, “But she doesn’t think it’s her fault does she?”

“It wouldn’t be hard to come to that conclusion would it?” Hermione continued, “You said she was dueling Bellatrix? She probably thinks that if she had won that duel, Bellatrix wouldn’t have been able to kill Sirius.”

“That’s rubbish.” said Aria, “Voldemort is to blame. Bellatrix is to blame. Tonks is the last person to take fault for Sirius’s death.”

“Hopefully she’ll come to that conclusion.” Hermione sighed before casting an Umbrella Charm as the carriage approached.

“Hopefully she finds Harry.” said Ron and he and Aria cast Umbrella Charms as well. 

Then, the carriage approached and for the first time, Aria could see what was pulling it. Eerie skeletal-looking horses snorted at the front of the carriage as Aria, Ron, and Hermione climbed into it. The horses, called thestrals, could only be seen by those who had seen death.

“What’s the matter?” asked Hermione, as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil took the seats across from them.

“I can see them.” said Aria, who was frustrated that Lavender's big head was blocking the thestrals.

“What? The thestrals?” asked Ron, “But when have you seen death?”

“I saw Sirius get killed, remember?” Aria whispered, remembering Sirius fall into the empty archway, never to be seen again.

“Hi, Ron.” said Lavender Brown, who had not taken her eyes off of Ron since he got into the carriage. Ron waved, uncomfortably

When they arrived at the school, Ron, Hermione, and Aria followed the rest of the students into the Great Hall. Aria looked back over her shoulder hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry but instead saw Hagrid, leading the first years across the lake in boats. Aria sighed and went to sit at the long Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The front of the table was empty, seemingly being for first years who would be sorted shortly.

Dumbledore resided in his tall chair in the center of the teachers' table. He wore sparkling, deep green robes with silver stars. As he reached for a goblet of pumpkin juice, Aria could see that one of his hands was unmistakably black and ugly. To his right, sat a man with a long nose and greasy black hair, known as Severus Snape. Snape’s scowl looked slightly less depressing than normal, Aria thought. To the right of Snape sat a chubby, bald man whom Aria did not recognize. Hagrid soon entered the hall and sat down to Dumbledore's left, skipping a seat which was undoubtedly for Professor McGonagall.

Once everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Hall in a great procession. As Aria clapped for them, along with the others, she searched for Harry, who had still not walked through the doors.

“Abberworth, Charles.” McGonagall called and a short but burly 11-year old went and sat on the stool in front of the teacher’s table. McGonagall then put an old, manky hat on his head which had a wrinkle in the center for a mouth.

“Slytherin!” it said and the Slytherins roared with applause.

Around the time McGonagall had called “Labelle, Kathryn”, Aria decided to sneak out of the hall and go find Harry herself. As everyone’s attention was on the hat, which seemed to be taking a long amount of time to decide where Kathryn belonged, Aria made her way out of the hall. 

When Filch asked her where she was going she simply replied, “The loo, if you don’t mind.” and he didn’t ask any further questions, surprisingly.

Aria then rounded the torch-lit entrance hall, looking for Harry. As she turned the corner she suddenly felt arms grab her around the waist and she jumped, her back against something warm, that laughed.

“Dean!” she cried when she saw his face. As she sighed in relief, he smiled and kissed her.

“So I trust you saw me step out?” he asked sweetly. 

“Erm…” Aria trailed off, not having seen him step out at all, “yeah”

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to follow me.” he laughed, taking both her hands in his and kissing her passionately again.

“That’s because..” she said, between kisses,”Flich stopped me.”

“Ah-” said Dean, “Harry.”

“Huh?” Aria turned around and there was Harry, although it wasn’t quite bright enough in the hall to make out all of his features.

“Oh…” said Harry awkwardly, “I'll just erm…”

“Where have you been?” Aria spit out, quite flustered, “What have you been up to?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Harry said, not unkindly, and gesturing to Dean.

Aria turned a bright shade of pink, “Erm...we..”

“I’ll meet you in the Great Hall.” said Dean before turning and leaving, obviously having been uncomfortable.

“So...Dean?” asked Harry, trying to make polite conversation.

“Yeah…” said Aria and they began to walk back towards the Great Hall.

“You two are dating.” Harry said as they walked through the large doors of the Great Hall, the Sorting Ceremony having commended. “That’s good.”

“Dating?” Aria said a bit embarrassed, “Well....yeah.”

“He’s a good guy,” said Harry as they approached the long Gryffindor House table. Aria could not see, in the better lighting, that Harry had dry blood running from his nose to upper lip. 

“What happened to-” Aria had started before realizing that Harry had tried to say something at the same time as her. They both chuckled, awkwardly.

“You first.” said Harry, taking a seat next to Ron.

“No, it’s okay. You first.” Aria said, taking a seat opposite him, next to Ginny.

“I’ll go first.” said Ginny, irritably, “What’s the matter with your nose?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Harry said, and Aria noticed that Dumbledore was making his way up to the podium, “What’d I miss?”

“The sorting hat sorted and then said we ought to be brave and strong in these troubled times.” Ron said, “Easy for it to say, though. It’s a hat isn’t it?”

Before Aria could comment, Dumbledore had called the students to attention, “Very best of evenings to you all.” he said, “First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff. Horace Slughorn.”

The pudgy, bald man next to Snape rose and Aria realized that he was the man Harry had spoken about. The one that Dumbledore and Harry had convinced to come and teach. Slughorn sat down with a jolly smile on his lips.

The crowd clapped for him as Dumbledore continued, “Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape.”

There was a great deal of chatter after this was said. It sounded almost like three dozen bees were buzzing. Now, Snape’s less frightening scowl made sense. The Slytherin were the only ones who applauded.

“As you know, each and every one of you were searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why.” said Dumbledore and the room grew silent, eager to hear what he had to say, “Once, there was a young man. And like you, sat in this very hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept under its roof. You see, to all the world, he seemed a student like any other. His name: Tom Riddle. Today, of course, is known all over the world by another name. Which is why as I stand, looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps… dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon is you. Just something to think about.” After Dumbledore had spoken this last word, mountains of food appeared on the table but no one, except for Ron, seemed all that hungry as the impact of Dumbledore’s speech hit them.

“That was cheerful.” Ron said sarcastically as he sank his teeth into a turkey leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now posting the Aria Ashborn series under the pen name "Alli Ollivander" on Harry Potter amino which is an app available for free on android and apple! What's unique about this is that every chapter is accompanied with images, you can take polls to decide where the story goes, and I post regular updates there! If you have the app, please jump over there and show the story some love! I'll still be posting here but the amino will be way more interactive.


	6. The Half-Blood Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria has a strange dream, Dean and Aria's relationship is straining, and Harry finds himself with a little extra help in potions.

The first night back was always the best. Aria, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender spent most of the night chatting about their summer. It seemed that for just that night, Lavender was a smidge less annoying than usual. These “girls nights” in the dormitories were the closest thing Aria ever had to a slumber party. Eventually, however, Aria’s head found the nice, warm, pillow on her comfy bed and her mind started to drift off.

She began to think about the awkward encounter she had with Harry and Dean and then proceeded to scold herself for giving herself anxiety. Instead, Aria tried to focus on Harry and what it would be like if they actually got together…

She would’ve said yes to Harry when he asked her to the Yule Ball...when Cedric died, Harry would hold her in his arms during the funeral...It would be her kissing Harry under the mistletoe at Christmas...they would’ve gone to Madam Pootifoots together instead of Harry and Cho...when Harry held her that night when Aria found out her father was in a coma, she would know he loved her, and everything would be alright…

It was unclear to Aria whether or not her fantasies were just that or dreams as they melted together. Eventually, she was at the Yule Ball again. Only, her dress was on fire. She didn’t seem to mind, however; it was a new fashion trend.

“I love your dress!” said Cho Chang, the centaur, before neighing and galloping off into St. Mungo’s, which was located just outside the Great Hall.

Aria rejoined the party and everyone oohed and awed her dress. Harry was there, standing with a tall, red-headed woman, who smiled at Aria. Out of the corner of her eye, Aria saw Hermione rush up to her, carrying a pile of books.

“I’ve just discovered why Tonk’s hair is brown!” she cried, “It’s right here in ‘The Book of Everything’. Apparently, she ate bad cheese!”

“That makes complete sense!” said Aria before dancing to ‘Dance Like A Hippogriff’ by the Weird Sisters with Seamus and Ron. Suddenly, the mood of the room changed. The room which had previously been the icy blue of the Yule Ball was now a dark blue surrounded by black and Aria realized that she was back in the Department of Mysteries. The only light came from the blue glow of the prophecies and Aria’s dress which was still on fire. Aria felt goosebumps appear on her arm as she struggled to see what was coming at her in the shadows.

Then, she heard the figure snap its fingers, and the snap echoed through the hall. Then, by magic, Aria’s dress was no longer on fire. Instead, it was long, ashy black, and ugly. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to weep. She looked up at the sound of the footsteps drawing closer. The figure stepped forward to reveal himself as Venunus Black. Before Aria had time to react, he leaped forward and clasped his hands around her throat and she gasped.

 

“Hello, Sister.” Venunus snarled right before Aria woke up with a start. She was relieved to find that she was in her bed in the dormitory, covered in sweat.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
“Have you dreamt of him before?” asked Hermione as they walked the corridor towards Potions. Aria had just finished telling Hermione about the dream/nightmare she had the previous night.

“No.” said Aria, “This would be the first time.”

“Then there should be nothing to worry about, right?” replied Hermione, although Aria had expected her to be much more concerned.

“I guess not.” Aria shrugged, “There’s no way he could be my brother.”

“Are you sure about that?” Hermione asked as they rounded the corner.

“I asked Tonks to look into it.” said Aria.

“And?”

“And she hasn’t.” Aria sighed.

“Then maybe we should.” Hermione said with excitement, “A quick trip to the library and we can get to the bottom of this once and for all-honestly!”

Hermione said this as Aria had quickly ducked and hidden her face as Dean walked by, obviously avoiding him. Dean walked by with Seamus and turned away towards the courtyard.

“I’m sorry we just had a bit of an awkward encounter last night.” Aria said, her voice lowered even though Dean was out of earshot, “Dean, Harry, and I.”

“Is your plan working? Is Harry jealous?” Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised.

“I think that’s why it was so awkward.” Aria said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“Well what did you expect?”

“I don’t know.” Aria sighed, “Ginny said-”

“Ginny didn’t know what she was talking about.” Hermione scolded, “Of course, Ginny probably wishes she hadn’t given you this advice now.”

“What do you mean?” asked Aria, stopping.

Hermione half-chuckled, “Isn’t it obvious? Ginny has a bit of a crush on Dean.” 

“You’re barking.” said Aria as they began to walk again.

“Haven’t you seen her with him lately?” Hermione asked and Aria thought back to Dean and Ginny chatting outside Weasley Wizard Wheezes, “She’s itching for you to end it with him already.”

“Why did she bloody set me up with him then?” Aria said rather loudly and quickly withdrawing her volume.

“I think her feelings are pretty new.” said Hermione. Aria and Hermione didn’t say a word on the subject for the rest of their walk towards the dungeons and into the Potions classroom. When they arrived, they were surprised to see how little sixth years were taking the class. Besides Hermione and Aria, there was Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin called Blaise Zabini, Michael Corner, Ernie Macmillan, and only a handful of others. In total, there were only four Ravenclaws, four Slytherins, one Hufflepuff, and Aria and Hermione were the only Gryffindors.

“This is it?” Hermione whispered to Aria as they took their seats and got out their copies of Advanced Potion-Making. Slughorn, wearing brown and green plaid robes, greeted them warmly as they entered and proceeded to take roll which didn’t last long at all. Upon his desk, were three medium cauldrons and a small vial. The tops of the cauldrons were on so no one could tell what was inside of them.

“Good morning, students!” Slughorn beamed, “Before we begin, let me commend you on your efforts to make it into this class. Hard work, very hard work indeed! This year we will be exploring various, hard to concoct, potions that are sure to be on your N.E.W.T.s next year. Attention to detail in the preparation is the prerequisite of all-ah Harry, m’boy, I've been beginning to worry. You brought someone with us, I see.”

Aria spun around in her chair to see Harry and Ron, both with their bookbags, standing in the doorway. Harry looked almost as awkward as he did the previous night.

“Ron Weasley, sir.” said Ron, “But I'm dead awful at Potions. A menace, actually so- I'm probably just gonna--”

“Nonsense, we'll sort you out.” Slughorn smiled, “Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out.”

“I'm sorry, sir, I haven't actually got my book yet and nor is Ron.” Harry said and Aria could see that both of them would rather be enjoying the free period they had planned on. However, Aria also knew that this meant Harry could still pursue his dreams of becoming an Auror.

“Not to worry. Get what you want from the cupboard.” Slughorn said, pointing to a large oak cupboard that Ron and Harry filed over to, “Now as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what this might be? Yes, Miss...?”

“Ashborn.” said Aria. She had raised her hand when Slughorn had lifted the top off the first cauldron. She instantly recognized the smell.

“Not any relation to Panthera Ashborn, the famed Magizoologist?” asked Slughorn, lighting up.

“I’m afraid not, sir.” Aria shook her head.

“Oh well, carry on.” said Slughorn, deflating.

“That one there is Veritaserum.” Aria said, stepping closer to the cauldron, “It's a truth-telling serum.”

“Very good Miss Ashborn.” beamed Slughorn, taking the top off the next two cauldrons., “And would anyone like to tell me what’s in these? Yes-”

“Granger, sir.” said Hermione and Ron and Harry joined the group with their books. Suddenly, Harry was filled with a happy sensation. It took him a moment to put his finger on it but then he realized that whatever was in the third cauldron, had an alluring smell. He smiled at the scent of treacle tart, the handle of a broomstick, and vanilla.

“That one is Polyjuice Potion. It's terribly tricky to make.” said Hermione, standing near the second cauldron before moving to the third, “This is Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell… Freshly mown grass and new parchment and…”

As Hermione trailed off, every student in the room had drawn closer to the Amortentia cauldron. Some had their eyes closed as they enjoyed the various scents they were smelling.

“Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love.” Slughorn chuckled, “That would be impossible, but it does cause powerful infatuation or obsession. And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room.”

He then put the top on both the Polyjuice Potion and Amortentia causing the daze of the students to be broken and they stepped back from the table of cauldrons. 

“Sir,” said Aria, pointing at the tiny vial filled with a thick golden potion, “you haven't told us what's in that one.”

“Oh yes.” said Slughorn, picking up the vial and holding it up, “What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion, known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly known referred to as--”

“Liquid luck.” said Hermione quickly.

“Yes, Miss Granger. Liquid Luck.” Slughorn said, “Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you'll find that all of your endeavors succeed. At least until the effects wear off. So this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of Liquid Luck to the student who in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death. Recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books. I should point out, however. Only once did a student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence.” 

When Slughorn said this, many students rushed back to their seats and opened their books. Aria followed Hermione who was already heading to the shelves to fetch her ingredients. Hermione already had an armful of wormwood, sloth brain, and root of asphodel before Aria even had time to find one ingredient. Instead of looking back and forth at her book, she decided to just copy Hermione and get the same ingredients she was getting to save time. 

As Aria began to brew her potion she imagined what the Liquid Luck would do for her. Perhaps she would make the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which Harry was now captain of. Or maybe she would finally get the nerve to tell Harry how she really felt instead of playing a silly game with Dean to hope he notices. Maybe she could use this all on one day and everything could work in her favor. She excitedly began to chop her Valerian roots as she daydreamed. Potions seemed to be much more exciting already. Snape was not one to ever offer a reward for good work unless it was house points to a Slytherin.

It was always clear to Aria and the rest of the Gryffindors that Snape favored the Slytherin. Aria wondered how Malfoy was doing now that he didn’t have Snape looking after him. She looked over to Draco. He seemed to be determined to win the Liquid Luck. Aria noticed that he was glancing over at Blaise’s work ever so often to get an idea of what he was supposed to be doing. Draco Malfoy’s face seemed paler than normal and he had droopy bags under his eyes. He looked ill, similar to Tonks. He was now attempting to cut a Sopophorous bean with a silver knife to no avail. The bean kept shooting up when the knife came down and slid off of it. 

Looking around, Aria could see that many people were having this problem, even Hermione, who hardly ever had challenges in Potions. Aria, who had been so confident before in her potion, since she had practically been training all summer, frowned knowing that she was approaching the Sopophorous bean step. Aria took one of the twelve beans out of the jar she had collected them in and placed it on the table and just like everyone else when she tried to cut it, the knife slid and the bean shot upwards.

“How did you do that?” Hermione asked, sounding frustrated. Aria almost answered her with “What do you mean? You want to know how I managed to shoot my bean across the classroom?” but before she did, she realized that Hermione was talking to Harry, who was successfully squeezing the juice of one of his beans into his cauldron.

“You crush it, don't cut it.” said Harry as he crushed his next bean.

“No, the instructions specifically say to cut.” said Hermione, in a know-it-all tone.

“No, really.” said Harry and Aria watched as he squeezed in the juice from his second bean. Harry handed Aria his book to show her. Harry’s textbook was filled with scribbles and notes from its previous owner that was giving Harry tips on his potion brewing. Aria handed him his book back. She decided to take his advice and found that squeezing the bean was indeed much easier than cutting and it produced the same result. Aria then carried onto the next step and the potion seemed to be getting more and more difficult to produce. 

Aria was quicker than Hermione at getting to the stirring portion of the potion. They did, however, finish roughly at the same time. Hermione seemed quite frustrated with how her potion turned out as it was not her best work by any means but Aria thought it was still quite good considering the level of difficulty. In fact, Aria was proud of her work as well and she wondered if maybe she had a chance at the Liquid Luck or perhaps it would go to Hermione, whose hair seemed as frizzy and bushy as when she was eleven.

When the loud clang of the bell rang, signifying the end of class, Slughorn made his rounds and checked each of the cauldrons. When he got to Aria’s, he dropped a leaf into the white liquid. The leaf took about thirty seconds before disintegrating in the potion.

“Miss Ashborn, I must say, you do have a talent for potions.” said Slughorn, “You...you remind me of someone...I can’t put my finger on it. Have I taught a parent of yours? A sibling perhaps?”

“I don’t know of any family member who has specifically taken your class, no.” Aria shook her head, hoping Slughorn would get to the point and hand her the Liquid Luck. He was not done, looking over potions, however.

“Well yours and Granger’s Draught may be as close to- Merlin's beard!” Slughorn’s eyes had just landed on Harry’s potion which was the proper shade of pale pink. He dropped a leaf into it and the leaf disintegrated almost instantly, “Tis perfect! So perfect I'd dare say one drop would put us all to sleep!”

“This is what we get for following the rules.” Hermione said under her breath. Aria crossed her arms with a huff as Slughorn smiled at an elated Harry.

“Do you reckon there’s any more of those books lying around?” Ron joked but Hermione and Aria both gave him a stern, unhappy look.

“Here we are then, as promised.” said Slughorn, taking the gold vial from his pocket and handing it to Harry, “One vial of Felix Felicis. Congratulations. Use it well.” Harry smiled at it as Slughorn led the reluctant class in applause.


	7. Secrets and Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Hermione spend time in the library looking for information on Venunus

At the beginning of the week, Aria had thought it a waste of time to have so many free periods on her schedule but she soon figured out why. N.E.W.T. level classes were very in-depth and tedious and she and the other sixth years ended up using their free periods to study and do homework. Already, her, Harry, and Ron had to read three chapters of Advanced Potion-Making (which Harry did gladly), practice and write a theory essay on non-verbal spells for both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, they had to successfully change the color of their hair by October in Transfiguration, and they were dealing with more dangerous plants than ever in Herbology. 

It was a huge relief when their first week came to an end and they could rest by the Common Room fire on Saturday evening. Harry had just finished telling them that Dumbledore had requested he take private lessons with him, the first being later that evening in Dumbledore’s office.

“So these lessons…” said Aria, speaking softly as the Common Room was occupied by many other Gryffindors, “did Dumbledore say what they’re about?”

“No, but I reckon I’ll find out tonight.” said Harry, folding up his letter from Dumbledore.

“When do you have to leave?” asked Hermione who sat on the couch and stroked her ginger cat, Crookshanks.

“I’m probably gonna go now.” Harry said, as he stood up, “I don’t want to risk being late. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you.” said Aria and watched as Harry climbed out of the portrait hole just as Dean Thomas climbed in. It was too late, there was nowhere to hide. Dean had already seen her.

“There you are. Been looking for you since dinner.” he said, sitting next to her on the floor by the fire, “What’ve you been up to?”

“Potions homework.” Aria lied. “Just...erm...working on an essay.”

“Need any help?” asked Dean, scooting closer to her, “I know I’m not in N.E.W.T. level but I could still be of service, don’t you think?”

“That’s okay, I’m finished now.” said Aria quickly. Dean was so sweet but she couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes knowing she would have to break up with him soon, “I was just about to go to the library to check out a book on-”

“Okay.” said Dean, standing up, “I’ll get my cloak.”

“No!” Aria said quickly, standing up, “Actually, I was going with Hermione. She...she needs help with...erm…”

“Charms.” interjected Hermione, much to Aria’s surprise.

“You need help with Charms?” Dean asked skeptically.

“Yes.” said Hermione, who was a much better liar than Aria had just been, as she rose from the couch, “Aria’s quite good. Got an O on her O.W.L. Did you see?”

“Yes, well, I’ll see you when I get back.” Aria said, dragging Hermione off towards the portrait hole and Crookshanks ran upstairs to Hermione’s bed, “Hopefully we won’t be too late.”

“You’re lucky we already needed to go to the library.” said Hermione as they made their way through the corridor and they heard the portrait hold close behind them.

“We did?”

“To research Venunus Black, remember?” Hermione said, irritably.

“Right. I knew that.” said Aria, whose mind was still on Dean. She hadn’t even given him time to protest before she had scurried away for the fifth time that week.

“Honestly. I don’t even know why I cover for you.” said Hermione as they entered the library, “You can’t avoid him forever.”

“I’m not avoiding him I just-”

“Can’t lie straight to his face?” Hermione asked, with a bit of a grin.

“I was going to say I don’t have time to hang out.” Aria said with her hands on her hips. Her and Hermione had begun to look through old Daily Prophets, “Now it’s even more uncomfortable knowing Ginny likes him.”

“If you’d just taken my advice-”

“Harry’s noticing more isn’t he?” Aria said.

“For the record, he’s always noticed you.” said Hermione.

“Romilda!” said a high pitched, female voice from the other side of the bookshelf, “How’d you smuggle it in?”

“Filch almost caught me.” said another female voice, though a tad lower, “I told him it was perfume.” The two girls giggled. Aria recognized the second voice, as Romilda Vane. A fourth year in Gryffindor.

“You’re terrible.” giggled Romilda’s friend. Both Hermione and Aria had stopped to listen, “Are you just going to slip it in his pumpkin juice?”

“Don’t be stupid.” said Romilda, “How am I supposed to slip a love potion into Harry Potter’s morning pumpkin juice and not get caught by the whole Gryffindor table? I have to be slick about it.”

Hermione gasped audibly but Aria put her finger to her mouth to tell Hermione to be quiet.

“Can you imagine?” said Romilda’s friend, “You and the ‘Chosen One’? You’d be the talk of the school.”

“We would be wouldn’t we?” giggled Romilda and Aria and Hermione watched as the two girls made their way over to check their books out with Madam Pince.

“That’s a rotten thing to do isn’t it?” Aria said when she was sure the girls couldn’t hear her. When Aria looked back to Hermione, she was certain Hermione was about to make another comment on how what she was doing to Dean was rotten. “Hermione-”

“I didn’t say anything.” said Hermione and she went back to looking through Daily Prophets. They sifted through books and clippings for another half an hour and when Madam Pince announced the library was closing, they started to put their materials back.

“Well, we haven’t found anything.” sighed Aria, “Harry’s probably gonna be back soon.”

“Right. But we’ll have to come back.” said Hermione, diligently, “I don’t give up-” She stopped when she caught sight of a tall, handsome, blonde boy who seemed to be checking both Aria and Hermione out. He smiled at them before winking and biting his lip.

“Who is that?” asked Aria with a scoff.

“I believe his name is Cormac McLaggen.” Hermione said, disgusted, “Come on.” The two then made their way back to the Common Room where they found Harry, who had just gotten back and waiting for them by the fire with Ron. It seemed like everyone else, including Dean, had gone to bed. Once Hermione and Aria sat down on the couch Harry explained that Dumbledore had shown him memories that contained the past of Voldemort and who is parents were.

“What I don’t get is why Dumbledore is showing you all this.” Aria said once Harry had finished, “Why do you need to know of Voldemort’s parents?”

“Dunno either.” Harry shrugged, “But he wouldn’t be showing me for no reason.”

“I think it’s good to know about Voldemort’s past.” said Hermione, “It’ll be easier to defeat him if you can understand him.”

“Understand him?” gawked Ron, “Hermione, he’s not going to talk You-Know-Who out of killing thousands of people and then later have a sleepover and they’ll braid each other's hair.”

“Well, You-Know-Who doesn’t have hair, does he?” said Aria and the others laughed, including Harry.

“I don’t mean sympathize with him, Ronald.” said Hermione, with one last giggle, “What I mean is, understand his reasons, his past, so you can find his weaknesses.”

“Right. “ Ron nodded.

“Well, I’m off to bed.” said Hermione, and she scooped Crookshanks up in her arms and walked towards the stairs.

“Guess I’ll be going too.” Ron said, and he made his way to the boy’s dormitory.

“Aria, are you coming?” asked Hermione, stopping on the stairs.

“In a bit.” she replied and Hermione shrugged and continued up the stairs. Truthfully, Aria had been itching for some time alone with Harry, “Feels good to have Dumbledore talking to you again, doesn’t it?” she asked.

“It’s like this huge weight off my shoulders.” Harry said comfortably, “He’s letting me know things. He’s not treating me like a child anymore. It’s good.”

“I’m glad.” Aria smiled. Harry had begun talking to her freely almost instantly and she loved it.

“So, you promised Ron you’d try out for Quidditch this year.” Harry said, “Did you forget about that?”

“As a matter of fact, I didn’t.” Aria smiled, “I’ll be trying out. But just for fun.”

“What do you mean?” asked Harry, rising from the floor and taking a seat next to Aria.

“I’ve done my calculations.” Aria said, as if it were a joke, even though it was true “I can’t Keep to save my life, I’m not strong enough to Beat, and you are obviously Seeker. So that leaves only Chaser which I think I’m fair at, but-”

“-More than fair from what I’ve seen.” said Harry, nudging her.

“Yes but you have to put Katie and Ginny on the team.” Aria said, nudging him back, “So I have the slimmest chance of becoming a Chaser.”

“There’s still a spot open.” Harry said.

“And if you put me and Ron on, then you will have put three friends on a team of seven.” Aria said, “You’re better off choosing someone with better skill.”

“If you play as good as I’ve seen you play, it’s only fair to Gryffindor house to put you on the team.” Harry said, “I don’t care what people say.”

“You say that now.” said Aria, not looking at Harry.

“I’m serious.” and Aria looked up at him. He was close now. She looked at his eyes and saw, for a brief moment, that they were not meeting hers but were rather focused on her lips.

“Okay. We’ll see.” Aria said, clearing her throat, “I think I’ll go to bed now.” She smiled and rose from the couch. As soon as she had her back turned to Harry she bit her lip, knowing they had just had a moment.

“Alright.” said Harry as Aria made her way up the stairs, “Aria?”

“Yes?” Aria replied spinning around so quickly she thought for a moment that she’d fall down the stairs.

“Goodnight.” said Harry.

“G’night, Harry.”


	8. Hermione's Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria try out for Quidditch, Ginny and Aria are at odds, and Hermione uncovers a secret about Venunus.

The following week, Aria and Ron unwisely went out to the Quidditch Pitch during their free periods to practice for the upcoming Quidditch trials. By doing this, they were putting off doing their homework which Hermione made sure to scold them about. Aria, however, knew that she would be able to get her homework for most of her classes during History of Magic since she never really paid attention to Professor Binns’s lectures anyhow. Ron, on the other hand, would probably end up asking Hermione for help.

Harry joined them in their practice as well since he never had to do as much studying for Potions as the others did. He always seemed to know exactly what to do in the class and the quick hacks to make his potions perfect. He had claimed this all do to with the scribblings in his Potion’s book which Hermione had strongly suggested he turn in. Harry didn’t listen to her, of course, and proceeded to become Slughorn’s favorite student.

After a long week of trying to score on Ron at the pitch, Saturday finally arrived and tryouts commenced. Harry was running them, as he was captain, and Aria wasn’t sure whether this would help or hurt her. It certainly made her more nervous, she decided. Many giggling girls showed up, including Romilda Vane and her friend from the library. Most people trying out were girls and some were not even from Gryffindor and Harry had to send them away with great annoyance. Aria and Ron stood near each other in the damp grass and muggy air.

“Ron.” said Aria as he was standing on the pitch very silent while the rest of the competitors chatted loudly, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Ron said though it had taken him a moment to hear her. “Nervous, are you?”

“Well, yes.” said Aria, unsurprised that Ron had thrown the attention off himself, “Are you? I mean, you’ve made the team before-”

“I think Harry’s trying to say something.” Ron said quickly and indeed Harry was attempting to be heard over the chatter of the people trying out.

“Okay, so this morning, I'm gonna be putting you all through a few drills just to assess your strengths. Quiet, please!” He looked very agitated as Ron, Aria, and Ginny were the only ones listening to him.

“Shut it!” Ginny shouted and immediately everyone ceased their chatter and began to pay attention to Harry, who was holding his Firebolt off the ground so that it didn’t drag in the mud.

“Thanks.” Harry said before momentarily becoming a deer in headlights and then regaining himself, “Alright, um, now then, remember, just because you made the team last year does not guarantee you a spot this year. Is that clear? Good.”

As Harry gave instructions to those trying out for Beaters and Seeker, Aria made her way to Ginny. “What are all these girls doing here?”

“Don’t you know? They’re here for the ‘Chosen One’.” Ginny joked before dawning an overly casual tone, “So, how’s it going with Dean?” Aria knew this would be coming sooner or later and she desperately wished to put off the conversation. She held her loner, school broom in her clammy hands, thinking of an excuse before Harry unknowingly saved her.

“Alright, so could I have those trying out for Chasers step up?” said Harry. This was about six girls, two of which were Romilda and her friend, “We’ve got Ron trying out for Keeper at this goal post and McLaggen at the other end.” Aria looked up to see that Ron was on the left side of the pitch, stationed on his broom in front of the three hoops and McLaggen was on the other, “We’re gonna split up into teams of three and have a bit of a trial scrimmage. Let’s have Ginny, Aria, and Katie against Demelza, Romilda, and, I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

“Julianna.” said Romilda’s friend.

“Alright, let’s do that then.” said Harry and she made sure not to look Harry in the eye. She was nervous enough without him watching her. The scrimmage was set up so Ginny, Aria, and Katie were attempting to score on McLaggen and the others were attempting to score on Ron. Aria wished it had been the opposite. She had practiced so much with Ron. McLaggen almost seemed to be better than Ron and saved every goal Aria tried to make, that is, when she had the Quaffle.

Katie and Ginny passed it around so much with each other, that if Ginny hadn’t let her have it every once in a while, Aria would have been uselessly riding on her broom. That would’ve been better, though, than what Romilda and Julianna were doing. Before Demelza learned not to, she’d pass one of them the Quaffle and they’d zoom past Harry to get his attention before making a terrible shot at one of the goal posts. The toss would inevitably come up short and land in either Ginny or Katie’s hands. Once Demelza learned she couldn’t trust her teammates, she was almost unstoppable. She scored on Ron 3/3 times she had gotten the quaffle. Ginny scored on McLaggen 3/4 times and Katie had scored 4/4 times. Aria had scored 2/4 times she had gotten the chance. Once the scrimmage score was 3-9, Harry called the six of them down to the pitch. Aria already knew she hadn’t done that well. The only reason they had won was because Ginny and Katie were good and Romilda and Julianna were not. If Demelza and Aria had been switched, Aria would not have won.

 

The expression on Harry’s face told Aria that she had read the situation correctly. Harry looked like he could barely get out what he wanted to say, let alone, look at Aria while saying it. 

“Okay,” he said, uncomfortably, “so the Chasers I’ll be going with then are Ginny, Katie, and Demelza. I’m sorry to the rest of you. It was a really tough decision. I’m sorry.” Then, he looked Aria straight in the eyes as he finished his sentence. She didn’t want to see the pity etched on it so she quickly looked away, towards Ron, who was waiting up by his goal hoop for Keeper tryouts. Aria felt her face become hot with embarrassment. 

Before Ginny or Harry could say anything, Aria went off to stuff her broom in the training shed and went up to the stands to sit by Hermione. Aria had to squeeze past Lavender Brown as she did so and found it curious that Lavender was not with Parvati Patil.

“Aria,” Hermione began as Aria sat down, “are you-”

“It’s alright.” said Aria quickly, though she did not know what compelled her to say this, “I had low expectations. Let’s just hope Ron can beat Cormac.”

Hermione, who seemed to know it was the wrong time to poke at Aria, turned back towards the pitch without saying another word on the subject. Ginny, Katie, and Demelza had now been instructed to try and score 5 Quaffles on Ron and Cormac. Whoever saved the most, would become the Gryffindor Keeper.

“Come on, come on.” said Lavender, whose curly blonde hair was accented with a purple bow. She looked very anxiously at Ron, who looked very anxious in general. Ron had always had a lack-of-confidence problem when it came to Quidditch, and it showed during his tryout. Ron had saved nearly everything Aria had thrown at him when they had been practicing, but now that they weren’t, he was stumbling a bit on his broom and was not as smooth as he had once been.

McLaggen, on the other hand, seemed to have overdosed on confidence. Ginny aimed the Quaffle at him, and he saved it. Katie aimed a Quaffle at Ron and he barely saved it. This went on for a while with Cormac saving everything almost flawlessly and Ron getting off on what seemed like luck rather than skill. Finally, it was down to the last Quaffle. If Cormac saved it, he would be Keeper, if he didn’t, Ron would be Keeper. Cormac had not missed one yet and it was highly unlikely he’d miss the one Demelza was about to launch at him.

Then, right as Demelza threw the Quaffle at Cormac, Aria thought she heard Hermione whisper something that sounded like “Confundus.” and Cormac flew to the incorrect goal post and missed the Quaffle completely. The Gryffindors cheered for Ron as Cormac hovered on his broom, dazed. Aria, puzzled, looked to Hermione, who was putting away her wand. Suddenly, Aria was not puzzled any longer.

“Hey I saw that.” she snapped at Hermione in a low voice. Hermione had obviously not caught the tone in Aria’s voice.

“I just wanted to give him an extra boost.” she whispered with a smirk, “Besides Ron beats out Cormac sportsmanship wise anyway.”

“So you can cheat for Ron but not for me?” said Aria and Hermione’s smirk disappeared as the realization hit her.

“Aria.” Hermione said, remorsefully, “I thought you said-”

“Nevermind.” Aria said, beginning to feel less and less bad for herself and more frustrated, “I’ve got studying to do.” As she stood, she heard Hermione trying to come up with something to say to make her feel better but she could not.

“He's brilliant.” Lavender said to herself, looking at Ron, as Aria made her way to the steps of the stands. Aria would not reappear until dinner that evening. She spent the rest of the day in the library finishing up the homework for History of Magic which had taken her a great deal more time than it would’ve had she been paying attention to Professor Binns during the week. 

She had gone down to eat lunch after her friends had already left and when she sat down at dinner, she was happy to see that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not there just yet. Dean was too busy talking to Seamus to notice her much to her relief and she looked up and down the table but could not find Ginny. So, she sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table next to no one. Normally she would hate to be lonely like she was in her first three years at the school, but after tryouts, she rather enjoyed the absence of friends.

“We never finished our conversation from earlier.” Ginny said, taking a seat next to Aria and taking her so off guard that she plopped sour cream into her pumpkin juice instead of on her potato.

“Conversation?” Aria asked, attempting to use the unsuccessful method of dealing with problems known as ‘If-I-ignore-it-it’ll-go-away’.

“About Dean?” Ginny said, growing irritated, “How soon are you planning to break up with him? I thought you would’ve done it already.” Aria knew Ginny probably wanted her to break up with Dean so that she could go out with him. That was Aria’s pan, however, she had been procrastinating on doing so since she wasn’t quite sure how to break Dean’s heart. 

“Aria, there you are.” said Harry, “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Hang on, Ginny.” said Aria, who would rather not talk to either of them but felt a conversation with Harry would be the least painful out of the two.

“I’m really sorry about earlier, it’s just-”

“It’s fine.” said Aria quickly, though it was not indeed fine, “Harry, really. Demelza was a great deal better than me. It would have looked like you picked favorites if you chose me instead of her. It’s fine. I get it.”

“It really was between you and her.” Harry said, and Aria could tell he had thought her to be mad at him.

“Harry.” Aria said gently, “It’s okay.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” said Aria with a forced smile and she and Harry began to chat about classes and how boring Professor Binns had been that week. Aria was well aware that she was supposed to be finishing a conversation with Ginny at that time and she felt Ginny’s annoyed stare all through the rest of dinner. When Ron and Hermione had arrived, Aria excused herself and headed up towards the Common Room.

“Okay so...about Dean.” said Ginny from behind her and Aria realized Ginny was following her up the marble staircase. The two of them were all alone. There was no getting out of this one.

“Ginny, I don’t want to talk about this.” Aria said, speeding up towards the Fat Lady.

“Aria, we have to.” Ginny said, trying to catch up, “This whole game your playing has gone on long enough, don’t you think?” Ginny had finally caught up, “Abstinence.” she said to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open for the two of them and they climbed through.

“It was you who told me to play it!” Aria shouted in frustration as the portrait shut behind her and Ginny. The Common Room was empty. There was no one to stop them from arguing.

“Well I really wish I hadn’t right now!” Ginny shouted back, her ears red, “Besides, the plan was you’d have a fling, remember? You’ve been dating for almost three months!”

“I’m finding it a little hard to break up with someone simply because I don’t like them.” Aria said defensively, “I don’t have a legitimate reason.”

“That’s your legitimate reason!” shouted Ginny.

“But can you imagine how hurt he’ll be?” Aria said.

“Imagine how hurt he’d be if he found out that you’re only with him to get Harry’s attention.” Ginny said, not even trying to keep composure anymore, “I mean, you’ve got his attention now. What are you waiting for?”

“I’ve never broken up with anyone before.” Aria said, “It’s not that simple. I’ll do it though.”

“When?” asked Ginny with her hands on her hips.

“I don’t know!” Aria became defensive again and felt as if Ginny were Professor Binns, giving her more and more deadlines for multiple essays when she hadn’t even finished one, “When it feels right.”

“You can’t keep putting it off!” Ginny shouted angrily, “Just rip off the band-aid! It’ll hurt him more the longer you wait.”

“Quit acting like you care about how he feels.” Aria said, now deciding that she had been under the microscope far too long, “We both know you only want me to break up with Dean so you can have a proper go at him!”

“So what if I do?” Ginny said, crossing her arms, “That should be even more reason for you to end it!”

“Quit being so impatient and selfish!” Aria shouted and she instantly knew that this was the incorrect thing to say.

“I’m being selfish?” Ginny scoffed before pointing her finger at Aria angrily, “You started dating Dean for the sole purpose of attracting another guy. Your whole relationship is a lie!”

“What do you know of our relationship?” asked Aria, now quite obviously grasping for straws in the argument she was losing, “I’ll have you know, I’ve grown quite fond of Dean.” 

“Then are you or are you not going to break up with him?” Ginny shouted.

“I am!” Aria shouted back, just as Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked through the portrait hall and by the sound of it, there were more Gryffindors behind them.

“Good!” shouted Ginny, her voice quieter now.

“Fine!” Aria shouted at the same volume before retreating up to the dormitory and lying down, fully clothed in her bed. She drew the curtains so if Hermione entered, she would know not to bother her. Aria stared at the red silk curtain, accented with silver stars. This day had not gone how she intended. She had completely blown Quidditch tryouts in front of Harry and gotten into a huge row with Ginny. How could Ginny attack her like that? Why couldn’t she just let Aria go about her business and wait until Aria had figured things out with Dean? The tiny voice in Aria’s head told her she probably would never figure it out if she kept procrastinating, so she hushed it and tried her best to think about something else. Something other than Ginny’s rude attitude, something other than Dean’s innocent eyes that she would have to let down, something other than….she eventually drifted off to sleep despite it being only 7 o’clock.

“Hey, sis.” said a cool, deep voice from the depths of her nightmares.

“Venunus.” said Aria, her subconscious more used to the voice.

“Tell your big brother about your problems.” said Venunus, and it was unclear to Aria, unsure where the voice was coming from or where she was. Then floods of memories rushed through her mind like a sped up slideshow...Fred and George’s Joke Shop, the bridge collapsing, Tonk’s mousy brown hair, Harry’s eyes lingering on her lips…

“You’re not my brother!” Aria shouted against the images, “You’re not!”

“Aria!” another voice, called. Aria awoke, panting, the voice had been Hermione, who sat at the edge of Aria’s bed. The curtains were drawn and Hermione, still in her day clothes, was holding multiple papers in her arms.

“Hermione?” Aria asked, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

“Sorry to wake you.” said Hermione eagerly, not noticing how uneasy Aria looked, “I’ve just found something! Wait- why are you in bed so early?”

“Nevermind that.” Aria replied, sitting up, “What have you found?”

“Take a look at this.” Hermione said, thrusting a Daily Prophet at Aria. There was a large, moving picture of a woman with long black hair and a narrow nose.

“Whose Eileen Prince?” Aria asked, reading the name below the picture.

“What? No.” Hermione said, and took the paper out of Aria’s hand and handed her another, “I meant to give you this one.”

Aria immediately recognized the name on the Daily Prophet Hermione had just given her though it had no picture.”’February 16, 1972,” Aria read aloud, “Rigel Black returns to London after 13 years of working in Romania; gets a medal of honor for saving a baby dragon from peril’ So?”

“So look at this.” said Hermione, unfolding yet another Daily Prophet. There was a couple on the front, slicing a piece of what looked to be a wedding cake. The groom, was a burly man with black, slicked-back hair and the woman, who was very attractive, had what looked to be sleek gold hair and a beauty mark above her thick lips. Hermione read the headline, “‘Rigel Black, 28 and Vega Black, 18 marry May 3, 1971.’”

“Still not following.” Aria said, though she did recognize Rigel and Vega as the parents of Venunus, or so Tonks had told her.

“I’m not done yet.” Hermione said and flipped to another Daily Prophet that had a list of babies born that week on the back, “Look, Venunus was born August 3, 1971! Vega-Sapphira- whatever her name was was already 6 months pregnant when they married. And they only just met when she was 3 months pregnant!”

“How do you know when they met?” Aria asked, taking the papers which contained marriage announcement and birth lists from Hermione and looking back and forth between the two to confirm what Hermione was saying.

“The article says he returned in February!” Hermione said, proud of her researching skills.

“Couldn’t they have met before?” Aria asked as she began to feel knots in her stomach.

“I doubt it.” said Hermione. She seemed to be so caught up in the research that she had forgotten what this meant for Aria, “It says he was in Romania for 13 years. Judging by their ages and doing the math, he would’ve had to have left when he was 15 and she was 5! Plus, she couldn’t have been in Romania when she conceived because she was here at Hogwarts. Look. There she is at a Christmas party of Slughorn’s.”

Sure enough, Hermione had found an old Hogwarts scrapbook and right in the middle of the page was the picture Hermione was talking about. 

“So that means-” she said, barely able to get the words out.

“It’s impossible for Rigel to be Venunus’s true father.” Hermione said, much gentler now than before as she realized the impact it was having on Aria.

“So Venunus could actually be my brother?”

“We don’t know that for sure.” Hermione said quickly, in an attempt to make Aria feel better, “All we know is that his father is unknown.”

“Can I see that?” Aria asked and Hermione slipped the picture out of the scrapbook and handed it to Aria for a closer look. In the picture, Slughorn stood in the back, behind seven students who all seemed to be smiling. Aria didn’t recognize the majority of them. She only recognized the two in the front. The blonde bombshell, Sapphira Black, stood front and center next to a much skinnier and handsome version of Jacob Ashborn, Aria’s father. The two moved in the picture, smiling at each other as Slughorn put his hands on their shoulders. Aria felt like she was going to be sick.


	9. Silver and Opals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first Hogsmeade weekend! Harry is becoming a bit obsessed with his potions book, Ginny and Aria are at odds, and Harry is growing jealous of Aria and Dean. Oh, and I almost forgot, a cursed necklace makes its way to one of the students at Hogwarts.

The next morning, Aria did not see Ginny in the dormitory at all when she and Hermione went down the stairs to meet up with Ron and Harry and go to breakfast. Aria knew Hermione had noticed something was wrong. She probably would’ve said something if Ron and Harry hadn’t immediately started talking to them as they went down the changing marble staircase.

“It was wicked!” Ron was saying, “I woke up and I was just sort of hanging there in mid-air by my ankle!”

“And why did you hang Ron by his ankle, may I ask?” asked Hermione, unamused.

“I was just trying out a few of the spells from the book.” Harry said, referring to his Advanced Potion-Making textbook which he held in his hand.

“At six o’clock in the morning?” Hermione scolded as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Aria sat next to Ron across from Hermione and Harry. “Harry, you can’t just try out these spells on people when you don’t know what they do!”

“Oh come off it, Hermione.” Ron said, “It was funny.”

“You like learning new spells.” Harry said, opening up his book and pointing at a scribble, “Have you ever heard of the spell: Sectumsempra?”

“No, I haven't.” said Hermione and Harry closed the book. “If you had a shred of self-respect, you'd hand that book in.”

“Not bloody likely.” said Ron, “He's top of the class. He's even better than you, Hermione. And Aria. Slughorn thinks he's a genius.”

“I'd like to know who's that book was.” said Hermione making a grab for the book, “Let's have a look, shall we?”

“No.” said Harry, holding the book under the table on the other side Hermione was not sitting on so she could not reach it.

“Why not?” Hermione scoffed.

“The binding is fragile.” Harry said quickly and Aria chuckled at his lame excuse.

“‘The binding is fragile’?” Hermione quoted. Aria made a grab for the book under the table and was successful. Harry tried to take it back but Aria was too quick.

“Who's the Half-Blood Prince?” Aria asked, teasing Harry, who was still trying to get the book back.

“Who?” Hermione asked.

“That's what it says right here.” Aria said, reading the inside of the front cover of the book, “‘This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince.’”

“I don’t know who they are.” said Harry as Aria gave him the book back, “But they’re brilliant at potions.”

“For weeks you carry around this book.” Hermione said, “Practically sleep with it, and yet, you have no desire to find out who the Half-Blood Prince is?” Just then, Ginny walked by, her nose in the air as she went to go and sit next to Katie Bell at the end of the Gryffindor table.

“Morning Harry, Ron, Hermione.” she tossed over her shoulder.

“Funny she didn’t say hi to you, Aria.” said Ron, stuffing a sausage in his mouth, “You think she missed you?”

“Doubt it.” Aria said under her breath.

“Alright.” Hermione said, putting her elbows on the table, “What’s happened with you and Ginny?”

“What do you mean?” asked Aria, not wanting to talk about this in front of Harry and Ron.

“We heard you to arguing in the Common Room last night and now you two aren’t even speaking.” Hermione said.

“Alright, so we had a bit of a falling out.” Aria said, standing up as if she had finished her meal.

“A bit of a falling out?” Hermione replied, “You two are best friends!”

“Not anymore, I suppose.” Aria said. Ron and Harry were watching the two, deeply interested. “See you later.” Aria said and began to walk towards the library. Hermione followed.

“If this is about Dean-” Hermione started, lowering her voice. 

“It’s not.” Aria said quickly before realizing this might’ve come off as rude. She was not ready to start another fight with a friend. “It’s about Ginny being impatient and unable to mind her own business. And I don’t want to hear another word about Dean from you. I’ll be meeting him at the Three Broomsticks on the Hogsmeade weekend.”

“Instead of going with us?” Hermione asked.

“I’ll join you eventually but you were right about one thing.” Aria said, more kindly now.

“What?”

“I’ve been putting him off lately.” Aria said, “I think I’ll spend some time with my boyfriend, whom I’m quite fond of.”

Hermione did as she was told and stopped scolding Aria about Dean. This, however, did not change the fact that Aria still felt like she had to prove to Hermione that she liked Dean. Each day seemed to carry on as September blew into October as Ginny hadn’t talked to Aria once since their fight. Aria did as she said and met Dean at the Three Broomsticks on the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. It just so happened that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were across the pub at the exact same time.

“Nice isn’t it?” Dean said his back to the trio, “Just us two.”

“Yeah, it is.” Aria said, looking past Dean and trying to eavesdrop on what Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about. 

“So you tried out for Quidditch?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I did.”

“I tried out too.” said Dean with a hint of annoyance in his voice causing Aria to bring her attention back to him, “A few days earlier. I had detention on that day so Harry let Seamus and I do some Chaser drills. Guess we were no match for the three that got the position.”

“What’d you get detention for?” Aria asked, surprised.

“Talking back to Snape after Defense Against the Dark Arts, remember?” Dean sighed and Aria faintly remembered him telling her this, “I told you. Everyone was leaving and he asked me…” But Aria tuned him out as he continued his story when she heard her name coming from the table Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at.

“Why four butterbeers?” Hermione had asked when the drinks were set on the table.

“I ordered one for Aria.” Harry said brightly.

“She’s not coming.” Hermione replied.

“She’s not?” Harry asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“She said she’d join us later.” Hermione said. About now, Aria thought she heard Dean saying something about non-verbal spells and Seamus somehow catching a book on fire. 

“That her?” Ron asked and suddenly, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all looking towards Aria and Dean. She quickly turned away blushing. If she was going to spite Hermione, now was her perfect opportunity.

“So I said, ‘Why didn’t you take points from the Slytherin then? They were doing the exact same thing’ and then-” Aria grabbed Dean by the face mid-sentence and started snogging him, hoping Hermione would see her affection and deep-down hoping that Harry would be jealous.

“What was that for?” Dean asked, his face pink when they broke. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now talking to Slughorn.

“For being you.” Aria replied. Was that manipulative? She brushed this thought aside telling herself that she would be in Slytherin if this were true and she wasn’t, therefore she couldn’t be manipulative.

“You like the rebellious side of me?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“Always have.” Aria said and they began to kiss again before Aria noticed a large plump man standing before them, “Ah-Professor Slughorn.”

“Why hello Miss Ashborn.” said Slughorn, seemingly ignoring that Aria and Dean had just scrambled into proper position in their chairs, “I’ve just invited Potter and Granger to a dinner party I’m throwing next Saturday. Would you be interested?”

“Of course.” Aria nodded before noticing Dean’s raised eyebrows, “Would I be allowed to bring a date, sir?”

“Well this party is more for the select few to get to know me and each other, you understand.” Slughorn nodded to Dean, “But, I’ll also be having a Christmas party that you are more than welcome to bring a date to. Good day to you.”

“Goodbye, sir.” Aria replied before turning to Dean, “So, fancy a dinner party?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
When the trio, at last, was done with their butterbeers, Aria excused herself from Dean and caught up with them as they walked through the icy air, back towards the castle. If it hadn’t been for the lack of snow, it would’ve seemed like winter had come early.

“Harry, did you hear what she was saying back in the pub about me and her snogging?” Ron said as they walked along the path that led out of Hogsmeade. There weren’t many people returning so early. It seemed just to be Katie Bell and her friend a little ways ahead of them. “As if-”

“Hermione said what?” Aria asked, not sure if Ron was joking or not.

“You’d know if you weren’t snogging Dean.” Ron said, nudging her.

“Miss me, did you?” Aria laughed, “Anyway, I saw you getting all friendly with Slughorn, Harry. What was that about?” Hermione was walking in between Ron and Harry and she put an arm around each of their shoulders. Aria walked backward in front of them so that she was facing them.

“Dumbledore asked me to get to know him.” Harry said, his cheeks pink from the cold, “I’ve-”

“Ahhh!” 

Aria turned around to see Katie’s friend, who had just screamed. Katie was on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. Near her, was a slightly opened package. Aria, Ron, and Hermione ran to them.

“I warned her!” cried Katie’s friend, “I warned her not to touch it!” Suddenly, Katie had risen into the air. Her hair was whipping all about her face in the wind and her arms were stretched out wide. Her eyes were opened and there was a frightened look in them as if they were calling out for help because her voice could not do the job. Her mouth was opened as if she were screaming, but no sound came out. As quickly as they could, the five around Katie attempted to grab her by her ankles and pull her down to no avail.

“Don' get any closer!” said Hagrid, appearing behind Katie through the frosty air. As soon as he said this, Katie fell back down to the ground and began to twitch, “Get back, all of ya. Oh no, no, no.” Hagrid picked Katie up in his massive arms and turned to Harry who had squatted down near the package to get a better look. Inside of it, there looked to be an opal necklace. “Do not touch tha’, ‘cept for the wrappins. D’ya understand?” Harry nodded at Hagrid’s words. 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Hermione said, pointing her wand at the package and it floated beside her all the way back to the castle as the four of them followed Hagrid, who had instructed Katie’s friend to run ahead of them and tell McGonagall. When they reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them. Hagrid had just set Katie down on a bed when Professor McGonagall entered. Her hair was in a tight bun and she wore elegant, emerald robes. Katie’s friend was close behind her and rushed to Katie’s bedside.

“You four.” McGonagall said, pointing at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aria, “With me, please.” As they followed McGonagall out of the hospital wing, Aria found herself face to face with a rather skinny old woman with dyed blonde hair and lipstick stains on her teeth.

“Mrs. Leel!” Aria said in surprise and McGonagall and the trio stopped to see what the hold up was.

“Aria, dear!” said Mrs. Leel, “I was just about to contact you when I heard about the Bell girl. It’s about your father.”


	10. Venunus Black

“But- Mrs. Leel-how?” Aria asked close to tears as they entered St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The rest of the healing team that went to Hogwarts to fetch Katie were now bringing her to her own private room where Mr. and Mrs. Bell were supposedly waiting. McGonagall had given Aria permission to go with Mrs. Leel as soon as she heard the news about Aria’s father.

“It was you! You smart girl!” Mrs. Leel said delightfully as she pinched Aria’s cheeks, “The healers have of course been brewing their own sort of antidote for almost a year but when they looked closer at your little concoction they realized what they had been forgetting. I don’t know all the details but they’ve combined your experiments with their own and he’s cured! He’s awake and waiting for you now!”

Mrs. Leel gestured to the ward in which Aria’s father had been for about 10 months since Voldemort’s snake attacked him and put him in a coma around Christmas the previous year. Aria thanked Mrs. Leel and ran to the ward where she was greeted by her mother who had just come through the door.

“Mom!” Aria cried, throwing her arms around Mrs. Ashborn. Mrs. Ashborn looked as if she had been crying happy tears. Her smile was the most genuine Aria had seen in quite a long time.

“Oh honey.” Mrs. Ashborn said into Aria’s hair as they hugged, “I’m so proud of you.” Aria didn’t have time to wrap her head around the fact that her experiments led to the healers finding a cure for her dad. All she cared about at the moment was seeing him and talking to him. She let go of her mother and opened the door to the ward. 

In the bed that Aria had spent so many nights sitting next to and reading and singing to her comatose father, sat Mr. Ashborn. He looked as jolly and kind as he did the last time Aria had interacted with him. It seemed like ages ago that she spoke to him, that she saw his smile. Tears were welling in her eyes and she watched him, looking through various copies of Daily Prophets, probably educating himself on everything that had happened while he was gone. There was a twinkle in his eye, a twinkle Aria had missed dearly.

“Dad?” Aria said softly and Mr. Ashborn looked up, “Dad!” Aria ran to him and found herself in his arms in record time. 

“Oh Aria.” said Mr. Ashborn, “I love you so much, Pumpkin! Did you cut your hair?”

“I’ve missed you so much, Dad!” Aria said, her voice cracking, “You have no idea. There’s been so much! And-and” They broke there hug as Aria began to cry. She couldn’t stop herself. There were far too many emotions that she had not prepared for. She felt like a little girl again. She felt extremely dependent on her dad no matter how independent she had thought herself to be.

“Oh honey. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Mr. Ashborn said in a pacifying voice as he wrapped her in another hug, “I’m back and I’m not going anywhere.” It took some time, but eventually, Aria was calmed down enough to have a suitable conversation with her dad. They talked for the rest of Saturday until the moon appeared in the sky. On Sunday they continued talking and talking. Aria told her father about everything that happened with Umbridge and the Department of Mysteries. 

“You took on Death Eaters?” said Mr. Ashborn, impressed, “That’s my girl! To think, I got taken down by one measly snake!”

Aria continued to tell him of the events of the summer and the attack on the bridge and Mr. Ashborn took in all this new information with reactions similar to Mr. Weasley when he got excited about muggle items.

“And Fred and George have this whole joke shop now and smell this.” Aria said, taking her perfume vile out from her pocket.

“I thought it smelled like vanilla in here.” replied Mr. Ashborn. The two of them laughed and talked like this all day and Mrs. Ashborn would join them every now and then. Aria noticed that her mother was trying to give Aria and her father some alone time since Aria would soon be having to return to Hogwarts.

“Dad, now that I’ve told you about my life, I-I have to ask about yours.” Aria said hesitantly as the cool, evening air came in through the open window.

“Sure, pumpkin.” replied Mr. Ashborn happily.

“Did...did you know a Vega Black?” asked Aria, “Perhaps she went by Sapphira?”

“How do you know about Sapphira?” Mr. Ashborn asked and Aria’s stomach dropped.

“So it’s true.” said Aria quietly, “You did know her?”

“I did, but, honey, I don’t really feel comfortable talking about this now.” Mr. Ashborn said as he straightened up in his bed.

“How did you know her?” Aria pressed on.

Mr. Ashborn hesitated before deciding that Aria wasn’t going to let him change the subject. “We went out during our seventh year. She was in Slytherin and I was in Hufflepuff.”

“You went out with a Slytherin?” Aria asked, having thought her father’s jolly personality would surely clash with that of a manipulative Slytherin.

“They are not all evil, Aria.” said Mr. Ashborn scoldingly, “I’m ashamed that my own daughter would stereotype.”

“I know that they aren’t all bad.” said Aria, even though all the Slytherin in her year seemed to be pretty rotten, “I guess I just meant...the Blacks...they were all pretty pure-blood elitists weren’t they?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Mr. Ashborn chuckled to himself, “When she brought the boyfriend home...wasn’t pretty.”

“You met her family?” Aria asked, jaw-dropping, “Sounds like you two were pretty serious.”

“We were, hon.” Mr. Ashborn sighed, “But, things change. We parted ways when our political views parted ways.”

“So you think she was a pure-blood elitist?”

“Sapphira…” Mr. Ashborn was choosing his words very carefully, “she was but only because her family was, you understand. She...her views were a little skewed but she had a kind heart.”

“Did you ever hear what happened to her after you broke up?” asked Aria, more curious by the second.

“Yeah she got married to her cousin not too long after.” Mr. Ashborn said, as though it were hard to remember, “Never heard from her again once she graduated. Why are you so interested in one of my ex-girlfriends? This was years ago.”

Aria was caught off guard by this. “It’s just that her son was one of the Death Eaters that attacked us in the Hall of Prophecies.”

“Oh.” said Mr. Ashborn, taken aback, “I didn’t even know she had a son.”

“Knock knock.” said Mrs. Ashborn as she entered the ward, bringing Aria out of her thoughts. “You two have been talking for two days straight.”

“And I’ve been in a coma for about a year.” chuckled Mr. Ashborn.

“Oh darling, I know.” said Mrs. Ashborn, unable to hide a smile, “It’s just that Aria has to return to school tonight.”

“Oh dear! It’s October!” said Mr. Ashborn suddenly, “You better get back to your lessons! Did you know our daughter is in N.E.W.T. potions?”

“She’s explained to me what that is, yes.” said Mrs. Ashborn, walking over to where Aria sat on the edge of her father’s bed and placed her hands on her shoulders. “Very proud.”

“She’s the first in our family!” Mr. Ashborn replied and Aria realized how much she had truly missed having someone at home who understood the wizarding world.

“Yes but, darling, it’s time to say goodbye.” said Mrs. Ashborn, the voice of reason, “The-” Suddenly there was a crash near the door. Aria and her parents turned to see that Tonks had stumbled in and clumsily bumped a nightstand.

“Oops.” said Tonks and Aria laughed. “Wotcher Aria.”

“Do I have to go back?” Aria asked, giving Tonks her best puppy-dog eyes.

“Yeah.” replied Tonks, who was no more the brighter than when Aria had last seen her, “Besides, it’s safer for you inside the castle walls.”

“Bye dad! I love you.” Aria said, squeezing her father as tightly as she could before doing the same to her mother, “Bye mum!”

“We’ll see you at Christmas, darling.” said Mr. Ashborn with a wave and Aria followed Tonks out into the corridor. Aria found her thoughts instantly wandering back to Venunus. Even after Aria again experienced the odd sensation of being squeezed into a long pipe as Tonks apparated the two of them to Hogsmeade, she still could not stop thinking about her potential brother.

“You don’t look nearly as happy for someone who's just got their father back after 10 months in a coma.” Tonks said observantly, as the two of them made their way through Hogsmeade and towards the castle.

“I am happy. I really am.” Aria said truthfully.

“Then what’s troubling you?” asked Tonks. Aria sighed and then proceeded to tell Tonks everything she had learned about Venunus. She explained the newspaper clippings Hermione had found and pieced together and also all the sleuthing she had done to get information on her dad. When she finished going through the evidence, Aria felt the impact that Venunus could actually be her brother and hoped Tonks would say something to disprove this. 

“Wow.” Tonks said, soon after Aria had finished and drawn breath, “That’s quite a bit of information. I’m-I’m sorry I wasn’t more help.”

“Are you okay, Tonks?” Aria asked as this was the first time Tonks had fully been invested in a conversation with her.

“Me?” asked Tonks, “I’m just...stressed and busy with work and all. You-Know-Who is back. Tends to put a damper on things.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Tonks said rather quickly, “Enough talk about me. Let’s stay on the topic of Venunus.”

“Do you think there’s a chance he could be someone else’s kid?” Aria asked, “Maybe Sapphira isn’t even his mother! Maybe they adopted him!”

“And risk losing the pure-blood line?” asked Tonks, killing Aria’s excitement, “No way.”

“They could’ve adopted a pure-blood.” Aria replied, becoming aware of her own grasp for straws.

“There’s no real way of telling for sure when you adopt, is there?” replied Tonks, “Besides, who would adopt fresh out of Hogwarts?”

“Someone who really wanted a kid with her new cousin-husband?” said Aria, half-joking but also half-hoping that were true.

“Aria, I don’t think so.” replied Tonk, shaking her head sadly.

“What do you think?” Aria asked.

“I think, the evidence is too good.” said Tonks to Aria’s disappointment, “It’s safe to assume that Venunus really is your half-brother and your father doesn’t seem to have any knowledge of it.”

Aria nodded sadly. In her heart, she had known this to be true but had a hard to time accepting it. Now, Tonks was right, the evidence was too good for it not to be true. Everything lined up perfectly. Aria and Venunus were half-siblings and what was worse, Mr. Ashborn didn’t even know he had a son.

When Aria returned to the Common Room that evening, she was surprised to see that many people were still awake, studying and socializing. Before Aria even had the chance to look for her friends, Hermione was in Aria’s face looking extremely worried.

“Aria!” she said, “Your father! Is he-”

“He’s back!” said Aria brightly and Hermione instantly wrapped her in a hug. Aria could see Ron and Harry standing behind her with happy expressions on their faces. Ginny was reading a book by the fire and when Aria noticed her, Ginny made an effort to pretend like she hadn’t seen Aria.

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Hermione said with enthusiasm as she released Aria from her grasp, “How did they do it?”

“The healers.” said Aria, “They knew I was onto something with the bezoar and they went from there.”

“I’m so happy for you!” said Harry and he gave Aria a hug as well, causing her to blush.

“Cheers.” she said as Harry let her go.

“Aria, can I have a word?” asked Harry.

“Sure.” replied Aria, wondering what Harry could possibly want to talk to her about. He led her over to the couch and, unsurprisingly, Ginny got up and left.

“So, Katie’s gonna be out for a while, as you know.” said Harry. Katie, who had been cursed, was making very slow progress at St. Mungo’s, “And...you were the best chaser after the three I picked...I wondered if you’d take Katie’s place? It’s not because you’re my friend. You’re actually really good, honest! I was really impressed and-”

“Oh Harry! I’m so excited!” replied Aria, cutting Harry off from his awkward ramble, “Thank you so much! I have to tell the others!” She gave him a tight squeeze. All the excitement had almost made her forget about Venunus. 

“The necklace was most likely for Dumbledore.” Hermione was saying to Ron as the two of them settled on the floor by the fire.

“Yeah but it would’ve never made it to him.” replied Ron, “Dumbledore’s too smart for that.”

“Who do you suppose did it?” Hermione asked Harry and Aria felt that she could share her news about being made Chaser a little later.

“I’ll bet you anything it was Malfoy.” Harry said.

“You heard McGonagall and Snape, Harry.” said Hermione, unconvinced by Harry, “Malfoy was doing detention.”

“So he had Crabbe do it.” Harry said. They spend the rest of the night discussing the necklace and Katie and to Aria, it seemed, they had been talking about it all weekend since it happened. It still remained a mystery who had put the Imperius curse on Katie in order to have her deliver a cursed necklace. Harry, however, was sure it was Malfoy.  
\-----------------------------------------  
For the rest of the week, Aria seemed to be finding herself quite happy. She told Hermione about Venunus and even though this made Aria sick to her stomach, the news was overshadowed by the return of her father and the fact Harry had made her Chaser. Harry, it seemed, was also happier. After his second lesson with Dumbledore, he had found out even more about Voldemort. His task had been to get closer with Slughorn which he was doing a great job of. Harry was, as Ron said, top of the class with Hermione and Aria ranking second. Aria though, unlike Hermione, had started becoming more of a favorite to Slughorn when they found out that Aria was related to a famed magizoologist. Hermione’s parents, being muggle-born, did not catch Slughorn’s eye. 

Still, he had invited the three of them to a dinner party that was most likely going to be a bore. Hermione and Harry had already set off by the time Aria had made her way down the dormitory stairs after she finally picked out her outfit. It was hard to find something that went with her red-streaked hair and she wasn’t sure if the party was casual, fancy, or in between. She ended up deciding on a casual maroon dress paired with heels. Aria expected the Common Room to be empty when she reached the bottom of the stairs as everyone would be eating dinner in the Great Hall. However, Dean was there to greet her.

“Been made Chaser, have you?” he asked, though he did not sound as happy for her as some of the other Gryffindors had been.

“I have!” Aria said brightly, “Harry’s letting me replace Katie!”

“Did you tell them where you went all weekend?” Dean asked. He had his arms crossed and his expression wasn’t as sweet as Aria was used to. “You haven’t told me a thing. I went looking all over for you. Had to find out from Ginny. And you’ve been back all week and you’ve barely said a word to me.”

Aria felt the guilt rush over her at Dean’s words because he was completely right. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’ve just been busy. My dad-”

“Busy being made Chaser by your best friend?” Dean said, his tone slightly angrier, “People are going to think he’s your boyfriend and not me.”

“Dean, what’s gotten into you?” replied Aria, “Is it about me being Chaser instead of you? Because I didn’t make that decision.”

“I know, that isn’t your fault.” Dean sighed, uncrossing his arms, “I’m not mad about that. It’s just that sometimes I feel left out. Like I’m not as important to you as they are, as he is.”

Oh no. There it was. Dean was starting to see right through her. He was starting to catch on that Aria had feelings for Harry and what’s worse was that she had been unknowingly neglecting him. She had not meant to hurt him in this way at all. 

“You are.” Aria said, taking hold of Dean’s hands, “I went to St. Mungo’s this weekend. My Dad’s out of his coma! In all the excitement I must’ve forgotten to tell you.”

Dean pulled his hands away. “Forgotten to tell me, forgotten to talk to me, forgotten everything I tell you. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’d forgotten me completely.” he said, “Seriously, sometimes talking to you is like talking to a wall.”

“That’s not true.” Aria said, her eyes becoming blurry.

“Isn’t it?” Dean replied, and his eyes seemed watery and red as well, “Do you really think I don’t see you staring at Harry all the time?”

“Dean.” Aria lied, trying not to cry in front of him, “That’s nothing.”

“Whatever.” Dean said, turning from her, his voice unfeeling, “Go have fun at your party.”

“Dean I-”

“Harry’s there.” Dean said indignantly. He sat on the couch now, staring at the fire instead of Aria, “You should have a grand time.”

Aria couldn’t think of the right words to say. She never wanted Dean to feel the way he was probably feeling right now and she definitely never wanted to feel as terrible as she did at that moment. She sniffled all the way to Slughorn’s party. Hermione and Ginny had both been right. When she reached the door she paused and cleaned herself up before opening it. She smoothed her hair and wiped any mascara out from under eyes. She then took a breath and opened the door.

There was a circular table with about six people around it, one of whom was Slughorn. A smile crossed his face when he entered. Aria looked around and noticed a spot next to Hermione, who sat on the other side of Harry. All heads turned to Aria when she entered and she secretly hoped that her nose wasn’t still red.

“Ah, Miss Ashborn.” Professor Slughorn said, “Come in, come in.”

“Sorry, I'm not usually late.” Aria said, closing the door behind her.

“No matter, just in time for dessert.” said Slughorn and Aria noticed the large bowls of ice cream in front of each person, “That is if Belby has left you any.”

Aria forced a chuckle at this joke and went to sit next to Hermione. As she reached the chair, Harry suddenly stood up very awkwardly. Aria, not expecting this, sort of stared at him and his face turned pink. Everyone looked up at him as he sat down when Aria did, obviously embarrassed.

“What?” Aria heard Harry ask Hermione.

“Nothing.” she replied and chuckled into her ice cream.

“Now, we looked into it, turns out Miss Ashborn is related to Panthera Ashborn, the famous magizoologist.” Slughorn said to the group as they nursed their ice cream, having been given far to much of it.

“Very distantly.” Aria added, not liking being the center of attention. 

“I daresay we took almost all of our time up in class discussing it.” Slughorn continued to Aria’s disappointment, “Didn’t we, Miss Ashborn?”

“Yes sir, we did.” Aria replied. Slughorn, not liking the fact that he was getting short answers from Aria, began to talk to Cormac, who happily stroked Slughorn’s ego.

“Did you and Dean have a fight?” whispered Hermione.

“How did you know?” Aria whispered back. 

“Your eyes are red.” Hermione replied and Aria became even more self-conscious.

“This is what you wanted isn’t it?” Aria whispered hastily, “You wanted me to get what was coming to me.”

“No, I never wanted this.” Hermione replied sympathetically, “That’s why I spent so much time to trying to prevent it. You really do care for him don’t you?”

“Yes,” Aria replied, tempted to start crying again, “just not like he cares for me.


	11. Felix Felicis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are tested all around as Aria realizes she hasn't been the best person lately and Hermione realizes she has feelings for Ron

“So how was it, then?” Ron asked as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aria left breakfast the following morning.

“How was what?” asked Hermione, taking a large book out of her bag marked New Theory of Numerology.

“Your dinner party.” Ron replied as they walked through the clocktower courtyard.

“Pretty boring actually.” said Hermione before smirking and turning to Harry, “But I think Harry enjoyed dessert.” Harry turned pink but Aria could not put her finger on why. Hermione continued, “Slughorn's having a Christmas party too, you know? We’re meant to bring someone.”

“I expect you'll be bringing McLaggen.” said Ron bitterly, “He's in the Slug Club, isn't he?”

“Actually, I was going to ask you.” said Hermione irritably. Ron didn’t say anything back and Ginny wisped past the four of them.

“If you don’t hurry, you’ll be late to practice.” she said, not even looking at them. She was wearing her red and gold training robes as were Aria, Ron, and Harry.

“Right.” said Hermione, slowing her pace, “I’ll see you.” She then took her book and made her way towards a nearby tree.

“Bye.” said Harry.

“See you.” said Aria and they continued to make their way towards the Quidditch pitch.

“I reckon my sister’s still mad at you.” said Ron. Ginny was a ways ahead of them now and by her rapid pace, did not look like her happy self.

Aria rolled her eyes, “How could you tell?”

“Yeah, what did you two fight about anyway?” Harry asked and Aria did not look at him.

“It’s nothing.” she shrugged.

“Well she better not take it out on you on the pitch.” said Ron. Luckily, he was right. Ginny was professional enough not to let her anger towards Aria affect her game. Aria did, however. Ginny was no longer avoiding Aria’s eye. Instead, Ginny had a look on her face anytime Aria saw her that made Aria feel guilty over the things she had said to her. This distracted Aria a great deal and while Katie Bell’s broom, which Aria was borrowing, was very fast and agile, Aria did not use it to the best of her ability. By the looks of it, Ron wasn’t doing too good either. The whole practice was a mess and no one was on their best game. To make things worse, the first game of the season against Slytherin was only six days from then. 

Around lunchtime, Harry called the practice to a halt and all the players flew down to the ground. Aria knew she had done a terrible job and felt in a way that she had let Harry down since she was new. None of the players looked happy and Harry, especially, did not either. When he dismissed them, Aria didn’t really feel like walking with Harry and Ron and feeling even worse about herself.

“I’ll meet you back in the Common Room.” she tossed over her shoulder and walked fast ahead of Harry and Ron and even passed up Ginny. She lost them around a corner when she reached the castle and she went swiftly up to the tower and through the portrait hole.

Hermione was now on the couch with Crookshanks and looked as if she was just about to get up for lunch. There was no fire in the hearth despite the cold air outside which struck Aria as odd. 

“How’d it go?” asked Hermione as Aria slumped on the couch. Hermione scooted away a tad and Aria assumed it was because she was sweaty and smelly from practice.

“It was horrid.” Aria sighed, “Ron was messing up and Ginny was giving me the stink eye the entire time.”

“Did it affect how you played?” asked Hermione as Aria began to rub a grass stain off her pants.

“It distracted me a bit.” replied Aria, “It’s better than her trying to knock me off my broom which is what I expected to happen.”

Hermione, braving the smell, scooted closer, “I don’t know what’s going on between you two-”

“You have some idea.” said Aria irritably.

“Okay, I have some idea.” huffed Hermione, “Anyway, you best resolve it already.”

“Tell her that.”

Harry called practice almost every evening for the rest of the week. Thankfully, they did not go as bad as the Sunday night practice did. Aria found herself getting back to her usual game and playing rather smoothly with Ginny and Demelza. Ginny never said a word to her, however, throughout all of it. Ron kept getting worse and worse as the thought of the impending game made him almost sick to his stomach.

When the day finally arrived, he walked in late to breakfast. He, Aria, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team all wore their red and gold striped game sweaters but Ron was also adorned with his Keeper helmet as if he thought a Quaffle would attack him all on its own in the packed Great Hall.

“Morning.” he said as he sat down, his face was very pale. While Aria was nervous, like Ron, she figured it would be smart to get food in her stomach to give her energy. Ron, on the other hand, pushed his plate of sunny side up eggs away from him in disgust.

“Good luck today, Ron.” said Lavender Brown, tapping Ron on the shoulder. She had a button on her Gryffindor sweater that said ‘Weasley is our King’. “I know you'll be brilliant.”

Ron nodded awkwardly and Lavender skipped away. “I'm resigning. After today's match, McLaggen can have my spot.” Aria noticed that Hermione had taken no attention to Ron whatsoever. Her head was buried in her Daily Prophet. 

“Juice?” Harry asked Ron, handing him a goblet when Aria turned her head back. Hermione poked her head above the paper when Ron took the drink. 

 

“Hello, everyone.” said Luna who was curiously sitting a ways down at the Gryffindor table. She again wore her lion hat that actually would roar. “You look dreadful, Ron. Is that why you put something in his cup? Is it a tonic?”

Aria looked from Luna to the cup to Harry and saw Hermione doing the same thing. Harry, nonchalantly, put a tiny gold vile in his sweater pocket.

“Liquid luck?” Aria asked and Hermione looked furious. Aria could tell that she was never in a good mood, to begin with.

“Don't drink it, Ron.” Hermione warned before turning to Harry, “You could be expelled for that.”

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” said Harry with a contagious smile.

Ron looked from Harry to Aria and then gave Hermione a defiant look. Almost to spite her, he downed the juice in the goblet with a smile. Aria, Harry, Luna, and Hermione watched as the grin on Ron’s face grew even larger. He stood up sprightly and clasped Harry’s hand in a friendly way.

“Alright, you lot.” said Ron, “We’ve got a game to win.” With that, Ron gobbled up his eggs and walked happily out of the Great Hall. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her newspaper. Aria and Harry finished their meals soon after and set off towards the Quidditch pitch together.

“Is it just me or do Ron and Hermione seem a little tense?” Aria asked after a while.

“Well, they’ve had a bit of a row yesterday.” Harry said as if this were old news.

“How do you mean?” asked Aria, intrigued.

“Well Ron saw Ginny snogging Michael Corner after practice Sunday and lashed out on her.” said Harry and Aria was very surprised to hear that Ginny had snogged another boy when she had such an obvious crush on Dean Thomas.

“He lashed out on Hermione?” asked Aria as they made their way through the freshly fallen snow.

“No. On Ginny.”

“Wait, Ginny and Michael are back together?” Aria asked, finding herself more curious about this than Ron and Hermione. 

“Apparently.” Harry shrugged, “Anyway, then Ron got mad that Hermione had snogged Krum and they fought.”

“Hermione snogged Krum two years ago.” said Aria. What did Krum have to do with anything?

“Yep.”

“That has nothing to do with Ginny and Michael.” said Aria, very confused.

“Yep.”

“I’ll never understand him.” Aria said, finally giving up on the situation. It seemed that Harry knew no more than Aria on Ron’s skewed emotions. As they reached the changing tent on the pitch, it had begun to snow once more which did not make Aria feel any more confident about the match. Ron, however, was very ecstatic and pulled his gear on over his robes with glee. Aria couldn’t help but giggle at how confident he looked as it was so far from his usual Quidditch demeanor. 

After Aria had pulled on her robes over her sweater and pants, she put on her flying goggles and followed the rest of the team to the pitch, carrying Katie’s broom. Before she could catch up with the rest of her teammates, however, she was cut off by Dean whom she had not seen through the falling snow.

“Hey.” he said awkwardly, with his hands in his pockets. They had not spoken for a week. Seamus was a ways behind Dean, shivering. Aria assumed that he was waiting for his friend to wrap up the conversation.

“Hi.” said Aria. It was very painful to talk to him, knowing that the moment where she would have to break up with him was drawing nearer and she felt very guilty knowing this.

“I’m sorry I was a bit of an arse when we last spoke.” Dean said, very interested in how his shoe interacted with the snowy grass, “Anyway, I just wanted to wish you good luck.”

“Thanks. I’m sorry too.” said Aria. Then, Dean leaned in to kiss her. Just as he did so, Aria turned her head. Instantly she knew this had come off as rude. She knew she couldn’t kiss him again since she had to break up with him. Still, Dean did not take this well. He looked very hurt. He did not say anything, however. A bit embarrassed, he turned and rejoined Seamus. Aria let out a huff and turned on her heel to rejoin her team. Ginny was standing right behind her and like Dean, did not say anything. Aria walked past her in a hurry.

Almost as soon as the match began, it was off to a magnificent start. Ginny, Demelza, and Aria worked smoothly as a team passing the Quaffle back and forth over the heads of the Slytherin Chasers. Ginny scored multiple times and so did Aria. Ron was also doing remarkably well thanks to the Liquid Luck. He saved every single Quaffle thrown towards the three goal posts and swiftly led the team to victory. The game, so it seemed, was the best Ron had ever played and Aria’s as well, although Ron got all the glory. The Gryffindors won in a landslide and soon after the match, the Common Room erupted in a party.

“Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!” shouted all the Gryffindors. Music was playing loud as everyone cheered. Many had their faces painted red and gold. The team was all wearing their sweaters again and treated like heroes. Aria couldn’t say that she didn’t like the attention.

“You shouldn't have done it.” said Hermione who would have sounded very loud had there not been so much cheering in her ears.

“I know.” said Harry, the same way, “I supposed I could have just used the Confundus charm.”

“That was different.” said Hermione defensively, “That was tryouts, this was an actual game.” Harry smirked and pulled a full, gold bottle of Liquid Luck out of his pocket.

“You didn't put in?” Aria asked, before coming to the realization, “Ron only thought you did. That was brilliant.”

“Maybe, but not as brilliant as you scoring so many times at your first match.” said Harry, putting the bottle away. Aria blushed.

“That’s nothing.” she said, “The Slytherin Keeper was off his game a bit.”

“I knew I put you on the team for a reason.” Harry said, and Aria could’ve gotten lost in his emerald eyes.

“I’m so happy you did.” Aria replied with a smile.

“I’m glad you’re so happy.” Dean’s voice came from behind Aria. She had not been expecting this but she knew she must’ve looked very bad to Dean.

“Harry, if you could excuse me.” Aria sighed before turning to Dean.

“You know, Aria, I really tried today.” said Dean, “I went to the match and I was your biggest supporter. Did you not see the sign I made you?”

Aria said, a hint of accidental attitude in her voice, “I was a bit busy flying around trying to score. Sorry if I didn’t pick your sign out of the hundreds in the crowd.” The crowd behind her began ooing and whistling. Aria turned to see Ron and Lavender Brown making out amongst the cheering crowd. Another surprise.

 

“Oh yeah and that’s another thing.” said Dean, who had also taken notice of the kiss, “You wouldn’t even kiss me in front of your teammates.”

“Well our relationship has been rocky lately.” Aria said, feeling herself grow a bit frustrated that he was doing this in front of the whole house. 

“You’re right, it has been.” Dean said, he was shouting now to be heard over the crowd, “And I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. Please, tell me.”

Aria sighed, “You’re perfect, Dean.”

“Just no match for the Chosen One, am I right?” he said and the other Gryffindors had begun to take notice of this. Aria turned to see many of them staring at her. Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. 

“Dean, can we just talk about this, privately?” Aria said, lowering her voice.

“I don’t think I can talk now.” said Dean with his hands on the back of his head as if to calm himself down, “I’m too upset.”

“Please,” she said, taking a step towards him but he took a step back, “let’s just-”

“No, Aria.” he said. Now, everyone was staring at them. Aria found that she looked like the guilty person in this situation because she was. She could stand her Gryffindor friends stares but when she caught the look on Ginny’s face, tears threatened to spill and Aria knew she had to get out of there. She turned quickly and climbed through the portrait hole, determined to find a corridor or empty classroom to wait until everything had blown over. She had barely begun her search when she heard sniffling in an empty classroom not far from the Common Room. Aria waited outside the open door.

“Oppugno.” said Hermione’s voice. Suddenly, a great chirping noise erupted from the room and Ron and Lavender emerged from the doorway. They ran past Aria without even a second glance leaving her very confused and as soon as they had gon, the chirping stopped, and Hermione’s sniffling had returned.

“It feels like this.” said Harry’s voice which surprised Aria because she thought Hermione was alone. Aria peered around so that only her the top of her head could be seen through the doorway. Luckily, neither Harry or Hermione were looking that way. Instead, they sat on a desk together. Hermione’s head was on Harry’s shoulder. She was crying and Harry comforted her.

Hermione was obviously very upset about something and she seemed angry at Lavender and Ron. Ron was angry at Hermione for kissing Krum. Suddenly, it all made sense. Was Hermione jealous of Lavender? Was Ron jealous of Krum? Did Ron and Hermione have feelings for each other? That was the only explanation for why Hermione would be crying in an empty classroom after seeing Ron and Lavender snog in the Common Room. How had it taken so long for Aria to see what Harry had clearly seen? Why did Aria not know that Ginny and Michael had gotten back together? The answer was simple. Aria had not paid close enough attention. As if she wasn’t feeling enough guilt already, Aria now felt bad for being self-absorbed and not being there for her friends. Right then and there, she vowed to make them a priority. After she broke up with Dean, that would be easier, right?


	12. The Unbreakable Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria comes to her senses about Dean but has to go to Slughorn's Christmas party alone.

There was Cedric, about to enter the maze. Then, in a burst of light, he had turned into Dean, yelling at her through the crowd of people. Her dreams again were flushed with memories that dissolved almost as quickly as they disappeared. Aria laughed with her friends in Ron’s bedroom, she had scored against Slytherin, she had watched Harry brew the perfect concoction of Draught of Living Death, she hugged her father at St. Mungo’s, Katie was cursed, the battle of the Department of Mysteries, the newspaper clippings Hermione had found regarding Venunus…;Everything from her past, the good and the bad, were zipping through Aria’s mind.

“Interesting.” said a nasty voice.

“No!” the dream Aria screamed and found herself now awake. She was sitting up in the girl’s dormitory, panting and sweating while golden sunlight filled the room.

“Aria? What’s wrong?” Ginny, who had been packing her school bag on her bed, asked genuinely.

“I didn’t think you cared.” said Aria, climbing out of bed.

Ginny’s expression changed from concern to bitterness as if she had momentarily forgotten to be mad. “I don’t.” she said coldly. With that, she took up her school bag and departed from the dormitory.  
\--------------------------------  
Later that day, Aria had commenced part 1 of paying more attention to her friends and their struggles. She made the mistake of asking Hermione about Ron while the wound was still fresh. Aria followed Hermione around the library as Hermione went on and on about how she didn’t care about Ron and Lavender.

“He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes.” said Hermione as she began to put her pile of books away, “I really couldn't care less. Was I under the impression he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together? Yes. Now, given the circumstances, I had to make other arrangements.”

“Have you?”

“Yes.” she said briskly as one of her books magically floated up to its correct slot, and put itself away on the shelf, “Why?”

“Well I just thought you may want to go with Harry, as friends…” Aria replied cautiously, “or has he got a date?”

“Why didn't I think of that?” Hermione sighed, answering Aria’s question.

“Who are you going with?” asked Aria as Hermione walked to another shelf with her pile of books.

“Erm...It’s a surprise.” she said, looking slightly distressed, “Who are you going with? Dean?”

“Maybe.” replied Aria, not expecting the attention to be thrown to her, “Maybe not...We fought again last night.”

Hermione sighed, “Aria, you need-”

“Okay, Hermione.” Aria said irritably, feeling Hermione’s words reflected her own mother’s. “You were right. Happy? I can’t keep doing this.”

“So, are you going to end it?” asked Hermione.

“I have to. I can’t keep avoiding him forever.” said Aria before catching herself talking about her own problems again, “You know, you could still invite Ron to the-”

“I’ve told you.” Hermione said quickly and defensively, “I already have a date.”

“Okay.” Aria nodded and they did not talk about boys for the rest of their studying session. Aria, feeling like Hermione had enough going on emotionally, did not bother telling her that she had asked Seamus to tell Dean to meet her in the courtyard during one of their free periods. Aria knew Hermione would not stumble in on them, since she Arithmancy during this period. 

Aria turned her collar up as she stood in the almost knee-deep snow in the middle of the vacant courtyard. She waited quite a while and her legs were beginning to grow weary. She eyed a nearby bench longingly. As she was debating which was worse, a cold bottom or aching legs, Dean appeared beside her, wearing a maroon jacket over his black robes.

“Thanks for meeting me.” Aria said, her face pale from the cold.

“About last night…” Dean said, his eyes looking innocently at her, “I shouldn’t have yelled in front of everyone.”

“You were perfectly right to call me out.” Aria said quickly, and Dean had not been expecting this.

“Wait, what?”

“You’ve been honest with me.” Aria said, finding every word on her tongue very painful to speak, “I think it’s about time I’m honest with you. You asked me last night what you’re doing wrong. The answer is nothing. You aren’t doing anything wrong at all. You’re perfect and I don’t deserve you.” She took a deep breath, “I just don’t feel the same way about you that you do about me. I haven’t been avoiding you to hurt you. This has just been something that’s really hard to say and I’ve been avoiding saying it to you. In a way, I thought I was protecting you. But I wasn't. I’m a terrible person. I’m so sorry.”

Dean didn’t say anything for quite a while. He stood there, taking it all in before he spoke. “I can’t say I’m surprised and I can’t say I’m not hurt.”

“If you never want to speak to me again, I completely understand.” Aria said quickly, bracing herself for whatever would come next.

“I appreciate the honesty.” Dean said and his sad face made Aria feel even more guilty, “But, it’s not that much of a blow since it’s been over between us for a while now, don’t you think? I care about you and you have a right to your feelings. I just wish you had told me sooner.”

“I know.” Aria nodded, feeling awful, “I can’t say I’m sorry enough.”

“This is what you really want?” Dean replied. He said this as if he had known the answer for quite a while.

Aria nodded and bit her lip, “I’m sorry.”

“Okay, then, I wish you the best.” Dean said, biting his lip as well, “I really do.”

“Goodbye.” said Aria and she turned to go before he could see a tear slip down her cheek. With each step, she felt worse and worse for leaving him there the way she did to the point where she couldn’t take it anymore. She turned and ran back to him, his hands in his pockets, and gave him one final hug. It took him a moment, but he hugged her back. Then, it was he that released her because he knew if he didn’t, he would’ve stayed in that hug forever. 

When Hermione saw Aria enter the dormitory that night, she could immediately tell what had happened. Aria’s eyes were red and puffy and it looked like she had been standing out in the cold for a long time. This was true. Aria, instead of going to dinner, and decided to take a seat on the bench in the courtyard after Dean left just to be with her thoughts.

“Hey.” she said to Hermione as she sulked in. Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati looked up. “I did it.”

“I’m really proud of you.” said Hermione, encasing Aria in a warm hug, “You did the right thing.”

“Oh yeah?” said Aria into Hermione’s shoulder, “Then why does it feel so awful?”

“It only feels awful now. It’ll get better.” said Hermione, soothingly.

“You know this how?” asked Aria. Hermione did not answer, because only the previous night, this had been her. Although, Hermione did not know Aria had heard any of that. 

They did not speak about Dean for the rest of the month of November. When Dean and Aria passed each other in the halls, they avoided eye contact. Ginny, knowing that Dean and Aria were over, showed blatant signs of wanting to communicate with Aria, but she didn’t. However, when they were in group settings, Ginny no longer ignored Aria all together, which made Aria feel loads better. 

Midterm exams in 6th year were the hardest Aria had ever taken. Even Hermione was struggling. N.E.W.T. level classes were no joke. Sometimes Aria wished that she hadn’t gotten her Herbology O.W.L. just so she wouldn’t have to keep up with all the work. Slughorn’s class, however, was the only break Aria got. Slughorn had decided not to give any exams because “it’s Christmas after all”. Instead, he socialized throughout the period and talked for ages about his upcoming Christmas party. Aria was not particularly excited to go to this event since Dean would no longer be her date and she had missed out on going with Harry who was rumored to already have a date.

Hermione had ceased comforting Aria as it became Aria’s turn to comfort Hermione about Ron and Lavender, who were seen snogging almost every day. Hermione knew what corridor this regularly occurred on and had begun to take a new route to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was clear to Aria, however, that Hermione had still not come to terms with her feelings for Ron and was very much in denial, as Aria had been the previous year with her feelings for Harry. Harry had noticed this as well and he and Aria bonded over finding themselves stuck in this middle of Ron and Hermione’s relationship. 

It was a huge relief when classes commenced for winter break and Aria felt like she could breathe again. On the Friday before Christmas, she reluctantly gussied herself up for the Christmas party she had no desire to attend. She adorned herself with gold earrings and a chain necklace her parents had sent her that had “Joy” written on it but magically changed to “Love” every 10 minutes and then “Jolly” and then to “Merry Christmas” and the cycle repeated. She wore a short red dress that was very simple since the necklace quite literally did all the talking.

Aria made her way to the party alone since Harry and Hermione had already left to meet up with their respective dates, both of whom were mysteries to Aria. When Aria entered Slughorn’s room it was not at all the same atmosphere as the dinner party she had attended there a few months prior. The room looked like a vast tent as the ceilings and walls were draped with crimson, silver, emerald, and gold; Christmas colours. Many red lanterns hung from the ceiling giving off a red and gold light. The room was quite crowded with guests, causing Aria to become warm with body heat. House elves squeezed through people’s legs carrying large trays of glasses. Slughorn was in the middle of the room taking a picture with a member of the band, The Weird Sisters. When they were finished, Slughorn made his way through the crowd towards Aria.

“Miss Ashborn. How lovely to see you.” he said, sounding slightly tipsy. He used his left hand to shake her hand as his right was grasping a glass of mead.

“Good to see you too, sir.” said Aria, awkwardly shaking her professor’s hand with her less dominant one.

“No date?” said Slughorn, looking around, “I thought you’d have brought that muggle-born friend of yours. Thomas was it?”

“He’s actually half-blood, sir.” Aria corrected, “He isn’t really one for a party.”

“Oh. Sad to hear it.” said Slughorn before abandoning Aria all together upon noticing someone behind her, “Oh! Harry, m’boy. Who is this-erm-interesting young lady?”

Aria spun to see Harry, in deep green robes that Aria noticed complimented his eyes perfectly. Luna was with him, wearing silver-spangled robes that seemed to be drawing quite a bit of attention. Harry, though talking to Slughorn, had his eyes on Aria and seemed at a loss for words before regaining himself.

“Luna Lovegood, sir.” said Harry and Luna smiled brightly.

“Hello.” she said in her usual dreamy voice, “What a fascinating hourglass.”

“Oh, yes it ‘tis, it ‘tis.” replied Slughorn, walking Luna over to the hourglass on the mantel that she had noticed. When Harry saw that Luna and Slughorn had begun a conversation, he made his way over to Aria.

“I’m sorry, did I hear you right? You don’t have a date tonight?” Harry asked.

“You heard correctly.” Aria said, trying not to sound self-deprecating, “Dean and I ended things.”

“Really? I’m sorry.” replied Harry, “I had no idea.”

“It’s okay.” Aria replied, not wanting to stay on the topic much longer, “I didn’t really want to talk about it with the fresh wound and all.”

“Right.”

“So...Luna?” asked Aria.

“We just came as friends.” said Harry rather quickly, “But if I’d known you didn’t have a date I would’ve asked you, most definitely.”

“It’s okay, Harry.” chuckled Aria, “I have no shame in coming alone. Besides, I’m glad you brought Luna. I’m sure she’ll lighten up this snooze fest.”

“You look lovely, by the way.” said Harry, “Your dress. Well, and your skin too. I mean, you always look lovely-”

“Thank you.” said Aria with a smile. She thought the way he got nervous around her was cute. “Do you want to take a picture together?”

“Okay.” Harry nodded, with a smile and the two of them made their way over to the photographer. They waited in line for only one couple to get their picture taken and then it was their turn. They stood directly in front of the camera and smiled. Not exactly sure how to pose, Aria kind of fidgeted for a moment before feeling Harry’s hand on the small of her back. She blushed and the camera snapped.

“Is that-Hermione?” asked Harry, removing his hand and pointing off behind the cameraman. Aria had seen it too. A curly bush of brown hair had just darted behind a gold curtain. Aria and Harry shared a glance before following her behind the curtain. Sure enough, Hermione was there in a pretty pink dress with a plunging neckline, though only a tad lower than Aria’s own dress. Hermione’s hair was slightly askew and her lipstick was smudged.

“Hermione, what are you doing?” asked Aria and Harry stood between them in the cramped space between the curtain and the wall, “What happened to you?”

“I've just escaped.” said Hermione, breathing as if she had just ran a marathon, “I left Cormac under the mistletoe.”

“Cormac?” Harry asked, just as surprised as Aria, “That's who you invited?”

“I thought it would annoy Ron the most.” said Hermione, fixing her hair with a clip, “He's got more tentacles than a Snargaluff plant.” Just then a short, female house-elf poked their head in around the curtain carrying a tray of sphere looking treats.

“Dragon tartare?” the house-elf offered.

“No, I'm fine, thank you.” Hermione said quickly.

“Good choice, mam,” said the house-elf, “They give one horribly bad breath.”

“On second thought,” Hermione said as she grabbed the whole tray and stuffed two dragon tartares in her mouth. The house-elf that had been holding it scurried away. “it might keep Cormac at bay. God, here he comes.” With that, she passed the tray to Aria and ducked out of the small space only for Cormac to appear on the opposite end.

“Have you seen Granger?” asked Cormac. If she didn’t know who he was, Aria might actually have found the well-built Cormac McLaggen to be attractive. She had, unfortunately, encountered his personality, however. 

“I think she just went to powder her nose.” Harry lied as Cormac took the tray from Aria and began to stuff the balls into his mouth as Hermione had done.

“Slippery little minx, your friend.” he said, with a full mouth and a stench of garlic and eggs filled the air, “Likes to work her mouth too, doesn’t she? Yack, yack, yack.”

“Did you actually listen to what she was saying?” Aria asked, crossing her arms.

“Oh, Aria, right?” asked Cormac when his mouth was clear once more. His eyes lingered on her dress neckline, “Pretty dress. Very pretty.” He put another dragon tartare in his mouth, “Fancy a drink?”

“Mustn't talk with your mouth full.” said Aria cooly.

“What is this I'm eating, by the way?” asked Cormac. Harry looked as if he were about to answer “dragon tartare” but then changed his mind.

“Dragon balls.” he said simply with a smirk. McLaggen’s eyes widened and he dropped the tray, vomiting just as Snape had opened the curtain. Aria and Harry shared a laugh at the sight of Cormac’s vomit all over Snape’s deep black shoes. Snape did not look pleased.

“You've just bought yourself a month's detention, McLaggen.” said Snape, and Aria and Harry took this as their cue to leave, “Not so quick, Potter.” Snape took Harry by the collar and escorted him out of from behind the curtains. Aria went to rejoin the party but as soon as she was outside the curtains, she bumped into Luna. 

“Have you seen Harry?” she asked, “Professor Trelawney wanted a word.”

“He’s talking to Snape.” said Aria, pointing to where Harry and Snape were not talking near the door, “You look great tonight, Luna.”

“Thank you.” she said dreamily, “You look wonderful as well. I’ve been meaning to ask, any reason you cut your hair?”

“I just wanted a change, I guess.” Aria shrugged with a polite smile, “Not sure if I’ll keep it this way.”

Luna paused and surveyed Aria’s hair before saying, “It’ll grow back.”

Before Aria could respond, a ruckus could be heard over by the door and many people stopped talking and turned their attention to see Mr. Filch dragging Draco Malfoy in by the collar.

“Get your hands off me, you filthy Squibb.” said Draco sharply, whilst detaching himself from Mr. Filch's grip. The party had now died down to listen.

“Professor Slughorn, sir.” said Filch in his groggy voice and Slughorn made his way to them, “I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party.”

“I’m someone’s date, alright?” Draco said rudely. Aria knowing this was not true, now saw Draco’s eyes scanning the room to prepare for the next question.

“Whose, may I ask?” inquired Slughorn.

“Ashborn’s.” said Draco, when his eyes had fallen on Aria, “Practically begged me to go with her. Said no at first. Thought I’d show up and give her a real treat.”

“Don’t make me laugh, Malfoy.” Aria said coldly.

“Couldn’t get a date since I said no?” Draco said in a nasty voice, “How pathetic.”

“Give it a rest Malfoy.” Harry said, “You were never invited and you know it.”

“Okay, okay, I was gate-crashing. Happy?” Draco admitted finally to Aria’s relief.

“I'll escort him out.” Snape said simply, approaching Draco. Draco did not look remotely as scared as Cormac just had when in trouble with Snape. Draco merely looked at Snape coldly as though marking him as his equal.

“Certainly, Professor.” he replied quietly. 

“Don’t be too hard on him Severus. It’s Christmas after all.” Slughorn called as Snape and Malfoy disappeared out the door, “Alright, everyone carry on, carry on.”

There was chatter once more as the party went back to what they were doing. As soon as Aria reached Harry, however, he had turned and was heading for the door Snape and Malfoy had just left through. 

“Harry, where are you-” started Aria but Harry did not hear her. He was already gone. Whilst debating whether or not to follow him, Hermione came and stood beside her.

“I can’t believe Draco would say you invited him here.” scoffed Hermione, “As if anyone would believe that.”

“Harry followed him.” Aria said, still deep in thought.

“Who?”

“Draco, of course.” said Aria, finally turning to her friend, “And Snape.”

“Honestly.” Hermione said, crossing her arms, “Why can’t he just drop this whole ordeal with Draco?”

“What if Harry’s right?” asked Aria.

“Aria, I agree that Draco is a terrible person.” said Hermione, lowering her voice, “He’s a bully and a racist. But, that doesn’t make him a Death Eater.”


	13. A Very Frosty Christmas

“Unbreakable Vow.” said Ron after Harry had told him and Aria everything he had overheard from Draco and Snape. “You sure that's what Snape said?” They were on the Hogwarts Express as it chugged through the snowy countryside. The Weasleys had invited Harry and the Ashborns to the Burrow for Christmas and Aria couldn’t be more thrilled to go back. The only problem was, she’d be sharing a room with Ginny who she was still on bad terms with. Ginny and Aria weren’t the only ones with bad blood, however, Hermione refused to sit in the same train compartment as Ron and so, she sat in another with Ginny and Luna.

“Positive.” said Harry, “Why?”

“It's just, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow.” Ron said with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I worked that much out for myself, funny enough.” said Harry with a hint of sass in his voice. Aria could tell Harry was a little zealous that he finally had something that could prove Draco was up to something since Ron and Hermione had not entirely been convinced.

“I don't understand.” said Aria, who sat next to Ron and across from Harry, “Snape made the unbreakable vow with Draco’s mother?”

“That’s what it sounded like.” replied Harry, “Draco said he was chosen for something and he didn’t want the protection that Snape was offering.”

“You think Draco was chosen to do something by Voldemort?” continued Aria but Harry did not answer as his eyes were on the glass compartment door. Ron and Aria both looked up. Lavender Brown stood on the other side of the door.

“Oh bloody hell.” said Ron. Lavender then proceeded to draw a heart through the frost on the door with her finger. She then drew “R+L” in the center and put an arrow through the heart. Ron sat there awkwardly while Harry and Aria tried not to laugh.

“I miss you.” she said before trotting off after which Aria burst out laughing.

“She really is clingy, isn’t she?” Aria said though Ron did not find this amusing.

“It’s not funny.” he said, “All she wants to do is snog me. My lips are getting chapped, look.” He leaned over to show Harry his lips.

“I'll take your word for it.” Harry said, backing away. Just then, Hermione walked by the door, stopped and saw what Lavender had written, and then carried on looking slightly disgusted. Aria cleared her throat and decided to move the conversation forward as if she had not seen this.

“So what happens to you? What happens if you break an Unbreakable Vow?” she asked.

Ron hesitated for a moment and then said grimly, “You die.”

“That’s cheerful.” said Aria sarcastically, “So if Snape doesn’t protect Draco with whatever he’s doing…”

Harry nodded, “That’s what I’m gathering.”

“Must be something important, then.” said Aria, “Something dangerous.”

The next few days at the Burrow were quite joyful. Since Aria and Ginny were sharing a room, they had progressed to small talk every now and then. The Burrow was decorated with wreaths on the doors and a large Christmas tree in the sitting room. On Christmas morning Aria received more gifts than she had expected. As if the golden necklace wasn’t enough, Aria’s parents presented her with a Cleansweep broom which made Aria very happy since she would no longer have to borrow Katie’s. She also received two chocolate frogs from Ron, a very nice potion kit from Hermione, golden snitch shaped earrings from Ginny, three more bottles of the perfume she liked from Fred and George, a baby blue knitted scarf with a golden “A” on it from Mrs. Weasley, a notebook from Tonks that glowed whenever the owner had something good to tell it, and a maroon bracelet that said “chaser” from Harry. Aria was also surprised to receive a box of rock cakes from Hagrid which made her feel bad that she hadn’t sent him anything. Aria stowed all her presents in the trunks of her mom’s car since the Ashborns would be leaving the Burrow the next morning.

Aside from Hagrid, Aria had been good at giving out gifts. She gave a Chudley Cannons notebook to Ron, Chadwicks Charms volume 5 to Hermione, a Holyhead Harpies poster that Ginny was very happy with, matching ties for Fred and George, a Hope Globe to Tonks which would brighten up and show a rainbowed sky whenever she shook it, and Aria gave Harry and sleek, wooden wand case. Aria and her parents also gave Molly Weasley a box of candles that never burned out and changed scent depending on the season. They then gave Arthur Weasley the accompanied lighter which he was very fascinated by since it was a muggle item. Everyone seemed very happy with their gifts as Christmas day turned to Christmas night. 

Remus Lupin had come to visit and him, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Ashborn chatted in the sitting room. Aria, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were at the kitchen table icing cookies as they came out of the oven while Mrs. Ashborn and Mrs. Weasley continued to bake at the counter.

“And then we put in three cups of sugar!” Mrs. Weasley was saying to Aria’s mother as Mrs. Ashborn mixed her bowl by hand. Mrs. Weasley’s bowl was mixing itself.

“Three?” said Mrs. Ashborn, “Isn’t that a bit much?”

“If you like dry food, dear.” Mrs. Weasley chuckled kindly, adding in the large cups of sugar, “Not to worry. Us Weasleys just like our food sweet.”

“Then you should try a teaspoon of cinnamon as well.” Mrs. Ashborn suggested, taking a jar of cinnamon out of Mrs. Weasley’s cupboard.

“Just a teaspoon?” asked Mrs. Weasley as if she had never heard of someone adding so little of an ingredient before.

“Oh a teaspoon goes quite a long way.” said Mrs. Ashborn and with that she added in the small teaspoon to Mrs. Weasley’s bowl to Mrs. Weasley’s horror and let it mix itself in, “Arthur! Jacob!” Mr. Weasley and Mr. Ashborn entered not soon after.

“Yes, darling?” asked Mr. Ashborn. He was weaker than Aria had expected him to be given that he had been out of a coma for a few months. He was just as jolly and humorous as he had always been, however. 

“Try this and tell me what you think.” replied Mrs. Ashborn.

“You too Arthur.” said Mrs. Weasley, putting a glob of cookie dough on two spoons and handing one each to the men, “Tell me if you taste anything different.”

Jacob and Arthur both ate their spoonfuls whole. Mr. Ashborn’s eyes widened, “Very sweet! I daresay I may just eat the whole bowl.”

“It’s marvelous!” Mr. Weasley said, licking his lips, “What’s the secret?”

“Cinnamon!” said Mrs. Weasley, smiling from her husband to Mrs. Ashborn.

“Cinnamon!” Mr. Weasley said, raising his arms, “I think cinnamon is my new favorite ingredient! After sugar of course.”

“Deanna, I think we could start a business.” said Mrs. Weasley, patting Mrs. Ashborn on the back.

“That’s a splendid idea.” said Mrs. Ashborn before swatting at Mr. Ashborn who had tried to take the cookie Ginny was about to frost, “Oh-Jacob! You mustn’t touch the cookies until after supper.” Mr. Ashborn laughed and when his wife’s back was turned, nicked the cookie and left briskly with Mr. Weasley.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen them both so happy.” Aria said with a smile.

“Mum really fancies Mrs. Ashborn.” said Ron as the four of them watched the mothers laughing and baking together, “I reckon they’re best friends now.”

“I’m glad mum has a friend.” Aria said as she applied white frosting to a snowman shaped cookie, “It’ll be really helpful when my dad has to go back.”

“He has to go back?” Harry asked, surprised, “To St. Mungo’s? Why?”

“Can you tell he’s weak?” explained Aria, “Being in a coma for as long as he was, even a magical one, takes a lot out of a person. He’s got some recovering to do. They let him out for the holidays. “

“At least he’s making progress.” said Ginny, suspiciously kindly, “I’m sure he’ll be good as new in no time.” Ron and Harry both looked at Ginny as if she was missing an ear. This was the kindest thing and longest sentence she had spoken to Aria in months. Aria had noticed this too and was gawking at Ginny.

“Fancy a pie?” asked Harry breaking the awkward silence.

“Yeah can you bring me one?” Ron said, not understanding that Harry was trying to give Aria and Ginny space until Harry nudged him. “Oh. Right.” Ron and Harry got up and left towards the living room where a pile of small mince pies was waiting for them on the coffee table.

“You’re being nice to me now?” Aria asked after a few beats, “Because I broke up with Dean?”

“Well I’m happy you did that but...” Ginny trailed off, “Look, I know how hard that was for you and, well, I didn’t really see that when I said those things to you. I was just making it worse and I really was being selfish. I’m sorry.”

Aria was taken back by this. After all the months of silent treatments and stink eyes, Ginny was apologizing? “You don’t have to apologize.” Aria sighed, “Really. You were completely right. I made such a mistake in getting involved with Dean and it would’ve been easier to end it before things progressed. I brought all of this on myself. I’m the one who’s sorry.”

Now it was Ginny’s turn to look surprised. “Still, I didn’t have to cut you out completely.” she said, remorsefully.

Aria smiled, “Let’s just say it’s all water under the bridge?”

“Let’s.” Ginny sighed in relief and threw her arms around Aria and Aria did the same as Harry and Ron came back in with pies, “Oh I’ve missed talking to you!”

“Me too!” said Aria as they let go of each other.

“I have loads to tell you about Michael!” Ginny said, elated, “And did you see the way Demelza looked at me after the last practice?”

“I saw that!” Aria said, “Is she threatened by you or something?” All the things she had wanted to talk to Ginny about that had previously been bottled up came pouring out of her.

“I don’t know.” Ginny said as if their whole fight had never happened, “Maybe because I’m friends with her brother and not really with her?”

“Maybe.” Aria replied, “Okay but you and Michael-”

“We’re over.” said Ginny, “It was a really short-lived thing…” Ginny and Aria continued talking and talking about everything they had missed out on the past few months.

“Girls.” said Ron to Harry, rolling his eyes.

Later that evening, Aria helped her mother and Mrs. Weasley with the dishes. Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George were playing with the bundle of joke shop items that the twins had given Harry. Harry, Lupin, Mr. Ashborn, and Mr. Weasley were all having a conversation in the sitting room.

“So, you and Dean are over, huh?” said Mrs. Ashborn, drying the nearest plate. Aria nodded. The dishes had always been a bonding moment for Aria and her mother while Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, had never had to do them without magic before.

“I’m sorry, darling.” said Mrs. Ashborn, “He seemed like a great guy.”

“He was.” said Aria solemnly, “I really didn’t deserve him.” Mrs. Weasley, who was putting the dishes away, tried hard to pretend she wasn’t listening although she most definitely was.

“Have you tried talking to him?” asked Mrs. Ashborn.

“Well I don’t really want to get back together with him.” said Aria, hoping her mother wouldn’t inquire further though this was only a fantasy.

“Why not?” asked Mrs. Ashborn almost as soon as Aria had finished her sentence, “He was such a gentleman. Unless...there’s another guy?” Mrs. Weasley could not have been more obvious in her eavesdropping.

“I don’t really want to talk about this right now.” Aria replied as she handed the last dish to Mrs. Weasley and picked up two mince pies.

“Okay.” nodded her mother as Aria turned to leave, “When you’re ready.” Aria nodded as she made her way towards the sitting room. She entered the room at what seemed to be a very tense moment. She had walked in on Lupin, speaking very passionately and Harry arguing with him. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Ashborn seemed to just be watching and playing peacemakers when needed. 

“Has it occurred to you, Harry, that Snape was simply pretending to offer Draco help so he could find out what he was up to?” Lupin was saying.

“That's not what it sounded like.” replied Harry and Aria instantly knew what they were talking about.

“Perhaps Harry is right, Remus.” Mr. Weasley said, fiddling with the lighter the Ashborns had given him, “I mean, to make an Unbreakable Vow--”

“It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgement.” said Lupin confidently, “Dumbledore trusts Snape, therefore, I do. “

“Dumbledore can make mistakes.” Harry pressed, “He said so himself.”

“You are blinded by hatred.”

“I'm not!”

“Yes, you are!” Lupin seemed like he had his mind made up. “People are disappearing, Harry. Daily. We could only place our trust in a handful of people. If we started fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed.” There was silence. If Aria was going to interject herself, she decided now would be the time. Although, she wasn’t quite sure how.

“Pie?” she blurted out. Everyone looked up at her as she awkwardly held up the mince pies in each of her hands, “Oh erm...I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“That’s alright, Aria.” said Mr. Weasley as if he had been looking for an excuse to change the subject, “I think the conversation was nearing an end anyhow. Pie you said?”

“Yes.” said Aria, “There’s more in the kitchen.”

“Ginny!” Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

“What do you say, Remus? Jacob?” asked Mr. Weasley, “Care for some pies?”

“Love some.” Lupin said and he, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Ashborn headed for the kitchen leaving Harry and Aria alone in the sitting room.

“Ginny!”

“What?” Ginny finally called back.

“I’ve just seen a gnome in the garden!” Mrs. Weasley called, “I thought you said you’d caught them all!”

“I thought I did!” Ginny replied and Aria found that her voice was coming from the stair landing.

“Well can you please go get that one?” Mrs. Weasley shouted as she came into the sitting room so she could have a view of Ginny up the stairs, “It’s ran past the window six times!”

“Not me!”

“Ron?”

“I’m eating pies!” shouted Ron. Mrs. Weasley huffed with her hands on her hips.

“I’ll try and catch it, Mrs. Weasley.” volunteered Aria.

“Oh Aria, if it’s not too much trouble.” Mrs. Weasley, whose tone was much sweeter now that she wasn’t talking to one of her children, “Have you ever caught a gnome before?”

Aria shook her head. Harry stood up and said, “I’ll help you.”

“Thanks.” Aria said and the two made their way out into the garden. It was dark so they cast lumos with their wands as they looked for the gnome. It was chilly but there was no snow on the ground which struck Aria as odd as there had been snow just about everywhere else. Aria wondered if the burrow was immune to weather as it had been nice and hot when Aria had visited over the summer even though it was cold and wet in London.

“I love this place.” said Aria after she and Harry had been walking for a while, “It’s so secluded. My house is squished together between two big houses and there’s no garden like this for me to play in as a kid. If my parents spend any more time here, they may want to move permanently.”

“Your parents are brilliant.” Harry said simply. Aria looked cold and he wasn’t sure whether to offer her his jacket or not. What if she did not want it? Would it make things awkward? He decided that the next time she shivered, he would offer it.

“Embarrassing is more like it.” Aria said with a smile and she tucked her hair behind her ear. Harry momentarily forgot what they were talking about.

“It’s nice to come here and get away from the Dursleys during the summer.” said Harry when he remembered what the subject of the conversation was, “I’ve been fortunate enough to visit here quite a few times. I owe the Weasleys so much. If Ron and I had never become friends…”

“Speaking of Ron.” said Aria, “Him and Hermione still aren’t talking?” 

“Nope.” Harry said, “It’s just like when you and Ginny weren’t talking.”

Aria laughed awkwardly, “Why can’t they both just admit they have feelings for each other?” Aria wondered if that had been too obvious. Just then a gust of icy wind swept past and she shivered.

Harry desperately wanted to offer his jacket but decided that the next time she shivered he would offer it as he wasn’t sure this was the correct time to mention it. “Pride? At least with Ron. Now that he’s got Lavender interested in him, his head has grown three sizes.”

Aria was glad they had reached a subject that she had endless material on, “From what I’ve seen, Lavender is annoying him, isn’t she?”

“Sounds like it.” said Harry, messing up his hair that Mrs. Weasley had made him gell down that morning, “I don’t think I’d mind if he and Hermione got together.”

“But you’d be stuck in the middle?” Aria heard her mouth say though her thoughts were still stuck on how good Harry’s hair looked messed up.

“We’d be stuck in the middle together.” Harry said, nudging her. “That’s not so bad.” They continued talking for what seemed like forever. Eventually, the nerves slipped away and both were able to talk to each other freely like they had always been able to do. They laughed and Aria thought that the conversation was really nice. So nice that Aria felt she was allowed to ask more personal questions.

“How've your lessons with Dumbledore been?”

“They’ve been good.” said Harry though Aria was not entirely convinced.

“What’s on your mind?” asked Aria as she focused on how Harry’s circular glasses framed his forest green eyes.

“I just…” said Harry hesitantly, “I feel like I’m running out of time. Voldemort’s getting stronger and I’m no closer to stopping him.”

“Learning about him isn’t helping?”

“It is, it really is.” Harry said quickly, “It’s just...I don’t know. I just want to know the truth. The whole truth. But, I keep having to wait. “

“Have you told Dumbledore?”

“He’s been traveling so much.” Harry said, “But, I trust him. I trust we’ll eventually get to the point of all these flashbacks.”

“They aren’t pointless are they?”

“I know Dumbledore is leading up to something.” Harry said, He sounded frustrated now and like he didn’t know exactly how to put his feelings into words.

Aria put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and they stopped walking. “Just keep trusting in Dumbledore. And your friends. We’ll figure it out like we always do.” Aria said this in a such a reassuring way that Harry felt, at that moment, that he could tell her anything, like she would understand.

“I trust you.” Harry said, unaware of how easily he was saying this, “I don’t even think I’ve told Ron or Hermione any of that.”

“Maybe I’m just a good listener.” Aria said with a smile that drew Harry a step closer to her.

“And easy to talk to, I think.” said Harry and Aria took a step closer to him.

“Wonder where that gnome went.” Aria said, eyes now following on Harry’s lips.

“Long gone by now.” Harry said. They were so close now and Harry could smell the vanilla that he had grown so fond of. He could count each freckle on Aria’s cheeks that weren’t visible from a normal distance.

“Didn’t really look did we?” said Aria, and she almost forgot that she held her wand at her side.

“Not at all.”

“Merry Christmas, Harry.”

“Merry Christmas.” They were so close now. Both Harry and Aria’s hearts were pounding out of their chests. In that moment, they were both sure the other felt the same way for the first time in their long, confusing relationship. Aria just wanted Harry’s lips on hers. They were so close now…

Suddenly, there was a burst of orange light out of the corner of Aria’s eyes. Her and Harry both turned instinctively towards the point of origin to see tall, raging fire surrounding the house in one swooping ring. Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and the others were now rushing out of the house to see what all the commotion was. Then, appearing through the dancing embers, on the other side of the fire, a nasty woman with a skeleton-like face was laughing.

“Harry, no!” Aria called after Harry, who had broken into a sprint, hopping one of the shorter flames and chasing after Bellatrix.

“Harry!” shouted Lupin. When she saw one of the flames calm down to a lower state, Aria instinctively jumped it and ran after Harry into the tall weeds of the Burrow.

“Aria!” she heard her mother call after her. She did not care. All that mattered was getting to Harry, making sure he was safe, and making sure he didn’t do anything he could not come back from.

“I killed Sirius Black!” laughed Bellatrix in the distance and Aria followed the voice farther and farther away of the fire. “I killed Sirius Black! You coming to get me?” Aria’s heart was pounding as she soon lost all sense of direction. Her lungs were filled with smoke from the distant fire. Where was Harry? Where was Bellatrix? Where was the Burrow? Tall, yellow weeds greeted her every which way she turned. She eventually found a clearing with a small mount in the center. If she stood on it, perhaps she would get a better view. This also meant that she would run the risk of being exposed. 

She sloshed through the murky water that surrounded the mount and searched around. Instantly she could see three figures emerging from the weeds. One was approaching her very cautiously.

“Harry?” she said hopefully, but she was sadly mistaken. The figure revealed himself to be a large, hairy man whom Aria had seen in wanted posters; the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. She backed away slowly. To her right, another figure was running through the yellow ocean a ways off. Aria made eye contact with him. It was Harry. Then Aria saw to her left, the half-concealed face of Bellatrix Lestrange who pointed her wand past Aria and towards Harry. Aria’s heart was pounding as Fenrir approached Aria and Harry ran towards her. 

“Don’t Harry!” Aria called, the second she had realized. “It’s a trap!” But it was too late. Harry jumped in front of Aria to protect her from Greyback, only he did not see Bellatrix.

“Stupefy!” shouted Bellatrix.

A jet of light shot towards Harry but Aria was quick and shouted, “Protego!” deflecting the spell from Harry. Bellatrix growled and she and Greyback disappeared in puffs of black smoke. Both Aria and Harry knew this was nowhere near over, however. They heard a nasty cackle from the left and then the right. Bellatrix was disapparating and apparating everywhere, concealed from their sight.

Aria and Harry didn’t know where to aim. They stood back to back, circling the mount, their wands pointed in front of them. They then heard sloshing footsteps from their right. They both turned quickly, wands out.

“Harry! Aria!” shouted Mr. Weasley running towards them followed by Lupin. Mr. Weasley and Lupin assumed their positions on the mount with Aria and Harry. There was rustle from the left and Lupin shot a flash of white light out of his wands at it. Not a second later, Harry had heard something and was casting spells at it as well. Soon, all four of them were blasting spells into the bramble whenever they heard a sound or saw any type of figure. Through all the chaos, Harry had grabbed Aria’s arm as if to ensure he would not lose her. 

Finally, the sounds and figures in the weeds disappeared and the witch and wizards stopped. For a minute, there was total silence as they listened and peered through the tall grass. Then, black smoke rose into the air from separate points in the grass and flew away. There then was a sound like a huge explosion and a large blast of glowing orange light. 

“Molly!” Mr. Weasley shouted with fear in his voice. He pushed past Lupin and darted towards the direction of the blast. Lupin, Harry, and Aria followed. Aria felt like her lungs would collapse at any moment but the adrenaline kept her going. She wouldn’t let her mind think that something had happened to Mrs. Weasley, or her parents, or Ron, or Ginny, or the twins. Eventually, the four of them reached the house. The ring of fire was faintly standing but that was the least of their problems. Mrs. Weasley, the Ashborns, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron stood outside the Burrow in horror. Ani, Pigwidgeon, Hedwig, and the other owls were screeching and flying away from the Weasley home, which was engulfed in hot, burning fire. Mr. Weasley ran to the aid of his wife, who had begun sobbing at the sight of her home being absolutely destroyed.


	14. Birthday Surprises

“It's so easy for them to get to you.” Hermione said as she, Aria, and Harry made their way to Gryffindor Tower, “You're bloody lucky you weren't killed. You have to realise who you are, Harry!”

“I know who I am, Hermione, alright.” Harry said irritably as they made their way up the marble staircase. It was the first day back from winter break. The Weasleys were staying with the Ashborns while the Burrow was being rebuilt. No one had been in a very good mood since the incident.

“What I don’t understand is why they didn’t try to kill you.” Aria said, fiddling with the bracelet Harry had given her for Christmas on her wrist. 

“Didn’t they?” Hermione asked.

“Bellatrix cast a Stunner when she very well could’ve cast the Killing Curse.” said Aria, “If I hadn’t noticed her, she’d of had a clear shot.”

“Maybe killing me wasn’t the point.” Harry said ominously.

“Then what was?” asked Hermione.

“Aria, we had just been talking about how the Burrow was such a safe place, remember?”

“You think the point was to burn down the Burrow?” said Aria as they approached the painting of the Fat Lady.

“It makes sense.” Hermione said, looking as if she was still thinking it through.

“They were sending a message.” said Harry, “I’m not safe anywhere.”

“Dilligrout.” said Aria and the Fat Lady’s portrait swung open and the three made their way into the Common Room. Harry went straight for the boy’s dormitory. The Common Room was very crowded with Gryffindors showing off their Christmas presents and giving late ones to their friends. Ron and Lavender were cuddling on the couch, though Ron looked slightly uncomfortable.

“That’s my Won-Won!” Lavender said overzealously as she gave Ron’s neck a squeeze.

 

“Excuse me, I have to go vomit.” said Hermione as she stepped back, disgusted. 

“Wait, Hermione, look.” Aria said pointing to the notice board where a bright poster had appeared. When the other Gryffindors noticed, the board was instantly surrounded by half the Common Room. The poster was advertising apparition lessons starting at the beginning of February. 

“Wicked!” said Ron, “I’ll be 17 in time to take the test!”

“I can’t wait to apparate!” Seamus Finnigan exclaimed, “Me cousin, Fergus, does it all the time just to annoy me. I wonder what it feels like.”

“Not great, I’ll tell you that.” Aria said under her breath, referring to the times in which Tonks had apparated with her. 

“You’ve apparated before?” Seamus asked, impressed. Aria looked around to see why Dean was not with Seamus. She soon saw that Dean was in a conversation with Ginny.

“Just Side-along.” Aria said, brushing him off.

“Woah.” 

“The test is pretty hard, I reckon.” Ron said to Seamus and Aria, “Charlie failed his first time. He landed on a woman five miles from his destination.”

“That’s what the lessons are for.” Hermione said. 

This was peculiar of Hermione since she and Ron hadn’t been speaking. This continued over the next month. Every once in a while, Hermione or Ron would speak to each other in a group setting only. It was still very clear to both Aria and Harry that their friends would not get along were they alone together. Their anger seemed to suppressed for now, but was simply a ticking time bomb which would explode in Hermione from time to time in private. This usually occurred when she saw Ron and Lavender together.

Lavender and Ron were soon old news to the other Hogwarts students, however, and Ginny and Dean were the topics of conversations. They had begun dating in late January and Ginny always seemed to have a glow on her face. This proved to be very good for Aria’s guilty conscience. With Dean being with someone who really cared about him and Ginny finally being able to be happy, Aria felt like she wasn’t standing in anyone's way anymore.

“Have you seen Dean and Ginny lately?” Hermione asked one day during Defense Against the Dark Arts, quiet enough so Snape wouldn’t hear.

“I have.” Aria said with a smile. It seemed that Hermione was searching for jealousy that was nonexistent so that they would share in something, “I’m happy for her. They seem to be getting along really well.”

“What do you suppose she sees in Dean?” Ron asked, attempting to sound as if he could care less, to no avail.

“Probably the same thing I saw.” said Aria, flipping a page of the chapter they were supposed to be reading. 

“Oh yeah, right.” Ron said, “It’s just when you two were dating, it was one thing. Now he’s running his hands all over my sister. Got to hate him. On principle.”

“I think it’s good he’s moved on.” Harry piped up from the other side of Aria.

“You have?” Aria asked.

“Erm…” Harry looked caught off guard as if he thought he offended Aria, “I mean, don’t you?”

“I’ve moved on, why shouldn’t he?” Aria replied.

Harry smiled, “Precisely.” Suddenly a stack of parchment landed onto Aria’s desk on top of her book. She looked up to see Snape glaring down at her. 

“Miss Ashborn.” Snape snarled, “Procrastination has proven, once again, to be your greatest weakness in my class.”

“I didn’t procrastinate-”

“I asked for seven full pages not six and a half on nonverbal spells.” Snape said. Aria looked down at the parchment and it was indeed her essay on nonverbal spells with a large letter “D” (for dreadful) marked on the front.

“How much is there really to write on-”

“Ten points from Gryffindor.” Snape said with a slight curl of his lip. Aria sighed and gave Snape the stink eye when his back was turned.

Lessons grew harder and harder as time went on and Aria could only imagine how tough things would be when it came time to take their N.E.W.T.s their seventh year. One thing kept the sixth years going, however, the prospect of being able to apparate. The first apparition took place on the first Saturday in February in the Great Hall. The instructor, Wilkie Twycross, was standing where Dumbledore’s podium usually stood as the students entered. The four house tables were gone and in their place, a number of hoops on the ground. 

“Now boys and girls.” said Twycross as the students entered. He was an oddly colourless man with wispy hair and transparent eyelashes. “You’re very close to going out into the world, getting jobs, and becoming adults. Now, what do adults need to be able to accomplish their goals? Transportation! Getting your apparition license is a right of passage! The most important thing to remember about apparition is the three D’s! Destination, Determination, and Deliberation!”

“Excuse me, Sir.” No one need turn their head around to know that it was Hermione who spoke, “Are we going to be apparating here?”

“Why yes.” said Twycross, “The anti-Disapparition jinx has been lifted in the\is specific room for a period of one hour only.” 

The hour felt like four to Aria. She could not once manage to apparate into the hoop as they had been assigned to try and do. It made her feel a little better that no one else was having any luck either. She kept repeating to herself, “Destination, Determination, and Deliberation!” and then spinning on the spot. She grew more and more frustrated at each failed attempt. 

“Be careful not to splinche yourself, Ashborn.” said Draco coldly from behind her.

“Aw Draco. I didn’t know you cared.” Aria said sarcastically. He scowled at her. Harry chuckled.

At the end of the lesson, Aria huffed out of the Great Hall. Tonks had made apparating look so easy which it, unfortunately, was not. Hermione, Ron, and Aria discussed their methods for doing better at the next lesson after saying goodbye to Harry, who had another lesson with Dumbledore.  
\-------------------------------------  
Later that evening, Harry climbed through the portrait hole and made his way to the couch by the fire. Hermione made up an excuse to leave her conversation with Dean and Ginny to join him, Aria, and Ron. 

“How was it? What happened?” Aria asked, keeping her voice down from the other Gryffindors. Luckily, this was not very hard as they were all talking so loud.

“Slughorn.” Harry said. He appeared to still be deep in thought. “He knows something crucial. Dumbledore’s asked me to get the information out of him.”

“That’s why you’ve had to get to know him?” asked Ron.

“Hermione, do you know what a Horcrux is?” Harry asked, ignoring Ron’s question.

“No,” Hermione said and Harry sighed, “but I can check the library.”

“Check the restricted section.” said Harry, “Whatever it is, it’s important. Voldemort asked Slughorn about it when he went to school here.”

“But Slughorn didn’t tell him?” asked Aria, trying to read between the many lines. Harry was spewing all this information to them without any order.

“I think he told him alright.” Harry said, “I just need to know what exactly he said. Dumbledore thinks Slughorn tampered with his own memory and only he knows what really happened that night.”

“How are you going to get it out of him?” Hermione asked, concerned, “If even Dumbledore can’t then simple persuasion won’t work.”

“I’ve got to try haven’t I?”

Suddenly, there was pecking at the window of the Gryffindor Tower. The four friends turned their heads. No one else seemed to notice as their chatter was too loud. Harry went to the window and greeted his snowy white owl, Hedwig. Hedwig cooed as Harry untied an envelope from her feet. Harry opened the envelope and handed one of its contents to Aria.

“What is it?” asked Ron.

“Our photos from the Christmas party.” Aria smiled as she looked at the moving picture. Harry seemed to have a copy as well. Aria blushed as she realized that the camera had captured their awkwardness perfectly. Harry and she were fidgeting, trying to find a comfortable pose. Then, the Aria in the picture blushed and smiled. The Harry in the picture had put his hand on the small of Aria’s back and when she didn’t fidget, he smiled a smile that Aria found very cute. The picture, Aria thought, captured their relationship perfectly and she would hold on to this just as Harry would hold on to his.

The next few weeks were awkward for Harry as he worked up his nerve to ask Slughorn about the memory. Eventually, he tried and it did not go so well. Hermione got angry with him for not taking it seriously and Aria just laughed at his stupidity. Harry, with a sudden burst of confidence, had simply asked Slughorn after class one day. Slughorn, of course, was taken off guard and got very defensive about this. Now, he would ignore Harry all together during class. Hermione kept going on about how Harry had blown his only shot. So, it was back to the drawing board as February became March.

“Hey what’s that?” asked Ginny one night in the Common Room. Many fifth years had now begun studying for their exams and spent less time talking and more time with their noses in their books. Aria was carrying a basket of sweets including Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties.

“All the sweets I could afford.” Aria replied as Ginny looked longingly at the basket, “Gonna leave it on your brother’s bed for his birthday tomorrow.”

“He’s gonna have so many sweets, he won’t know what to do with himself.” Ginny laughed, sitting back down at the table she had just gotten up from.

“So how are things?” Aria asked, pulling up a chair, “With you and Dean?”

“Good, really good.” Ginny replied, “What about things with you and Harry?”

“I don’t know.” Aria replied. This had been the first time she had spoken about her and Harry’s relationship in a while. “We really connected over Christmas but since, there’s just been so many distractions.”

“That’s what you get for falling for the ‘Chosen One’.” joked Ginny. When she said this, a dark, curly head popped up from the book she was reading on the couch, near the table. It was Romilda Vane. She stood up and made her way to Ginny and Aria.

“Hi Ginny. Hi Aria.” Romilda said. 

“Hello Romilda.” said Aria, slightly confused as she had never spoken to this girl before.

“What’s that?” asked Romilda, pointing at the basket.

“A birthday present for a friend of mine.” Aria said, awkwardly.

“It’s his birthday?” Romilda said as if she had forgotten a cake in the oven, “You’re so lucky to be friends with him. Can I see what you’ve got him?” 

“Erm...knock yourself out.” Aria said, before looking to Ginny, who shrugged.

“That’s a lot of chocolate.” said Romilda, picking up the basket and examining it.

“He’s got a sweet tooth.” Aria said as Romilda put down the basket.

“Okay bye.” she said. With that, she skipped off towards the dormitories. The conversation ended almost quickly as it had started.

“Right.” Aria said to Ginny who was just as confused as her. Aria then went upstairs to the Boy’s Dormitory and carefully set the basket on Ron’s bedside table next to the other presents he had received. Ron and Harry were down by the lake and would be returning soon so Aria turned to leave. Before she left, however, Aria noticed something that made her blush. Harry had framed their picture from the Christmas Party and it sat on his nightstand along with a framed picture of Ron, Harry, and Hermione in their second year and a framed picture of James and Lily Potter.

The next morning Hermione, Ginny, and Aria had taken their breakfast back to the Common Room so they could study with Ginny for her O.W.L.s. It was the best way for Ginny to get the Common Room to herself since everyone else was either sleeping or at breakfast.

“Okay so tell me about the goblin riots of the 18th century.” said Hermione, not needing to even glance at the book from which she was testing Ginny.

“I know this! I know this!” Ginny said, placing her fingers on her temples and closing her eyes.

“I don’t.” Aria chuckled.

Ginny huffed, “This isn’t fair. Fred and George put on a firework show during your History of Magic exams.”

“Yeah but we also had Umbridge during our O.W.L.s .” replied Aria with a smirk, “You know how much-added stress that was?”

“Fine, you win.” said Ginny just as Ron and Harry stumbled down the stairs, both still in their pajamas. Harry was dragging Ron, who wore a dopey smile and walked as if intoxicated, towards the portrait hole.

“Harry? Ron?” Hermione asked, obviously confused by the sight, “Where are you going?”

“Erm...down to Hagrid's.” said Harry after a moment’s hesitation. Hermione’s eyes narrowed immediately.

“Hagrids?” Ron asked, half angrily, half confused, “But you said-”

“Bye!” Harry said briskly and dragged Ron out of the room with him. Aria, Ginny, and Hermione simply looked at each other for a moment.

“That was weird right?” asked Aria finally.

“So weird.” replied Ginny.


	15. The Unknowable Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is definitely up to something, Cormac causes problems, and Aria and Harry come to a realization.

Later that evening, Aria, Ginny, and Hermione would find out exactly what happened with Ron and Harry and why they were acting so weird. The three girls were called to the hospital wing where they found Ron lying in a bed, sleeping, as Madam Pomfrey attended to him. Harry proceeded to tell them the whole story about the love potion Ron consumed, how he went to Slughorn for help, and how Ron was poisoned.

“I feel terrible.” said Aria, “I knew something smelt rotten when Romilda asked to look at my basket of sweets I was giving to Ron. She must have thought they were for you, Harry! But Ron got the love potion instead.”

“A love potion did this?” asked Hermione as Dumbledore, Snape, Slughorn, and McGonagall entered and made their way towards Ron. Dumbledore was carrying a green mead bottle with a ribbon tied to the cork.

“No, it wasn’t that.” said Harry, “It was the mead Slughorn gave him after.”

“Quick thinking on your part, Harry, using a bezoar.” said Dumbledore, “You should be very proud of your student, Horace.”

“Ah, yes. Very proud.” said Slughorn sounding like he was still in shock.

“I think we can agree Potter's actions were heroic.” said Professor McGonagall, “The question is: Why were they necessary?”

“Why, indeed. This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don't remember who gave you this bottle?” said Dumbledore, popping the cork off of the bottle of mead and sniffing its contents, “By the way, it possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry. When not polluted with poison.”

“Actually, I had intended to give it as a gift, myself.” said Slughorn, whose face seemed rather pale.

“To whom, might I ask?”

“To you, headmaster.” Slughorn said, in disbelief of current events. 

“Where is he? Where's my Won-Won?” came the voice of Lavender Brown before anyone could say anything. She let the door to the hospital wing slam behind her. “Has he been asking for me?” Lavender stopped dead in tracks when she saw Hermione, “What's she doing here?” 

“I might ask you the same question.” said Hermione, standing up from the chair near the bed she had been sitting on.

“I happen to be his girlfriend.” said Lavender with her hands on her hips.

“And I happen to be his…” Hermione started, “...friend.”

“Don't make me laugh.” sneered Lavender, “You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting.”

“He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo!” Hermione said, raising her voice, “And for the record, I've always found him interesting.”

In that moment, Ron started stirring. “See? He senses my presence. Don't worry, Won-Won. I'm here. I'm here.”

“Herm-inee.” Ron muttered in his sleep, “Herm-eye-oh-knee. Hermione.” Upon hearing this both Lavender and Hermione looked stunned. Lavender sounded as if her breath had caught in her throat. She blushed red and she backed away before running out of the room, bawling. Hermione sat back down and held Ron’s hand in hers as he slept.

“Oh to be young and to feel love's keen sting.” said Dumbledore and Aria remembered the four teachers who had been standing there during the whole episode, “Well, come over, everybody. Mr. Weasley's well attended.” Dumbledore then led Snape, McGonagall, and Slughorn from the room.

“About time, don't you think?” Aria said to Ginny and Harry. Hermione seemed to have heard her. She looked up, unable to hide her contentedness.

“Oh shut up.” Hermione blushed. Aria, Ginny, and Harry took that as their cue to leave as well and they made their way from the wing. When Ginny left to catch up with Dean, Aria and Harry began to chat.

“So now what are you going to do?” asked Aria as they made their way up the marble staircase.

“Do about what?” Harry asked.

“Quidditch.” Aria replied, “We’re down a Keeper and we have a match against Hufflepuff on Saturday.”

“I can ask Dean or Seamus to fill in?” said Harry as they stopped and waited for the staircase to finish a change.

Aria shook her head. “Neither of them know how to play Keeper. They tried out for Chaser.”

“Then who do you think I should ask?”

Aria sighed with a frown, “There’s only one option I can really think of on such short notice. But, you aren’t going to like it.”  
\----------------------------  
“I don’t like it.” Harry said grudgingly. It was the day of the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff and the team was chatting in the changing tent before the game would begin.

“Well it’s too late now. At least he can play well.” Ginny said, although she too was not very happy about the substitute Keeper.

“Tricky conditions!” McLaggen, who was dressed in Gryffindor Quidditch robes, said to the whole tent. He turned to the Beaters, “Peakes, Coote, you’ll want to fly out of the sun so they don’t see you coming.”

“I'm the Captain, McLaggen, shut up giving them instructions.” Harry said firmly, “Just get up by the goal posts! Make sure you do fly out of the sun.” McLaggen huffed and walked in front of Harry as the team exited the tent. McLaggen got on his broom and flew to his place.

“I’d say keep your cool but he’s been annoying me all week trying to tell everybody what to do.” Aria said to Harry. It was true, McLaggen had gotten on everyone’s last nerves during that week’s practices so much that it was a huge relief to finally be playing the match.

“I’ll just be happy when we win this game and you get the satisfaction of kicking him off the team.” Ginny said to Harry as the rest of the team flew into formation and Madame Hooch commenced the match.

“And they are off.” said a dreamy voice, echoing over the stadium. No, it couldn’t be. Luna Lovegood was commentating the Quidditch match? “Gryffindor has the Quaffle. Hufflepuff doesn’t. Aria is zooming towards the goal. Oh! She’s passed to….erm….the other Chaser that’s not Ginny. Oh no, she’s lost the Quaffle and now a Hufflepuff player has it. He found his way very quickly.” After every almost every sentence, Luna’s lion hat would roar loud for all to hear.

“Next time don’t pass it to Demelza, Aria!” McLaggen shouted as Demelza had just missed, “Pass it to Weasley or keep it to yourself.”

“Why don’t you keep the advice to yourself?” Aria shouted back at McLaggen, who had flown away from his goal posts to tell Aria this.

“And Hufflepuff scores!” said Luna lightly, “Sorry Gryffindor.” 

“McLaggen, will you pay attention to what you’re supposed to be doing and leave everyone else alone?” Harry shouted as he zoomed past. 

“You’re not setting a great example!” McLaggen called over his shoulder as he made his way back to his posts.

“If he doesn’t watch his mouth…” Aria muttered to Ginny.

“Then I’ll pretend to restrain you while you kick his-”

“Harry Potter seems to be having an argument with his Keeper.” Luna said, “I don’t think it will help him get the snitch but it may be a clever ruse…”

As Luna spoke, Aria had intercepted a pass from the Hufflepuff Chaser and was leading towards the Hufflepuff goal hoops. She then passed it to Demelza, who passed it to Ginny, who passed it back to Aria, who threw the Quaffle past the Hufflepuff Keeper and into the tallest hoop.

“Yay Aria!” shouted Luna as her lion hat roared, “That was a good one! I like her. She’s quite nice.” The Hufflepuff team called a timeout. Aria smiled as she flew across the pitch, the Gryffindors cheering for her. 

“Who let this loony commentate?” McLaggen said loudly, “Honestly we would’ve been better with a troll.”

“That’s it!” Aria shouted to Ginny, boiling, “Are you going to stop me?”

“Even if Harry catches the snitch, we’ll lose anyway.” shrugged Ginny, “Go ahead.” The whistle blew for the match to continue and as soon as Aria obtained the Quaffle, she launched it straight at McLaggen, hitting him square in the stomach. McLaggen clutched his stomach tightly and made his way down to the pitch, carefully. Aria couldn’t help but feel satisfied with this.

“It looks like a stray Quaffle has accidentally knocked McLaggen down.” Luna said, in her dreamy voice, “What a shame.”

After the match, the Gryffindor players, even though they lost, thanked Aria and congratulated her on her shot at McLaggen. Harry especially, thought this was brilliant and laughed along with the others.

“Aria that was brilliant!” Demelza said, clasping Aria on the shoulder, “I’d been wanting to do that all week!” Demelza then left as McLaggen entered, making his way towards Aria in a rage.

“What was that, Ashborn?” he shouted at her, “We’ve lost the game because of your reckless behavior!”

“No, actually we lost the match because of all the Quaffles you let get past you.” said Aria with a smirk.

“That’s because you couldn’t hang on to them.” McLaggen retorted.

“Well it’s a little distracting when you’re barking out orders and acting like your captain.” said Aria, taking off her gloves and laying them neatly down on the bench.

“I might as well be.” sneered McLaggen, “Potter’s-”

“Go ahead, Cormac.” said Harry whom Aria had not seen appear behind her, “If you think you know best. I’m all ears. Please, tell me exactly what you think of how I run things.”

McLaggen hesitated for a moment. Clearly, not expecting Harry to have heard him. “No, I’ll take the high road.”

“Well the high road just so happens to lead to the infirmary.” Aria said, “That’s a nasty bruise you got there.” McLaggen huffed.

“I’ll need the uniform when you get around to it, by the way.” said Harry, crossing his arms. McLaggen gave him one last mean look before briskly leaving the tent. The rest of the team laughed and cheered at this, including Aria and Harry.

“Right on.” said one of the beaters to Harry as the two beaters left with their bags.

“That ought to do it.” Ginny said to Aria as she too left the tent. Then, it was just Aria and Harry left laughing together in the tent about the weird day they had had. 

“Do you think we were too harsh on him there at the end?” Aria asked, finally ceasing giggling.

“Not in the slightest.” said Harry and before Aria could say anything, Harry was kissing her. It had happened so suddenly, that at first she was shocked but when she realized what was happening, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the tender kiss. Harry had not known what had taken over him. Aria had just impressed him with her wit, and she looked so cute giggling…

When the two broke, they stared at each other for a moment. Aria looked into Harry’s green eyes and tried to imagine what he was thinking. Had he regretted kissing her? Why had he kissed her? Then, both Aria and Harry could no longer contain their grins and they smiled at each other, confirming what they both already knew: nothing had ever felt more right.

Aria grasped Harry’s hand in hers as they emerged from the tent a few minutes later and walked the pitch. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in the stands seemed to notice quicker than Aria had expected. Hermione, in particular, was smirking down at the two of them. Aria suddenly felt very self-conscious, knowing Dean was in the stands. How would he feel, knowing he was right about Aria’s feelings for Harry? But Dean, who was holding Ginny’s hand, simply smiled at them kindly and Aria felt happy.

The next day, word had spread like wildfire that Harry Potter was dating Aria Ashborn. It was now out with Ginny and Dean and Harry and Aria were the new “It” couple of the school. This was strange for Aria as she underwent a whole new popularity change. Aria had never been popular in her Hogwarts years, even when she was friends with Harry. But now, girls wanted to be her and boys wanted to be with her. It was all a bit frightening to her, really. She tried not to pay attention to it very much.

Aria and Harry would spend an awful lot of time together the following week to the point where Hermione and Ron both got a bit jealous. Harry and Aria would study together for exams down by the Black Lake and often spend time together in Hogsmeade and the courtyard. He’d confide in her, in detail, everything Dumbledore had been telling him and what his plan was to get the memory from Slughorn. They’d also play with the thought of “what if”. What if they’d started dating earlier. What if they’d been friends from their first year. What if Voldemort had never returned.

Hermione would go and visit Ron in the hospital wing as they were finally being friendly to each other again. Aria and Harry wondered if they’d finally admit their feelings for each other. Aria truly loved the place she was in. It made her forget about Voldemort, her half-brother, and everything going on in the Wizarding World. It seemed, to be a nice distraction for Harry as well. It seemed as if things were finally looking up.

Ron was released from the hospital wing about a week after he was poisoned and joined Hermione and Aria for breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry, for some odd reason, was absent. Aria sat across from Ron and Hermione, hoping Harry would soon take the seat next to her. Ron held his wand in his hand and his fork in his other hand as he stared uncomfortably down the Gryffindor table towards where Parvati and Lavender were seated.

“Stop it, Ron.” scolded Hermione, “You're making it snow.” She was right. Ron was unknowingly pointing his wand up at the ceiling and causing white flurries to fall from the enchanted blue sky.

“Tell me how I broke up with Lavender again.” Ron said and Hermione turned pink.

“Well, she came to visit you in the hospital.” she said slowly, “And you talked. I don't believe it was a particularly long conversation.”

“Don't get me wrong.” said Ron quickly, “I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of her. She seems a bit...put out.” Aria and Hermione looked at Lavender who was staring angrily at Hermione and digging her spoon into the table.

“Yes, um…She does, doesn't she?” chuckled Hermione. Aria watched her choose her words. “You say you don't remember anything from that night? Anything at all?”

“There is something.” said Ron and Hermione’s eyes shun with a gleam of hope, “But it can't be. I was completely boggled, wasn’t I?” Ron laughed and Hermione faked a smile. She looked down at her food.

“Boggled.” Aria could tell this hurt Hermione but she was trying her best not to show it. Aria cleared her throat, hoping to divert her their attention to something else.

“Has anyone seen Harry?” Aria asked.

“Not since I left him this morning.” said Ron with a mouth full of toast. “He was up all bloody night staring at the Marauder's map.”

“Why?”

“Dunno.” Ron shrugged.

“He’s supposed to meet me in the library later so we can search more for a book about Horcruxes.” suggested Hermione, “Maybe we’ll find out then.”

Aria nodded, not realizing that when Hermione said later, she had actually meant four hours later. After having spent nearly every second with Harry for the past week, four hours felt like an awfully long time to Aria. As heavy rain began to fall upon the castle windows, Hermione, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the library where they would pick out every book on dark magic that was allowed. Even then, Harry had not appeared.

“Everyone ready for their apparition test?” Hermione asked, making casual conversation.

“Not in the slightest.” said Aria, flipping through a book on poisons.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.” said Hermione, walking over to the shelves and letting the books in her hands magically float back to their place, “It’s very easy once you get the hang of it.”

“Easy for you to say.” said Ron, who had snuck some of his leftover birthday sweets into the library, “You’ve apparated properly before. I always miss the hoop.”

“At least you don’t miss it by much.” Aria scoffed, “I’ve only done it twice and the first time I moved an inch and the second time I apparated to the other side of the Hall. I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing wrong.”

“Oh there you are.” Hermione said and Aria turned to see Harry making his way over to the three of them.

“Where have you been?” Aria asked.

“The Room of Requirement.” said Harry quickly, “I think that’s where Malfoy’s been disappearing to, in fact, I’m sure of it.”

“Disappearing to? What are you on about?”

“I’ve been watching Draco on the map and he always disappears.” said Harry, lowering his voice, “I think he’s been going to the Room of Requirement.”

“Honestly, Harry-” Hermione started.

“Just listen Hermione.” Harry said sharply and Hermione looked taken back by this. “I had Dobby spy on Draco and-”

“Spy?”

“Draco’s been disappearing there all year!” Harry said. He seemed very passionate about this. “That’s suspicious don’t you think?”

“Did the Marauders not know the room was there or-” started Ron.

“Well it’s probably part of the magic of the room.” Hermione said, “If you need it to be unplottable, it will be.”

“Did you go in?” Aria asked, growing curious.

“No, I just staked it out under the invisibility cloak.” replied Harry, talking rather fast-paced, “There were also a variety of students standing guard for Malfoy outside. But I reckon I can get past them and see what Malfoy’s up to tomorrow.”

“That’s impossible.” Hermione said.

“No, it's not," said Harry at once. "Malfoy got into our headquarters there last year, so I'll be able to get in and spy on him, no problem."

"But I don't think you will, Harry," said Hermione slowly. "Malfoy already knew exactly how we were using the room, didn't he, because that stupid Marietta had blabbed. He needed the room to become the headquarters of the D.A., so it did. But you don't know what the room becomes when Malfoy goes in there, so you don't know what to ask it to transform into."

“What’s this about a variety of students?” Aria asked, finding herself wanting to know every detail.

“Yeah that’s a bit weird.” Harry replied, “I went there earlier and there were two blonde girls and then I came back and one was a skinny bloke.”

“How many people do you think he’d tell his plan to?”

“Probably just Crabbe and Goyle...unless...that’s it!” Harry exclaimed and Madam Pince, the librarian, shushed him from across the room.

“What?” asked Ron, who had hidden his sweets under the table upon hearing Madam Pince.

“Crabbe and Goyle are using Polyjuice potion!” Harry said excitedly, “That has to be it.”

“Malfoy’s got Crabbe and Goyle dressed up as girls?” chuckled Ron, “How’d he get them to do that?”

Harry thought a moment before saying, “Well, if he showed them his Dark Mark-”

“The Dark Mark we don’t know exists.” Hermione said wearily.

“Not yet.” Aria said as if correcting her. Harry smiled. “Draco’s been acting strange all year. If Harry could just get inside maybe we can figure out what he’s up to.”

 

“That’s just it.” Hermione retorted, “You have to know what he’s up to before you can get inside the room, remember?”

“Well maybe the Prince knows something about the spell on the Room-” Harry started, taking his potions book out of his bag.

“Harry, that book doesn’t hold all the answers.” said Hermione, pushing the book back inside the bag to Harry’s annoyance, “Now enough about Draco. You’re supposed to be concentrating on getting the memory from Slughorn, remember?”


	16. Hidden Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry entrusts Aria with something important

“Destination, Determination, and Deliberation.” Aria was saying over and over again to herself. Her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the warm courtyard. “Destination, Determination, and Deliberation.” They had their apparition test soon and Aria was very paranoid that she’d forget everything she had learned about apparating.

“Aria.” said Harry but Aria did not hear.

“Destination, Determination, and...erm…”

“Aria.”

“Deliberation!”

“Aria.” Harry said, finally getting Aria’s attention, “You’ll do fine.”

Ron, who was also nervous, turned to Harry, “You’ve apparated perfectly. You’ll be great come July!” Harry was one of the few sixth years who was not of age and therefore, he could not take the apparition test just yet.

“Only once.” said Harry.

“Oh for heaven’s sake Ron,” Hermione, who was the calmest out of them all, “they’ll give us plenty of time to practice if we get there early, so let’s get going.” Aria stood up hesitantly. What was the third D again? Ron and Hermione had already begun their walk to Hogsmeade village. Aria went to follow but Harry grabbed her hand and she looked to him.

“Good luck.” he said kindly, “You’ll do fine.”

Aria looked down at their feet shyly before saying, “You’re going to watch the Room of Requirement again, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, it’s the only way to maybe figure out what’s happening with Malfoy.” Harry replied.

“Aria, hurry up!” Ron called from across the courtyard.

“Well, good luck to you too then.” Aria said with a smile. She then gave Harry a quick peck on the lips and she broke into a sprint to catch up with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was nervous, Aria could tell. When Hermione spoke, however, she acted as though she had been apparating all her life. It would take a keen eye to see her bite her lip when they reached the site of the test in Hogsmeade or how she kept hiding her probably sweaty palms in the folds of her cloak. 

The apparition test was taking place across the street from the Hog’s Head which Aria figured when she saw the cluster of sixth years and Mr. Twycross. Many of the students were practicing their apparating at various locations around the square and when Hermione, Ron, and Aria reached the Hog’s Head, they dispersed to do their own practicing. Aria managed to successfully apparate a few paces from her location multiple times before Twycross began to test students, luckily starting from the opposite end of the alphabet. 

Aria took a moment to watch as the first three students to be tested were successful in apparating across the street to the front of the Hog’s Head and back. This was a little farther than Aria had been practicing and so she decided that maybe she to should try to apparate as far as the Hog’s Head.

“Weasley, Ronald.” called Twycross as Aria found a location on the side of the Hog’s Head to practice apparating to so she wouldn’t be in Ron’s way. Ron, who looked very nervous, almost shaking, made his way to Twycross.

Aria knew Ron did not like people watching him so she tried not to pay attention and instead, focus on her own practice. She recounted the three D’s in her head as she prepared to apparate. “Come on.” she said silently to herself. With that, she closed her eyes and spun on the spot. She felt the ground beneath her disappear and she knew she had apparated. The only question was: was it to her intended target? Aria slowly opened her eyes. She was not, in fact, to the side of the Hog’s Head. She was inside of it. She sighed, not knowing how she had overestimated so much? 

At first glance the Hog’s Head, seemed almost completely empty, per usual, except for the bartender and one witch with her head down at a table in the corner. There was a half drunk bottle of butterbeer by her elbow on the table and a few galleons which she had seemed to have put down for a tip. Aria was about to disapparate back to the testing area when she heard the witch let out a few sniffles. She was crying. After a second take, Aria noticed that the witch was rather skinny, with short, mousy brown hair.

“Tonks?” Aria whispered to herself and Tonks did not hear her. Tonks seemed to be crying her eyes out, alone in the Hog’s Head. Aria wanted nothing more than to go to her and ask her, finally, what was wrong. She knew, however, that Tonks would not want anyone to see her in this state and that she was alone for a reason. In order to give Tonks some privacy, Aria disapparated from the Hog’s Head and made her way back towards the group of sixth years, intending to talk to Tonks another time about this.

 

Eventually, Mr. Twycross called, “Ashborn, Aria.” and Aria took a deep breath, and made her way to him. Many of the students had already taken their test and gone but some, like Ron and Hermione, were waiting for friends.

“Hello Aria.” said Mr. Twycross with a smile. A piece of parchment and a silver-feathered quill floated to his right at head-height. “Can you name the three D’s for me?”

Aria, who had been very distracted by the incident with Tonks, stuttered a bit before answering, “There’s the..erm...Determination, Deliberation, and Destination.”

Twycross nodded and the floating quill scratched as it wrote something on the piece of parchment. “And can you please apparate inside the hoop in front of the Hog’s Head just there.”

“Sure.” Aria gulped. She had done this before, basically. She had just overshot a bit. If she could pull back enough, she would be able to manage. Destination, she thought to herself, was in front of the Hog’s Head. Determination: she was determined to apparate there. Deliberation. She pictured herself successfully apparating and with this thought, she turned on the spot, her eyes wide open. Then, by magic, she was in front of the Hog’s Head. 

“Excellent, Miss Ashborn.” Twycross called, “Apparate back, please.” Aria’s confidence soared when she did this and she apparated back with the same mindset. Never once did she splinche herself when practicing and she was not about to start. 

When she was standing in front of Twycross, she let out a huge sigh of relief and waited for his words. “You should know,” he started and the quill began scratching again, “you mixed up the three D’s but, no matter. You seem to have the concept down. You passed. “

“Thank you so much, sir!” Aria exclaimed as Twycross handed her the parchment from the air. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she couldn’t wait to tell her friends. She ran, with a huge grin on her face, to Ron and Hermione who were waiting by the start of the path to Hogwarts.

“Aria!” exclaimed Hermione, “Did you pass?”

“Yes, did you?” asked Aria, already knowing the answer by Hermione’s expression.

“Yes!” she said sprightly, “We’re licensed!”

“Alright, we get it.” Ron said, irritably. He looked rather depressed in Aria’s opinion.

“He didn’t pass?” Aria asked Hermione who shook her head empathetically.

“I left an eyebrow behind.” Ron said, sounding like he was in denial, “An eyebrow! You’d think they’d let something so small go.”

“It’s alright, Ron.” Aria said, putting a hand on his shoulder as they began to walk back towards the castle, “You can take it again.”

“Right, yeah.” Ron muttered and began walking ahead of the two girls.

“We’ll have to celebrate when he isn’t around.” Hermione said to Aria when Ron was out of earshot.

“No one tells Fred and George!” Ron called over his shoulder. He was not in a great mood at all and this carried on all the way until they had gotten back to the Common Room and Ginny greeted them.

“So, how’d it-” she started.

“An eyebrow!” Ron said frustratingly, walking right past Ginny and towards the couch.

“I take it he didn’t do so well, then?” Ginny said and Aria and Hermione shook their heads, “How about you two?”

“We-Harry?” Hermione said this as Harry had burst into the Common Room. He had blood on his robes and he seemed to be in quite a hurry.

“Harry!” Aria exclaimed upon shock of seeing him. He ran past her and up to his dormitory before running down moments later, carrying his school bag, “Why is it you’re covered in blood?”

“Nevermind, but I need you to hide the Prince’s book.” he said urgently, taking his potions book out of his bag and thrusting it to Aria who did not know what to do with it, “Quick!”

“Oh-erm-right.” she said, before turning to go to her dormitory, the first place she could think of.

“Not here.” Harry said before turning to Ron, “Ron-I need your Potion’s book. Aria hurry!” Aria didn’t need to be told twice. She took the book and ran out of the portrait hole and instantly boarded one of the moving staircases which she would have to climb upwards as opposed to downwards. As she waited for it to change, she wracked her brain for places to hide the book. The first thing that popped into her head, perhaps since they had been talking about it so much, was the Room of Requirement. Since the staircase was going upwards anyway, she ran quickly to the seventh floor and told the Room that she needed a place to hide the book. Thankfully, it took her request and a large door appeared and Aria went through it, clutching the book, which was bloodstained from Harry’s hands.

When she entered the room it was almost unrecognizable from when it had been the DA’s headquarters. There were knickknacks upon knickknacks, chairs upon chairs, and endless piles of miscellaneous things. It was as if the Room belonged to the world’s greatest hoarder. It was the perfect place to hide an object. And so, Aria hid the book in the first empty shoebox she came across and piled a few pillows on top of it. It was definitely hidden. Standing back, she wondered if it was too hidden. Just in case it needed to be found again, Aria found an old, silver tiara and placed it on top of the pillows as to mark her place. She then left the room and ran back down the stairs towards the Common Room. 

Passing the boy’s lavatory, she saw Harry emerging from it. “Harry! Now will you please tell me what’s happened?” she called desperately out of breath. But Harry did not answer, and Aria soon knew why. “Snape.” she said disappointingly as Professor Snape emerged from the lavatory which Aria now noticed had water seeping from it on the floor.

“Miss Ashborn.” Snape snarled, looking down his hooked nose, “I’ve asked Potter to speak to no one, yet here you are.”

“He hasn’t spoken to me at all Professor.” Aria said quickly but Snape was not buying this.

“Lies. Turn out your pockets.” Aria did as she was told and took satisfaction when there was nothing at all in the pockets of her robes, “Interesting. It seems as there is quite literally blood on your hands.” Aria looked down at her hands. Sure enough, some of the blood Harry had transferred to the book and had gotten on her hands as well. She wanted to groan.

“Potter you will serve detention every Saturday for the rest of the school year.” Snape said with deep satisfaction in his voice, “Ashborn, you will serve detention the following three Wednesday evenings for your involvement.”

“Professor,” Harry said at once, “Aria had nothing to do with this-”

“Maybe not Mr. Potter but she has also been talking in my class and turning in dreadful essays.” said Snape, “This detention is long overdue. You are both excused.”

“Aria, I’m sorry.” said Harry as the began their walk back to the dormitory.

“That’s alright.” she sighed, “I knew I’d get detention from him sooner or later. Now, will you please tell me what this whole thing is about?”

Harry nodded and waited until that night in the Common Room to tell her, Ron, and Hermione. This was to ensure that everyone had gone to bed and they would not be overheard. Harry was sitting on the floor by the crackling fire and Aria, Hermione, and Ron sat on the couch, facing him.

“Malfoy and I dueled in the bathroom.” said Harry seriously, “He was...crying.”

“Malfoy crying?” Aria asked as if the two of them dueling was a much more likely occurrence than Draco being vulnerable.

“It might have something to do with Katie being back.” Harry said.

“Katie’s back?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah but she doesn’t remember a thing. I’ve already tried.” Harry replied, “Anyway, Malfoy probably gave her the necklace or had someone else do it for him. And it was probably him with the mead too!”

“Okay but what does this have to do with all the blood?” asked Aria.

“I tried the Sectumsempra spell.” Harry explained, “You know, the one marked ‘for enemies’?”

“Harry, you didn’t!” scolded Hermione, “I told you that book was dangerous!”

“You didn’t know that, Hermione! And neither did I!” Harry defended, “One bad spell doesn’t make the book dangerous. Anyway, Snape wanted my books. I couldn’t hide it myself because then he would use legilimency on me.”

“So you had me hide it.” Aria concluded.

“Where did you hide it, by the way?” Harry asked.

“The Room of Requirement.” Aria replied, “Just told it I needed a place to hide something.”

“Thanks.” said Harry standing up, “That was brilliant.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Ron asked.

“To get it.” Harry said at once.

“Harry, no.” warned Hermione, with a worried tone in her voice.

“Come on, Aria.” Harry beckoned before going up to his dormitory to get his invisibility cloak. Aria looked to Hermione whose eyes told her not to go with Harry, but, nevertheless, Aria found herself sharing the cloak with Harry and sneaking into the Room of Requirement.

“Right, so where did you hide it?” Harry asked when they had entered the Room of Requirement which had become for them as it had before for Aria the Room of Hidden Things.

“Harry, maybe Hermione’s right.” Aria said wearily as Harry began to search the room.

“Aria, that book helps me with potions-” started Harry, taking a top of a large pot which sat on a three-legged table.

“You use it for more than that.” said Aria, following him as he looked, “You have to get rid of it. For good.”

“Aria…”

“You don’t need it anymore.” she continued, as Harry made his way to a large, dark cabinet, “You never really needed it anyway. Let it stay hidden.” As she said this, Harry had opened the cabinet in search for the book and a greenfinch flew out of it over their heads, chirping as it went.

“See, you never know what you’ll find up here.” smiled Aria playfully. Harry had finally stopped looking. Aria sighed and made her way to him. “Wouldn’t it be nice if we could hide away like that book?”

“How do you mean?” 

“I mean, we could just disappear.” Aria beamed, holding Harry’s hands in hers, “Leave all this war and darkness behind us. Live in another country, maybe. Have a house with a white picket fence over the hill. Just us. We wouldn’t have anything to worry about. No dumb detention or memories to collect.” Harry smiled at the thought and Aria chuckled. Harry, still holding Aria’s hands, put arms around her shoulders as she faced away from him. She enjoyed his warmth.

“That sounds nice.” he smiled, resting his chin on her shoulder, “Unrealistic, but nice.”

“It’s nice to dream sometimes.” Aria replied with a smile, her gaze finding the finch on top of a bookshelf, “Think about it, Harry. We could grow old together.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve thought about actually getting to grow old.” he chuckled, “Sounds peaceful.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Aria said, turning around to face Harry. She then placed a tender kiss on his lips. Even though she had been speaking about their future like an impossible dream, she still had hope in her heart that it would come true.

“Maybe it’s not so far fetched.” she said, “With a little bit of luck you could get the memory, uncover Voldemort’s weakness, and end th-”

“Luck!” Harry exclaimed, breaking the moment at once, “That’s it! All I need is a bit of luck! Aria, you’re brilliant!” He then gave Aria a quick peck and started out of the room.

“Huh?” she faltered, unaware of what she had said to shift Harry’s tone.


	17. After the Burial

The next evening, Harry, Ron, Aria, and Hermione waited until the Common Room was near empty for Harry to take out his tiny vile of gold, Liquid Luck. After taking this, he would go and try and retrieve the memory from Slughorn. Aria watched as Harry took a tiny sip from the vile. The three of them stared at Harry expectantly.

“Well, how do you feel?” Aria asked finally.

“Excellent.” Harry trilled, a dopey grin appearing on his face, “Really excellent.”

“Remember, Slughorn usually leaves early, takes a walk, and then returns to his office.” Hermione explained as Harry stood up from the couch, stuffing the vile in his pocket.

“Right.” nodded Harry, “I'm going down to Hagrid's.”

“What?”

“No, Harry, you've got to go to speak to Slughorn.” Aria stressed.

“We have a plan.” added Hermione.

“I know but I've got a really good feeling about Hagrid's.” Harry said, “I feel it's--it's the place to be tonight. Do you know what I mean?”

Aria, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged confused glances before all saying, “No.”

“Well, trust me.” Harry said, his voice filled with enthusiasm, “I know what I'm doing. Or Felix does.” He then practically skipped out of the portrait hole. Aria, Hermione, and Ron watched him go, puzzled expressions on their face.

“I really hope this works.” Aria said, sitting on the couch by the crackling fire a little while later, “It’ll be a huge weight off his shoulders. Dumbledore has really been getting on him about that lately.”

“It’s because it’s really important.” Hermione said.

“I know.”

It wasn’t long before Hermione and Ron had gone to bed and it was just Aria in the Common Room, waiting up for Harry’s return. She tried reading her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook but got a striking headache after a while from it. Instead, she stared at the dancing flames of the fire, sinking lower and lower on the couch until she was using it as a bed and she fell asleep.

“Hello sister.” said a cold voice in the depths of Aria’s dreams. Memories began flickering across her mind and she tried to stop them. First, it was her second year at Hogwarts, then cleaning Grimmauld Place, and then more recent events began to appear. It was seeing her dad for the first time since his coma, it was scoring points in the Quidditch match, it was kissing Harry in the Room of Requirement…

“Stay out of my dreams!” Aria’s subconscious shouted, itching at her own skull, “They’re private!”

“Join us.” the cold voice insisted.

“Never.”

“Have it your way.”  
\---------------------------------------------------  
“So, how’d it go?” Ron asked Harry the next day as they made their way to breakfast. Harry was still rather tired after staying up all night retrieving the memory from Slughorn and discussing his findings with Dumbledore. He had slept into nearly the end of breakfast.

“I got the memory. I’ll tell you all about it later when we’re alone.” Harry said, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table across from Ginny and Hermione, whose nose was hidden behind the Daily Prophet, “Where’s Aria? Hermione, what’s wrong?”

“Harry…” Hermione trailed off. She looked as though she were about to cry.

“Hermione, where’s Aria?” Harry asked again, his heart beating faster in a panic at Hermione’s expression.

“I think you better take a look at this.” she said, passing the Prophet to Harry who didn’t even have to turn the page to find what had made Hermione so sad.

The article read:  
“Attack on St. Mungo’s. 2 Dead. Husband and Wife. Last night, St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was broken into while patients were asleep. Healers were Stunned and a patient and his wife were left dead. The Ministry believes Death Eaters were behind the attack. The other patients at St. Mungo’s, however, were left unharmed. There will be more news as the story progresses.”

“No…” Harry said quietly, “the two people-”

“Mr. and Mrs. Ashborn.” Hermione confirmed sadly, “Their obituaries are in the back.”

Harry put his head in his hands and Ron sighed sadly. “Poor Aria. She must be crushed.”

“I have to go and see her.” Harry said at once.

“She’s at her home with Mrs. Weasley.” Hermione said, blinking back tears.

“But Harry, you can’t just leave.” Ginny said, “We have our final Quidditch match against Ravenclaw tomorrow.”

“I have detention. I can’t even play.” Harry replied.

“That’s another reason why you can’t just get up and leave.” Hermione said and Harry couldn’t understand why she disagreed with him.

“When will she be back?” he asked with urgency.

“Who knows.” Hermione shrugged sadly.

“Why are they targeting her?” Harry fumed.

“Isn’t it obvious, mate?” said Ron, “It’s the same reason they targeted the Burrow. Same reason Mr. Ashborn even joined the Order in the first place.”

“They’re trying to get to me.” Harry said, “This isn’t fair, to any of you. What if it’s one of you in the Prophet next time?”

Hermione sighed, “Harry, sometimes you can be so thick. You don’t really think you can do any of this on your own, do you? We’re in this together. We know what we signed up for.”

Harry could not stop thinking about Aria for the rest of the of the weekend. He had known how much it hurt her when her father was in a coma and he knew how much pain she must be in now. He had experienced plenty of loss in his life with his parents, Sirius, and witnessing Cedric’s death. She had lost Cedric too. And now, she was an orphan, like Harry. He felt sorry for her. He knew how it felt and he never wished it on anyone.

His mind was completely off Quidditch as he did detention with Snape. As he came back through the portrait hole, he was not wondering if they had won the house cup or not, he was wondering if Aria was back. If she was, he was prepared to be there for her. When he entered the Common Room, however, the room was abrupt with laughter and cheering.

 

"We won!" yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver Cup at Harry. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

“No way!” Harry exclaimed.

“Ginny caught the snitch! Brilliant she was!” Ron continued, as Harry looked around for Aria, “It was great having Katie back though! Her and Demelza were great together. Would’ve been better having Aria instead of Dean though. But you should’ve seen it. I saved so many! I knocked one away with my head! See, I think I may even have a bump!” Ron was now shoving his ginger hair in Harry’s face and Hermione was making their way towards the two of them.

“That’s great, Ron, really.” Harry said, turning to Hermione, “Hermione, any word on Aria?”

Hermione shook her head sadly.  
\-------------------------  
It would not be until two weeks later that Aria came back through the portrait hole. Her hair had not been done and her eyes looked like she had been crying nonstop for days. She had a tired, blank expression on her face. She looked very broken and exhausted. At first, Harry had not noticed she entered until she announced herself.

“Hi.” she said simply, with no feeling in her voice.

“Oh Aria! I’m so sorry!” Hermione jumped up and wrapped Aria in a very tight hug, “It’s awful! It’s terrible!”

“Let her breathe, Hermione.” said Ron and Aria tried to smile as Hermione let her go and Ron gave her a short hug. When he let go, she felt like all eyes were on her. They expected her to sob, she knew they did.

“Harry.” Aria said as he approached her.

“I know.” he said, holding her in the most comforting hug of them all. He said so many things in two words. He knew what she wanted to say, he understood how she felt, and he knew that she needed him now more than ever.

“It was Venunus. I know it.” she said, into his chest in a tone he was not used to hearing from Aria, “I’m going to kill him.”

That night, Aria fell asleep in Harry’s arms on the couch by the fire. He was confused. He expected her to cry all night long like she had when her father had been attacked. But she was not going to cry as she had for two weeks upon her bed in her home. The bed adorned with a white comforter with blue and yellow polka dots her mother had surprised her with when she was ten. Nor would she cry thinking about all the things she would never experience again, like the sound of her father returning home from work, the feeling of the warm laundry her mother would dump on her lap to make her feel better when she was sad, the sound of her mother singing in the kitchen, and her father playing the guitar. No, she would not cry about that. She had already done so.

Harry expected her to tell him how she was feeling. That would’ve made it easier for him to comfort her. But she could not bear to talk about how she was feeling without breaking down, and she was not going to do that. Instead, she was completely silent. She had done her crying in her own time and aside from the few words she spoke, she didn’t want to speak of the horrific event that had torn her life apart. Strangely, Aria had almost taken a page from Harry’s book of dealing with heartache and he found it hard to believe that all he had to do to make her feel better was hold her. 

The next morning, Aria rose early. She felt very different. She felt like not only had her life changed significantly, but she had as well. She had even stopped wearing her vanilla perfume. She had no room for dwelling on the past. She felt as if she did, she would burst and all the emotions would come flooding back in. Instead, she let her mind focus on Venunus and what she would say to him when she found him. She thought this as she stared out at the Great Lake from the Astronomy Tower. She was distracted when a golden and scarlet bird landed on the rail of the balcony beside her.

“Hello Faux.” Aria smiled and the Phoenix brushed against her arm, “Nice day, isn’t it?”

“A nice day, indeed.” said a soft, kind voice from behind her.

“Professor!” Aria jumped when she saw Professor Dumbledore making his way to her side. He wore sparkling, deep purple robes and he had his familiar half-moon spectacles upon his nose. His hand, however, was very blackened.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Dumbledore said. He looked at Aria for a long moment but this strangely did not make her feel uncomfortable. He then said softly, “I’m truly very sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.” Aria said, trying to smile.

“Faux seems to have taken quite a liking to you.” Dumbledore said, nodding to the Phoenix. Aria was grateful for the change of subject.

“Yes.” she nodded, smiling at Faux, “I think maybe because my Patronus is a phoenix.”

“Is it?” said Dumbledore, “We have something in common, you and I.”

“Your Patronus is a phoenix?”

“Indeed, it is.”

“Is it normal for two people to have the same Patronus?” Aria asked.

“Quite.” Dumbledore chuckled, “Many people share personality traits and there are, of course, a limited number of animals on the planet. Sometimes, however, when two people share a deep emotional bond, their Patronus changes to match the other person. In our case, however, I think it is that we both have the traits of a phoenix.”

“How do you mean, sir?”

“Well, phoenix’s are very loyal, self-sacrificing, and they represent rebirth. Even in the darkest of time, they can be the light.” Dumbledore explained, “And out of the ashes, they are reborn. Just food for thought.” Aria was not sure how he had done it. He, like he had just explained a phoenix to do, brightened her day and made her feel better even though what he said was not in regards to her parent’s death.

“Well, I shall be going now.” he said with a smile and twinkle in his eye as he turned on his heel. “Oh, and Miss Ashborn.” he stopped, “Be sure to keep an eye on Harry.”


	18. The Lightning-Struck Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell the ones, the ones I love, I never will forget" -In Noctem, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince soundtrack

It was a grey, cloudy evening so much that the sky was deceiving Hogwarts into believing a rainstorm was on its way when not a single drop had left the sky. Harry was meeting with Dumbledore. They would be, as Harry had explained it, leaving on a mission to find a Horcrux later that night. Aria, having been gone when Harry obtained Slughorn’s memory, was still in the dark about Horcruxes. Harry had explained it quickly to her, but he seemed very cautious of speaking to her about his problems as if she were a fragile doll, ready to break down and cry at any moment. Instead, Ron and Hermione had to fill Aria in on the details as they sat by the Common Room fire.

“Harry said that Voldemort made six.” Hermione explained. They all kept their voices low as there were still other students about.

“Right.” Aria nodded, “The diary, the ring…”

“A locket, I think.” Ron added.

“And?”

“We dunno.” shrugged Hermione, “Harry didn’t get that far into detail. He wanted to wait for you.”

“Do we know which Horcrux they’re going after tonight?” Aria asked, slightly frustrated that Harry hadn’t told them much more than he had told her.

“I don’t even think Dumbledore knows which.” Hermione replied.

“So Voldemort killed people to create them?” Aria continued, “And each one is a piece of his soul?”

“That’s some dark magic, that is.” said Ron.

“Of course it is.” said Hermione, stroking her ginger cat, Crookshanks, “That’s why we couldn’t find anything about it in the library.”

“So if one destroys the Horcruxes-” started Aria.

“They destroy Voldemort.” nodded Hermione just as the clock on the wall struck 7 o’clock.

“Uggh. I have detention with Snape.” groaned Aria, standing up to leave, “Tell Harry I said good luck.”

“We will.” Hermione said. Aria had hoped Harry would’ve returned before she had to leave as he wasn’t scheduled to depart for some time. He had said he’s come back for his invisibility cloak. Nevertheless, she was already late for her detention with Snape and so she picked up the pace rounding the corner to Snape’s office when she bumped into someone. The sounds of beads jingling meant that she had bumped into Professor Trelawney. She looked up to see the thin woman, whose glasses magnified her eyes like a large insect. Aria bent down to help the Professor pick up the cards she had dropped when they collided.

Aria handed one to Trelawney absentmindedly causing the Professor to gasp and drop the cards. “Oh my dear girl, I’m so sorry!” she trembled.

“Professor Trelawney?” asked Aria, noticing a flask sticking out of Trelawney’s pocket, “What’s wrong?”

“The Lightning-Struck Tower!” she exclaimed, showing Aria the card she had just picked up. Upon it was a depiction of a tower with a large lightning bolt at the top and from the tower, a figure of a woman was falling. “This is bad. Very bad indeed!”

“What?”

Trelawney shoved the card in her pocket and her focus shifted from the card to Aria. “Aria Ashborn.” she said as her sequined shawl slipped from one of her shoulders, “You cut your hair earlier this year?”

“Yes, why?” asked Aria. She tucked her red streak behind her ear. Her hair had by now grown back down to her shoulders.

“It’s growing back!” babbled in fear, “Oh, dear. And Saturn is in full seven months after your birth month!”

“That’s a bad thing?” Aria asked. None of this really fazed her anymore. She was used to Trelawney’s crazy fortune-telling talk that almost always had turned out to be nothing.

“Oh, my dear girl, it’s a very bad thing.” warned Trelawney, her hands flying all about the air, “It means you will fall from a great height! I’m terribly sorry.”

“Professor, maybe you had better put the sherry away and take a nap or something.” Aria said as politely as she could.

“No, no. I must tell the headmaster about the tower!” she said, stumbling the opposite direction of Dumbledore’s office, “*hiccup* It’s very important.”

“Oh-” she was going to stop Trelawney but decided she was late enough, “Nevermind.” Aria continued on until she reached Snape’s office. The door was slightly open as she walked in. Snape was at his boring, oak desk, scratching away with his quill.

“Miss Ashborn. Have a seat.” he said looking up. Aria took a seat silently at a small table in the corner, piled with parchment. “As you’re late, your detention will run late.”

"Mr. Filch has been looking for someone to clear out these old files," said Snape softly. "They are the records of other Hogwarts wrongdoers and their punishments. Where the ink has grown faint, or the cards have suffered damage from mice, we would like you to copy out the crimes and punishments afresh and, making sure that they are in alphabetical order, replace them in the boxes. You will not use magic."

Snape had not looked up from his writing. His long, hooked nose was still pointing downward at whatever essay he was grading. Aria sighed and began to sift through the papers, doing exactly as Snape had asked. Her had grew tired and it seemed Snape’s had as well because he rose from his desk about an hour in and began to stare out of his large window. Aria shrugged at this and continued her work. She stopped when she came across a familiar card:

December 23, 1989 - Venunus Black- kept another student locked in a trunk for two days straight- Detention every Saturday for two months

Just seeing his name made her angry, and she was glad that not too soon after that, detention had ended.

“Very well, Miss Ashborn.” Snape said, still staring at the now, pitch black sky, “You may go.” 

Aria rose from the desk and opened the large creaking door to Snape’s office. Professor Flitwick, who came up to he waist, scurried past her into the office as she went.

“Hello Professor.” she said, “Luna, Hermione, what are you doing here?” Luna and Hermione were standing directly outside of Snape’s office, expressions of fear etched on both of their faces.

“Aria, there’s Death Eaters!” Hermione exclaimed, “In the castle!”

“What?” said Aria, taken aback.

“Flitwick just said so!” Hermione replied with urgency.

“Harry-” started Aria, her mind having immediately gone to him.

“He’s still off somewhere with Dumbledore.” Hermione replied, “He left right after you did and- oh no!”

“What, Hermione. What?” Aria asked quickly. Hermione could barely catch her breath.

“Harry left us all a bit of Felix Felicis in case of emergency but yours is all the way in the Common Room!” she shouted.

“What are you doing here? Haven’t you heard we’re under attack?” Snape barked, emerging from his office, “Nevermind. Professor Flitwick has just collapsed from shock. I advise you three to look after him. Now.” Without having to be told twice, the three girls ran back inside Snape’s office. Flitwick was lying on his back by the window which was haunted by thunder from the outside.

“Professor?” Luna asked, kneeling beside him. 

“Aria, where are you going? Snape said to stay here!” shouted Hermione as Aria turned to leave.

“The Death Eaters are attacking the castle, Hermione!” Aria replied, urgently, “We have to fight!”

“But you haven’t taken the Liquid Luck!”

“I’ll get it, then.” 

“I don’t think there’s time.” Hermione pleaded, “Just stay here.”

“Hermione, this could be my only chance.” Aria stressed.

“For what? Aria!” Hermione shouted but Aria had already taken off from the office and she heard Hermione shouting after her, “Don’t go looking for Venunus! You’ll get yourself killed! Aria!”

Aria ran towards the seventh floor, where she could hear hexes and jinxes being fired. When she arrived, sure enough, there was a sight to behold. There were Death Eaters and Order members inlocked in a massive battle. Ron was helping an injured Neville off the ground, Tonks and Lupin were both dueling different Death Eaters, and there were two bodies upon the floor. Aria looked around and she didn’t see Venunus anywhere. Then, a flash a green light bounced off the ceiling and came straight towards her.

“Protego!” Aria shouted, shielding herself from the blast just in time. By doing this, she had been noticed. Bellatrix Lestrange was sauntering over to Aria. 

“Lovely to see you again!” she cackled.

“Stupefy!” Aria shouted by instinct, sending a spark right towards Bellatrix who used a Shield Charm efficiently without even saying a single word.

“That’s it? That’s all you got?” she laughed, “Fight me!” And so Aria did. Now was the time to use the nonverbal spells she had somehow managed to learn from Snape. Her heart was racing as she shot spell after spell at Bellatrix who kept deflecting and deflecting until she had her moment to cast a curse and Aria was the one deflecting and deflecting. With every spell Bellatrix shot at her, she took a step back and it was unnerving to her not to know if any more threats were behind her.

“Aria! Get back!” shouted Tonks, stepping between Aria and Bellatrix and they became locked in a duel. Aria saw out of the corner of her eye, Neville, run towards the steps of the Astronomy tower and get bounced back by a silver curse. There was dueling happening all around her and large Death Eater was firing random jinxes at will that bounced around the corridor. Then, Aria saw him. The shaggy brown hair, the intense green eyes, and the pointed nose and chin. He smiled when he saw her and took off running in the other direction. Aria, full of anger, ran after him.

“Aria, no!” called Tonks. But it was too late. Aria didn’t care about anything else, but confronting the man she knew killed her parents. Her footsteps echoed down the eerily empty halls as she chased Venunus down the spiral staircase and towards the fourth floor where he eventually disappeared into the library. Aria had become aware of how quickly she was breathing when she stopped to open the library door. It creaked open as she entered, surrounded by bookshelves upon bookshelves containing tens of thousands of books. She could not see her half-brother anywhere. Then, a flash of red light shot out towards Aria and she ducked behind a bookshelf, her heart beating fast. The only light came from an odd, soft, green glow through the window.

“Come on out, little sister.” Venunus spat. His voice seemed to be coming from the direction of the window so Aria, still crouched down, followed the voice. She didn’t know where he was and he didn’t know where she was. 

“Venunus.” Aria said the name created a bitter taste in her mouth, “How could you?”

“You’ll have to be more specific.” he taunted, his voice now coming from a different location.

“How could you kill them?” Aria shouted into the room, tears welling up in her eyes, “My mother. Our father. You killed him in cold blood!”

“Tragedy, I know.” he said, his voice now coming from a few shelves behind Aria, she moved along the bookshelves away from the voice, “We had a nice chat, though. He died knowing his son was a Death Eater. The shock alone could’ve killed him. But, I digress, he wasn’t very useful in supplying information. That’s where you come in.”

“What?”

“Well,” he went on, “it’s thanks to you we knew that Dumbledore and Harry Potter were leaving tonight.”

“How?” Aria asked, searching through aisles for any sign of where the voice came from.

“Took a swim in your thoughts.” he chuckled.

“You’re a legilimens!” Aria realized. Suddenly, all the ‘dreams’ made sense. The flickering through memories in her mind, his voice in her nightmares. He was using legilmancy on her the entire time.

“Pretty good at it too.” Venunus said, his voice coming closer but Aria could not make out from which direction, “The Dark Lord taught me himself.” She had goosebumps now and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. He was so close.

“Then why didn’t he read my mind?” she provoked, making her way towards a bookshelf near Madam Pince’s desk in another corner.

“The Dark Lord has better things to do than watch you dream about a fairytale with Potter.” Venunus said coldly, “Besides, we have more of a blood connection, sis.”

“Don’t call me that.” she said tensely. But as soon as she had said this, there was a large blast and all the bookshelves in the library began to fall over and smash like dominos, forcing Aria out into the open aisle where Venunus was waiting right in front of her, a smile on his lips. Before she had the chance to react, he had disarmed her and had her in a headlock, his wand pointed to her neck.

“I exist, Aria.” he whispered in her ear as she struggled to break free, “No matter how much you wish you had never learned of me. Here I am.”

Her air supply was thinning, her voice was faltering. Still, she said through clenched teeth as strongly as she could muster, “Do it.” Venunus seemed not to be expecting this and so he loosened his grip. Little black dots blurred Aria’s vision. Aria scoffed, “Cold feet, Black?”

“I think you’ll prove useful in the future.” he spat in her ear, “See ya ‘round, sis.” We that, he threw her to the ground and she crawled, trying to catch her breath. Her vision was blurry as she saw Venunus disappear through the door and it close behind him. She panted as she reached her wand which was lying only a few feet from her and she struggled to stand up. She then ran towards the door, a killer headache forming as she went.

When she reached the corridor, there was silence. No more fighting. She ran to the nearest break in the castle walls to see what had been causing the green glow from earlier and she soon saw it. The Dark Mark, a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, was over the Astronomy tower. In the courtyard below, Aria could see hundreds of students and teachers gathering. Assuming this meant the Death Eaters had gone, Aria made her way to the courtyard as quickly as she could.

When she reached the bottom, she saw that the students were crying, every one of them. Someone had died. But, who? Aria hoped and prayed it was no one she knew. And then, she saw him, through breaks in the crowd. It was Harry. Harry was what the crowd was looking at. Aria prepared for the worst, pushing her way through the crowd, tears welling in her eyes.

“No.” she said quietly to herself, her body tensing. Then she reached the center and there was Harry, but he was healthy and alive. But, Aria was not relieved for long. Harry, was kneeling and sobbing as he leaned over the cold, dead body of Albus Dumbledore. Aria, covered her mouth in shock, feeling like she was going to be sick. Dumbledore could not be dead, it simply wasn’t possible. The Death Eaters weren’t allowed to take another person she cared about, especially not so soon after they had taken her parents. As much as she wanted to cry like the others, it was Harry who needed her most right then and there.

“Harry?” Aria’s voice croaked as she leaned down beside him. She was aware of the many, tear-filled eyes, watching her put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. He barely seemed to notice she was there. His hand was on the Dumbledores, and his sobs were quiet but they killed Aria inside. He eventually took notice to her and let her cradle his head in her warmth, not taking his hand away. It reminded her of when he had to practically be pried off Cedric’s body or when Mr. Diggory, himself cried over Cedric, or when Lupin had to restrain Harry after Sirius had died. Yet again, Harry had lost someone he cared about. Someone he had known so long and he had become so close with. Dumbledore had been his mentor and friend and the one thing standing in between Harry and Voldemort. Tears slipped down Aria’s face as she stroked Harry’s hair and told him repeatedly that it would be okay. But would it? She didn’t know anymore. Everything had changed.


	19. The White Tomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading thus far! Keep checking back at this page for updates on Aria Ashborn and the Deathly Hallows! Also, I'd love to hear what you think of the series! The series can also be found with more features and Easter eggs on both Wattpad and Harry Potter amino!

Harry and Aria stayed like this for what seemed like an hour but in actuality was around ten minutes. Professor Sprout had started to dismiss students back to bed and Hagrid, with the saddest expression Aria had ever seen on his face, was nearing the body. Aria knew that it was time for Harry to go.

“Harry, come on.” she whispered.

“No.” he shook his head.

“Harry, we have to go.” she said again and he allowed her to help him stand up, “Come on.” Aria led Harry away from the crowd and towards an empty corridor and they began to walk slowly towards the Common Room. Aria didn’t know where else to take him. She didn’t think either of them would be able to handle going back up to the seventh floor to see who was alive and who wasn’t. Harry had stopped crying and just walked, hand in hand, with Aria. She would’ve loved to know what he was thinking.

“Luna, where is everyone?” Aria asked as Luna Lovegood, with a few bruises on her arm and cheek, approached them.

“In the hospital wing.” she said with a small smile, “I’ve been told to come and fetch you.” Aria nodded and began to follow her.

“Who else is dead?” asked Harry quietly.

“None of us.” said Luna, “Neville is hurt and Ron’s brother got attacked.” Harry perked up.

“Bill? Fred? George? Charlie?” Harry guessed, hoping one of the names would ring a bell.

“I think his name is Bill.” said Luna. Aria rubbed Harry’s arm comfortingly as they went into the hospital wing. Immediately, Hermione had her arms around both of them. There was a cut on her lip, but other than that, she seemed to be unharmed.

“Harry! Aria!” she cried. Aria could take in the sight from over Hermione’s shoulder. Neville was lying asleep in one of the beds and Bill was asleep in another. Bill, however, was almost unrecognizable. His face was blood red with scrapes and bites. Madam Pomfrey was leaned over him, dabbing his wounds with an acid green colored liquid on a cloth. Ron and Ginny sat next to his bed. Lupin and Tonks were sitting on the bed opposite him and McGonagall stood near the door, trembling.

“Are you alright?” Lupin jumped up when he saw Harry and Aria. Hermione let them go and went to stand by Luna.

“What’s happened to Bill?” Harry asked, ignoring Lupin’s question.

“He was attacked by Greyback,” Ginny said, “but he wasn’t transformed at the time. We don’t really know what the after effects will be..” She looked to Lupin with uncertainty.

“I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf, but it’s hard to say," said Lupin, "but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and--and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

Ron perked up, “Maybe Dumbledore knows something that’ll heal him. We could ask him-”

“Ron…” Aria stopped him. The sad look on her face and her trembling lip caused all attention to fall to her. She took a deep breath, “Dumbledore’s dead.”

“No-” stuttered Lupin, “that cannot be possible-that’s-”

“I saw it with my own eyes.” Harry said, grasping Aria’s hand tighter as he spoke, “We arrived back at the Astronomy Tower when we saw the Dark Mark...but it was a trap. I was under the invisibility cloak and Dumbledore immobilized me. I couldn’t do anything. Snape killed him. The Avada Kedavra.”

“Snape…” Lupin said in disbelief, “Dumbledore said he was on our side. This whole time I…”

“Snape was deceiving him...I don’t believe it.” Tonks said before putting her head in her hands.

“I don’t know how it happened.” said McGonagall, clearly in shock, “We didn’t even know Dumbledore had left the castle.”

“The Death Eaters knew.” said Harry, “It was Draco. He let them in using a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. There’s one in Borgin and Burkes as well. They form a passage.”

“Neville, Ginny, and I, we did as you said,” Ron explained, “we staked out the Room of Requirement. Draco came out a little while later. He must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out because the moment he saw us he threw something into the air and it all went pitch-black-- Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Fred and George's. I'm going to be having a word with them about who they let buy their products."

"We tried everything, Lumos, Incendio," said Ginny. "Nothing would penetrate the darkness; all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us.”

“That’s when the fight broke out.” Lupin recalled, “Luckily we were already there because Dumbledore had advised us to patrol that night. We had no idea it was because he was leaving.”

“It’s all so confusing...I ran to Dumbledore’s office but he wasn’t there.” McGonagall went on, tears welling in her eyes, “So I had Filius fetch Snape.”

“Flitwick didn’t pass out, did he?” Aria started, looking to Hermione and Luna.

“Oh I feel so stupid!” Hermione exclaimed, “Luna and I were outside Snape’s office like you told us to be, Harry. Snape must’ve stunned him and he told us Flitwick had merely fainted! And we believed it! We thought he was on our side, going to fight the Death Eaters.”

“What I don’t understand, is how the Death Eaters knew Dumbledore was leaving if none of us did.” said Tonks and Aria got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had not thought about her fight with Venunus since she had learned of Dumbledore’s death.

“He may have told Snape.” Lupin said.

“I don’t think Snape knew this was going to happen tonight, or else he would’ve canceled his detention with Aria.” Hermione explained, “The only people that knew were me, Harry, Ron, and-”

“It was me.” Aria said, her voice cracking, “I let the Death Eaters know Dumbledore was leaving.”

“What?” Tonks gasped.

“Venunus.” Aria began, “He’s been using legilimency on me all year. That’s how he found out Dumbledore was going and exactly what he was doing. It’s all my fault.”

“No, it’s not.” Tonks soothes, making her way to Aria and putting a hand on her shoulder, “Aria, you couldn’t possibly have known. Besides, they would’ve found other means of getting the information had it not come from you.”

“The only person to blame here, is Snape.” Harry said at once, hatred in his voice, “It was always Snape.” Just then, the doors to the hospital wing had opened and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur came bustling in. Fleur had tears streaming down her beautiful face and her sheet of silver-blonde hair danced behind her like an ocean wave.

“Where is he?” Mrs. Weasley cried before her eyes landed on her eldest son, “Oh Bill!”

“Arthur, Molly, I’m terribly sorry.” McGonagall said. Mrs. Weasley had now taken the cloth from Madam Pomfrey and was dabbing at Bill’s wounds.

“Is it true?” Mr. Weasley stuttered, “Dumbledore…” McGonagall nodded solemnly and Arthur sat in the nearest chair, unable to stand any longer.

“Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks…” cried Mrs. Weasley, “it's not r-really important... but he was a very handsome little b-bo... always very handsome... and he was g-going to be married!”

“What do you mean by zat?” shouted Fleur, “You theenk I will not want to marry him now? Because of his bites? What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat.” She yanked the cloth from Mrs. Weasley and began to dab at Bill’s wounds. Mrs. Weasley stood back, silently.

“You see?” Tonks shouted at Lupin, making her way to him, “She still wants to marry him even though he’s been bitten! She doesn’t care!”

“Bill’s not a full werewolf.” Lupin retorted, “It’s different!” Suddenly, everything made sense to Aria. The reason Tonks had been so off lately, why she had looked ill, and why she had been crying. 

“But I don’t care!” she exclaimed, “I’ve told you a million times-”

“And I’ve told you a million times.” Lupin replied, “I’m too old, too poor, I’m dangerous. You deserve someone young and whole.”

“But it’s you I love!” Tonks shouted. There was dead silence in the room as everyone looked at Tonks, whose chest was rising and falling quickly.

“Let’s not discuss this.” Lupin said finally, “Dumbledore is dead…”

“Dumbledore would’ve been happier than anybody to know there was a little more love in the world.” McGonagall said simply. Before Tonks or Lupin could say anything a beautiful noise filled their ears. It was Faux, the Phoenix, crying a stricken lament of terrible beauty. It was if all of their grief, summed up in music form. They all stood there, in silence, and just listened as if it would ease all their pain. The song echoed throughout the castle and it made Aria think of Dumbledore, humming on his walk through the castle, one last time.  
\---------------------------------  
The tone of Hogwarts had changed from that point on. Term ended not soon after the tragic event but many students stayed behind for a few more days to attend Dumbledore’s funeral which took place by the Great Lake on a breezy, sunny, summer day. Aria enjoyed the warmth upon her skin as she sat next to Harry the day of the funeral. It was only right that they say goodbye to Dumbledore on such a beautiful day.

Many wizards attended from all walks of life, including the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour and his predecessor, Cornelius Fudge. There were also Madam Maxime, Grawp, and many shop owners from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. A chorus of merpeople sang from beneath the depths of the lake and a short man in a black suit was standing in front of Dumbledore's body which Hagrid had laid at the front. As the man began to speak about the life of Dumbledore, Hagrid could be heard blowing his nose loudly in the back and Ron was comforting a crying Hermione. Aria looked to Harry, who was not facing the ceremony, but instead, his gaze was out towards the lake. 

At the end of the ceremony, Dumbledore was placed in a long, marble white tomb. It hit Aria that Dumbledore was really gone. She would never be able to hear his kind voice or his wise words again. The funeral was beautiful but she had not planned on saying goodbye to three people she loved in the span of a month. It was scarier to think, that this was only the beginning. 

After the funeral, Harry and Aria walked the green grass by the lake. Harry had explained before how it had happened at the top of the Astronomy tower that night. He had said how Draco had disarmed Dumbledore and was there to kill him. How it had been Draco all along just like Harry had said. Draco had put the Imperius Curse on Madam Rosmerta from the Three Broomsticks and she had given Katie the necklace. Draco had spiked the mead. Draco was a Death Eater. Harry had also explained how Snape had revealed himself to be the Half-Blood Prince.

“Do you think he would have done it?” Aria asked, “Draco.”

“No.” said Harry, shaking his head. Aria noticed a chain poking out from his closed hand. “No, he was lowering his wand. In the end, Snape killed Dumbledore. I did nothing.” 

Harry noticed her gaze and opened up his palm to reveal a large, oval-shaped locket of heavy gold with the letter ‘S’ written in emerald jewels. It was the Horcrux Harry had gone with Dumbledore to retrieve. He handed it to her saying, “It’s fake. Open it.”

She did as he said. Sure enough, there was a folded up note inside the locket. She unfolded it and began to read aloud, “‘To the Dark Lord: I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B.’” She stopped and looked to Harry, “R.A.B.?”

“Don't know.” he said frustratingly, as he took the locket and note back from Aria and shoved them both in his pocket, “But whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux. It means  
it was all a waste. All of it.”

“But the real Horcrux is still out there.” Aria encouraged, “We can find it.” Harry stopped and Aria instantly knew something was wrong.

“Aria…” he began, not meeting her eyes, “I’m not coming back to Hogwarts next year.”

“Then neither am I.” she said at once, not liking where this was going. 

“That’s just it.” Harry went on, “It’s not safe for you with me.”

“Harry, don’t you think I know that?” she stressed.

“Aria your parents were killed, you were almost killed!” Harry replied with almost the same tone in his voice Lupin had used when he argued with Tonks in the hospital wing.

“But I wasn’t.”

“But you could be.”

“I know what I signed up for.”

“You don’t understand.” Harry said softly, “I can’t lose you. They’ll use you against me.”

Aria sighed. She almost didn’t know what to say. She knew there was nothing she could say to change his mind. She couldn’t say she was surprised this was happening. 

“I admire your courage, Harry, but we’re in this together.” she said fiercely, “We’ve come so far. It’s taken us too long to get together and when we finally do...I understand where you’re coming from but you can’t just ask me to stop loving you. It doesn’t work like that.” It took her a moment to register what she had just said, but nothing had ever been truer.

“Don’t see? That’s why I’m doing this. That’s why I have to break up with you because I love you…” Harry said. Aria wasn’t sure to smile or cry. It wouldn’t have mattered, anyway, because Harry could not look at her. “I’ve got to finish whatever Dumbledore started. And I don't know where that'll leave me, but I'll let you know where I am… when I can.” He then turned and left.

Aria stood there, alone by the lake, barely able to process what had just happened. She understood his decision. It was such a Harry decision to make. But that didn’t mean she had to respect it. Regardless of her love for Harry, she was not going to stand by while Voldemort took everything she loved away from her. She was a part of Dumbledore’s Army and her father was a part of the Order. She was not going to be sidelined. Aria left that day, not broken, but determined. She was going to fight, come what may.


End file.
